Tmnt Love is Blind
by ShadowKnight99
Summary: Snow is fights crime at night and meets a couple of mutated vigilantes. Join in as they go through the hardships of the past, fighting the foot and other things yet to be revealed. Sorry about the summary, since I'm bad at those. In the process of revising, only named chapters.
1. A Different Day in New York

**Thxs for reading, this a revised version of my story Tmnt Love is Blind.** **Before Turtles in Time.** **Let the hours of editing begin XD, I am slowly updating/reediting my beginning chapters, this is my first one. Enjoy.**

 **-SK**

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

 _A small group of Purple Dragons broke into a food store. It was a tiny little store with only a couple things like cans of food and small water. It had no cameras and was a bit dusty, but besides that well kept. The Purple Dragons started to loot the place and while silently grabbing handfuls of cash from the cashier, one of them spoke with a bit of fear hinting in his voice,_

"Hopefully those stupid turtles don't come again."

 _Only one didn't nod in agreement, and a shh came from that one person, the leader. After getting enough money and food, they quickly exited the store and noticed something was following them. They all saw a light grey streak. They thought is was the turtles._

"Get ready." the leader whispered.

 _They all made a circle and pulled their weapons out, then it came out of hiding. It was not what they were expecting, instead of the turtles, there a fairly pretty and a bit muscular girl with black glasses, a full light grey outfit, caramel brown with light highlighted streaks. She had daggers and then she gave a smile and spoke,_

She said "Return it or else."

"Or wh-" one was cut off.

 _She ran kicked that guy in the stomach and while he was bent over she kicked his shins and he fell to the ground in a swift motion. She then grabbed some rope and tied him up. She stood up and walked towards them._

"Who's next?" she said.

 **Later**

 **Mikey's Pov**

"Hay, Donnnnie."

"What is it?" Donnie asked in an annoyed voice.

 _I usually would annoy Donnie with "Watcha doin?" then a couple "accidental" falls, scaring him or even better nearly spilling on his favorite laptop or almost putting a magnet on it. Maybe later...maybe later._

"Dude, Case and I found them ppl, like Purple Dragons tied up without us. That's the like fifth time this week."

Donnie nodded and said "I don't know what to do and already shared that with Leo and Raph. We may not be the only people fighting back in this city."

"K." I said,

 _I thought about that, hopefully it'll be a cool dude like Jones and we team up, that be sweet. Think of the skate board team and we already had Jones, Mondo Gecko and me. I went out of the lab and to the freezer to greet my milky cat while getting some pizza. Icecream Kitty purred._

"Meow."

"Icecream Kitty!"

 _I hugged her and grabbed some frozen pizza for lunch and popped them in the oven._

"I wish the new fighter is friendly, yah kitty."

"Meow."

 _She argeed and licked me._

"Kitty, I'm glad you agree."

 **Next Day**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I woke up, black everywhere, the usual, I guess this is normal. I didn't mind being blind, it just made life so much harder. I learned to adapt my other senses to help me. I could smell color or some dyes and read ink, by making an image of it in my head and reading it like normal, I was five when I went blind so, I knew letters and how to read since, I was ahead. I could hear and feel book with those dots for blind reading, I never knew the name for it. I once could see but, the while ago twelve years ago and I was seventeen but, I dream of waking up and being able to see the colors once more. I grabbed my school bag and breakfast. I had a map of the apartment and since it was small and only a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom it made life easier. I grabbed my food from the fridge and started walking down the stairs while eating my taco, a leftover from yesterday. I started to walk to school and I waved to Mr. Amico my job boss and friend. After a couple minutes, I made it to school. Then a sound came Riiinnnnnggg, math class, my least favorite. I sat through the lessons and took notes. I grabbed my homework and headed to the next couple classes. Finally it was lunch! I grabbed my lunch bag and I sit next to April O'Neil, my new friend._

 **April's Pov**

 _Snow was started school two weeks ago and was two years ahead and had college work when all the other juniors had regular work. I was partner with her as a project to get juniors and seniors more social. I asked her to help me with math because, she was a year ahead. She helped me boost my math grade from A- to a A+. She reminded me of a girl version of Donnie, smart, a teacher, shy and ahead of everyone but, she wasn't too nerdy. She even knew some style and had an eye and told me a hint of blue will make my eyes pop and it worked so well. I wish I knew more about her, she seemed really nice and even was kind to the very rude Jones. I munched on my sandwich,_

"Yo Red, wanna study after school." said an annoying Jones coming into view

"Sure, Jones. Wanna come Snow?"

She said shyly "Ok. I'll be back I forgot my next class things in my locker."

"Why, did you invite her?" Jones said after she walked away out of the room.

"You are so annoying. You are terrible at math and she is one year ahead of us."

"Fine." Jones gave in.

 _He should be thanking me, not, ugh, ohh Jones his gentleman self. I finished my sandwich._

 **After school**

 **Casey's Pov**

"How you do that?" I said.

 _I hated to admit Snow was really good with math and was an excellent teacher. I was actually enjoying it, I would never hear the end of this. She drew the problem in an oddly enough orange scented marker and gave it to me to try._

"Like this?" Red said

"Finally, thanks Snow. He was getting nowhere."

"Not." I said

Red answered "You're right, he was getting bad grades."

Snow said "No problem, wait don't you guys have a movie with your friends?"

"Oh, look at the time, Red we should go." I said

I said "Thanks." and a bye followed from Red.

 _Red can be so annoying when she is right._

 **Later**

 **Donnie's Pov**

"You should have seen it Donnie, he actually was doing better than average and not fail average." April said

 _I tried not to laugh but, had to,_

"I can't think of Casey so smart."

 _I was half working and split between thinking and answering. Snow was really smart. Then an amazing thought can up, Snow would like April to have a boyfriend as smart as her and it's for sure not Casey. I was not listening to April._

"What do you think about them." April said.

 _What, she didn't and oh no and wanted an answer, uh, uh._

"I don't know." I said, _playing it safe_

"The glasses are weird, right?" April said.

 _Saved._

She said "I go to go to get pizza. I trying a new place."

 **Snow's Pov**

I _loved cooking and it was my favorite thing to do and luckily since, my foster program lady knew the owner, I got a job at his Italian Restaurant. Mr. Amico was really nice and impressed with my cooking and even more when, he found out I was blind. I was dressed in white shirt and pants, the usual. April? I knew it was her from the way she walked, she smelled like chemicals, sewer and turtle? Weird!_

"Hi, April." I said,

"You work here as a cook?" she was surprised.

"Yah." I said.

 _She placed an order of three pizzas to the cashier, who gave me the paper. After fifteen minutes and the pizza were done, I read the clock in the dot thing_

"I'm done with work. How's movie night."

"Good, oh, my pizzas ready. Sorry I have to go, my friends are hungry, bye." She said.

 _I packed up and got pizza for dinner and walked a couple blocks to home and thought about her weird acts for a bit and ate dinner and went out to fight the Purple Dragons at seven with my light gray clothes and a tab lighter sunglasses._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _The movie was great. It was about smart hacker and prankster having to save the world from aliens with his partner a very strong man. It was almost as good as Space Heroes. I looked to the night sky surrounding the city._

Mikey said "Do we ready have to patrol?"

"And find Ka-" said Raph and stopped after Donnie's evil glare _._

 _When I just stopped thinking about her. Oh Karai, where are you. I thought of her gorgeous dyed hair and the way she loved to fight with me and try to kill me. A sound of metal clashing broke my thoughts._

"Shh." I said.

 _The sound stopped. The sight nearly made me fall. A five miles away was beautiful girl and she was busy tying the knocked out men and she in her black glasses looked up at me._


	2. Hello?

**Since I'm slowly revising this, only the chapter with names have been revised, thxs.**

* * *

 **Snow's Pov**

 _A weird smell sliced through the air. Was that turtle, pizza and sewer, okay? I guess there is turtles watching me, not weird at all...I quickly tied the men. I wasn't sure if the turtles were friendly or real so, in case they were I then turned around. I didn't need to turn around because, I'm blind but, I often do so, people think I am looking at them and I don't like people knowing I'm blind. There was four of the turtles, one with a blue bandanna, an orange, purple, red and all different weapons. The obvious leader was in blue and was pretending to be clam, I could easily tell that I caught him off guard. I nearly laughed and just smiled. The orange was excited, the purple nervous and the red was annoyed. Each was different heights and faces. Almost like a family. How weird._

The blue one said "I'm Leo and this is my brothers." in a strong and commanding yet, gentle tone _._

 _So far not fighting me so I better go,_

I spoke "Police cars are a couple miles away. Your group and I should go away before they come closer."

 _I ran off and jumped from roof top to roof top and back flipped off the balcony without them following._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _She ran away and so did we, since we had no other choice. We went to the lair and Raph started to talk._

Raph said "Ohhh, you like her."

"No." I said.

 _She was kinda cute though._

"You're blushing." Mikey said "Karai got competition."

 _Brothers, so annoying. I couldn't wait till Mikey or Raph liked a girl. T_ _hen, they high threed with me blushing, jerks._

"Nice one, Mikey." said Raph.

"Stop you, guys. This is silly." said Donnie and they chuckled stupidly.

 _I wish I was like the Captain Ryan, he had an easier crew and a more respectful one too. What would he do? She is so different, why am I even thinking about this?_

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Who were those people, turtles? The leader was the oldest, I could just tell for some reason, I thought as I went home. I walked up the stairs and to my apartment. I couldn't get it off of my mind and thought about it as I double checked my homework. He seemed like a big brother who everyone depended on, they needed him. He must be good at acting strong when, he wasn't. They could fight but, what do they fight? His name was Leo? I went to bed after several chores. I shouldn't think about him, like I'll ever see him again. I dreamed about a walk in the park with color and flowers everywhere and suddenly a dark and cold living room, with white walls and hardwood floors, empty expect a couch, coffee table and a broken tv, a familiar footsteps went down the hall and then there was several screams, the door started to crack open and I woke up, so scared I couldn't go back to sleep. I hate nightmares._

 **Next Day**

 **Leo's Pov**

At breakfast I said "We should try and find the girl and see where she stands. We could gain an ally."

Raph softy said just so, I could hear "Or a girlfriend."

 _Splinter gave a mad look to Raph, he just shrugged. I chewed the leftover pizza slice and then,_

Mikey said "I wish we had another Jones we could have a friend or ally."

 _a meow came from the freezer, Icecream Kitty._

"Mikey is right." Splinter said _)_

"We had two, three human friends and she could help. She already knows how to fight. Let's give her the option to come to us or not and we go from there. It'll be fine if she isn't like foot or Kraang, but April's fine, she looks like a regular person." Donnie said

"Ok that's wise, I guess that it's decided." I said

"Maybe she goes to my school? I can look for her." April said.

 **Afterschool**

 **April's Pov**

"Jones, come on." I told him.

 _Jones had his hockey team coming over tomorrow and he wanted to make a good meal but, he didn't know any cooks and as he put the food is everything. Every single good team night should have the three things, amazing food, sports cable and music._

"Why are we going to an Italian Restaurant, Red?" Jones grumbled.

"Snow works here."

"Really Red? The real food is fast food, if my friends see me with homecooked meals, I might as well wear a apron."

 _It was nearly dark and we were only just a couple blocks away from the rwhen, I felt a chilling cold feeling. Something or someone was following us. Karai? Tigerclaw? Fishface?_

"Casey, what's that sound?" I whispered,

Jones said "It's th-"


	3. A Letter

**April's Pov**

Jones said "It's the foot-"

 _He got dragged into the alley by something. I ran after him and into the alley. He wasn't there. Where is the foot? I couldn't hear anyone. I hope this isn't a prank with Raph._

"Jones, Jones, get over here!" I yelled,

 _A_ _mechanical sound was coming from the roof. No, no, no. I dashed up the fire escape. Before I could get there, sounds of a fight came, metal clashing against metal, hopefully Casey was okay. OI reached the top and on the roof there was parts of the robots and a knocked out Jones and a girl. The girl looked like the one Leo found the day before. I ran to Casey, he looked like he got hit on the head._

"Jones, Jones wake up." I said and meanwhile calling Donnie.

 _The girl just left with a nod._

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _April was calling me._

"Hey, April."

"DONNIE GET OVER HERE NOW!"

 _Yikes April was angry._

"Casey is knocked out and I don't kn- just come Donnie."

"I will just, please don't yell."

"I wasn't yelling!"

"Ok, I'm coming."

 _I got the guys' attention in the living room,_

"Casey is knocked out with April, come on let's go."

 _I parked the Shell Raiser under the building and Raph got Casey and I started checking for wounds or cuts. April explained everything when we were driving. I checked Casey was fine. He got knocked out by the foot bots and the girl saved him. Lucky Casey. Think what would happen to Casey and April if the foot caught them. I felt a chill down my spine._

Raph said "Leo, I found a note from your girlfriend."

"Oooooo." Mikey said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Leo argued.

 _April looked as if she was in heaven, she liked gossip way too much. She smiled but, sadly it wasn't her award winning, eyes starting, body frozen from staring at beauty in it's purest from one. After we went to the lair and Casey woke up and grumbled about a girl saving her. Soon, everyone started to slowly and one by one go out of the lab and finally left me with some time to think. The girl seemed nice. I went back to fixing The Cheese Phone after it had an accidental Mikey or "Prankenstein" water attack. Splinter was very upset and politely asked me to fix it. How could I refuse a project? Almost done. I looked to the time, it was nineish, I would need to get coffee at around twelve to finish my project I was working on._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _A note? Hopefully Raph doesn't tease me or April goes all crazy over it. It was a commercial for Space Heroes and I carefully opened it. Casey, Raph and Mikey went skateboarding, Donnie in the lab and Splinter and luckily April was in a training session. It was the perfect time to read it, without everyone watching, laughing or teasing. It was the lovely handwriting._

Hi Leo,

I hope I remembered your name correctly, if not sorry,

I was going to give this later myself, but I found your friend in trouble and just gave it to him instead. If you're wondering how I know, he smells like a sweatier and stinker version of you and your brothers. Anyway, I'm don't know anything about your foursome and do you fight Purple Dragons too? I will fight you, if you are a part of them, (but don't lie). Sorry I had to go, police would ask me a lot of questions and not sure what most other people would think of you. I heard you like pizza (you smell like it), I so do I. Bye.

P.S. If you like pizza what's your favorite toppings?

 _I closed the note. She seems nice but, who do I show the note too? Casey, never, Raph, heck no, Mikey, nawh. Who would understand? Who? Donnie! He has brains and sympathy. I went to the lab. Donnie was in his ultra focused mode, I didn't want to brother him, but I needed to know what to do with this, this note._

"Donnie, could you help me?" I asked

"You broke the toaster again? That would be the third time this week!" he complained

"No, read this." I said

"Hmm...This is really good, maybe too good. Maybe ask April she would love to give advice, but she'll give you too much. Splinter is your best bet." He said

"Thanks." I replied.

 **April's Pov**

 _Today Splinter decided that I would be perfect to teach me how to fight blind. It was so hard. I wish I was better. The turtles and Jones learned how to fight before me. We took a break when, Leo ran into the room with something in his hand, I was glad to stop._

"Splinter can I have a second _."_

 _Wait he had a paper, the note!_

"I'm coming too."

 _I said and gave my most stubborn look. He was about to shake his head when, like lighting I grabbed the note._

"April, NOOO!" said the horrified Leo.

 _Splinter hadn't heard about the note and was confused. Oh this was too good._

"She sounds like the perfect girl for you." I said.

 _Splinter gave a blank look to Leo. I never knew a turtle's face could get so cherry red._

"AWWW!" Said an ear dropping Mikey. "I gotta tell Raph and Case."

 _Leo ran out the room blushing and tried to escape before the laughter of Raph and the teasing of Mikey. Hopefully this ended better and she didn't get turned into a snake too. Poor Leo first his crush is fighting him, then turned into that thing. I gotta tell Donnie. I was about to run to the lab when, Splinter gave me a look and I had to finish the lesson first. FINNNEE!_

 **Leo's Pov**

 _After the embarrassment of the note, I couldn't stay in the lair, no way. Tonight it was a cool, clear night and the stars were shining, perfect for a roof top run. I jumped from roof top to roof top running at full speed. I often loved the cool moist nights. Today, the lights were brighter and prettier then usual. Something was near, then the girl popped out of the fire escape. She said in a lovely soothing voice,_

"How's it going?" I said

"Fine."

"Isn't the breeze nice?"

"Yah. Did you get my note?"

"Yah."

"My favorite topping is black olives, what's yours?"

"Mushroom and pepperoni."

"Cool."

"My brother puts random things like marshmallow and hot sauce."

 _She laughed, her laugh reminded me like carefree Mikey's laugh, it was sweet and kind._

"Yikes." She said.

"He loves it and also puts candy too."

"That's a first. Most people I know think olives are weird."

 _She smiled at Mikey's odd taste for weird toppings. She suddenly had a look of fear and,_

yelled "WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU!"


	4. A Simple Choice

**Leo's Pov**

 _It happened so fast. Come on Donnie. I tried to think back. Karai jumped out and the girl pushed me to the side. Karai tried to bite her with her snake arms. The daggers blocked her attacks but, she was weakening. My view was fuzzy and I couldn't move, I could only watch. "Hiss" followed the snake biting. She got kicked and backed into the wall by Karai. She pushed Karai out of the way. I tried to move, but the force of the push made me hit my head really hard. She dogged each attack but, Karai went faster. I stood up leading against the wall trying to walk. In slow motion the girl block the bite but, at the same time, the other snake arm bit her side. She started to wobble her legs, it was kicking in._

"Ready to die?" Karai said.

 _The poison was too strong for her. My head cleared, Karai was about to finish her with her blade off when I blocked it with mine. Karai looked annoyed with her green snake eyes mad at me for ruining the moment. I had my two blades ready and Karai ran away after a phone buzzing somewhere on her. The girl pasted out and my healing powers weren't helping. The T-Phone buzzed,_

 _"_ DONNIE, DONNIE YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!"

"I'm coming what's wrong." Donnie asked

"The girl I found the other day, we were talking and Karai attacked."

"Oh no."

"She's poisoned and Karai left but, who knows how long. My healing isn't working."

"Almost, there."

 _I saw Donnie parked the Shell Raiser down below. I bridal style carried the girl to the Shell Raiser. Everyone's faces was shocked about her_.

"Come let's go." I said.

 _Splinter had healed the girl and she was on the couch. April and Casey knew her and her name was Snow. I took off her glasses and looked at her eyes, closed. I went to flip them open. I screamed, they were a blank white with the tiniest hint of blue._

"What's wrong?" April asked and the other people gathered around. I told them

"I think she's blind."

"What!" April said,

I told "I'm no Donnie but, white eyes aren't natural."

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I was horrified, everything was black. No, it was just nothingness. My other senses couldn't do anything, they wouldn't work. I couldn't move. Silence. I couldn't smell, feel or hear anything. All of a sudden everything worked again. I felt cushions, a couch. There was rushing of water and the smell of sewer. I was in the sewer. I could hear snoring from three directions. Ok, at least three people. Something fell in the room, like glass breaking and grumbling. I needed to get out of here. I stood up and slowly stepped up the stairs and broke into a run. I could hear talking and get ups. I could smell the fresh air and followed it._

 **Raph's Pov**

"WAKE UP, THE GIRL RAN AWAY!" Donnie said.

 _What if she was reporting to the foot or Shredder? NO. I started to follow the running and only Splinter didn't follow. I could hear him say_

"I'll try to reach her and calm her down, mentally." _I smiled, pretty sure Leo's girlfriend would get lost in the maze._

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I lost them. The reason people get lost in a maze is because, they rely on their eyes and no other senses. I didn't know who was chasing me, they yelled to stop but, I didn't hear their voices before. I made it, I took in the fresh smelling air. Something was behind me. I started to run, with the wind, I couldn't hear them. I ran home and locked the door. It was midnight. I went to bed with my spare dagger near._

 **Mikey's Pov**

 _Everyone except the girl, Snow came to the lair._

"How did a blind girl beat four ninjas at their home turf!" Raph yelled _._

 _He was angry, a girl out smarted all of us. Everyone looked defeated_.

Jones said "Well, Red's buds with Snow, maybe she could co-

April cut him off "I don't know her that well and I try but, Shredder knows about her and so the foot and Purple Dragons will look for her."

 _Donnie's face had a look like the time we were heading to the farm house._

He said "She has her senses so, advanced that she could find her way out of a place she never been before, amazing but, she could remember where we live and it's not really could but, a will."

 _Fear replaced anger in Raph's face,_

Splinter said "We should find her and explain what happened."

"Ok." Leo said _,_

 _his face was the saddest of them all. He needed to be annoyed. Leo would be mad at me and not himself, perfect. After everyone but Leo left, I threw a water balloon at him_

'Prankenstein comes ag-"

 _He didn't care and just wiped his face with a paper towel. I guess it's like Karai all over again._

 **Later**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _We had been looking for her for three days. Three days! Raph had still teased but, less._

Mikey said "Come on, can we end patrol early. Aaacuu"

"No, Mikey. Shredder may have the girl, Rain or whatever."

"Snow." I corrected Raph,

"Anyway, remember Leo's type is the dangerous kind."

"Oh yeah." Mikey agreed and sniffed his nose,

 _Really guys?_

"It's getting cold Leo, we should go." Donnie said

"Fine." I replied.

 _Raph glared at me angrily, but saw Mikey and gave up. Let's go. I missed her, I don't know why?  
_  
 **Shredder's Pov**

"And none of them can get the girl!" I yelled at Hans _._

 _There was fear in his eyes. The roof was too low in the random abandoned store we met at but, I wouldn't stoop, it would show weakness, something I didn't have._

Hans said "Give them a chance it's only been three days."

"She was fighting for much longer."

 _His face showed how terribly sorry for even speaking. Much better._

"I'll give another couple days...but if you fail..."

 _He nodded and understood. I couldn't wait to get my hands on the turtles through this weak little girl. I signaled the diseased looking dog mutant and the fish robot to move out. So close. I know their weakness.  
_  
 **Leo's Pov**

 _We ran over the roof tops for a combo of training and patrol, perfect._

"Why are we doing this Leo?" Raph asked.

"To build speed." Donnie said

"We're already fast."

"This or mediating for an hour." I threaten Raph

"Oooooo." Mikey said _._

 _Raph was going to say something but, was broken by Donnie's_

"What's that!"

 _There was mechanical whirring and metal striking metal. Snow! There was about more then thirty foot bots all attacking her._

"Come on let's go."

I said

W _e rushed in cutting into any robot we could._

"Run!" Snow yelled _._

 _It was too late to help her, Snow went down and Tigerclaw, Fishface and the other mutants came. Save Snow or my brothers?_


	5. A Painful Memory

**I am trying to revise more chapters.**

 **Snow's Pov**

"Run!" I yelled _,_

 _Among the many footsteps, I heard one that filled my heart with fear, you. I got knocked out by a foot bot. I felt being put into a truck and music? My senses were jumbled. I couldn't heard or any sense any more. I woke up in a jail cell, chained. The smell of the sea and traffic drifted through the small window. A nice cool breeze too, and it was night. I felt light headed but, felt around looking for answers. Concrete? A clicking sound with two pairs of footsteps, one had machine parts or legs that the clicking belonged to and the other was oomuf sound like a dog and he had a tail?_

One in a scratchy voice said "Come on, Shredder wants to see you."

 **Leo's Pov**

"Good plan, Donnie." I said.

Splinter saw my anger in my eyes and said "It's wasn't your fault, Leonardo. Your quick thinking saved your brothers."

 _I should have gone, maybe there was a slight chance to save her. I left her with the most evil guy on the planet, who even mind controlled his adopted daughter and worked with an alien race to enslave New York. We could go to Shredder's, but who knows if she'll be there in one piece. I hate being the leader._

"Don't worry Leo, we'll save your...girlfriend." said Raph

"No time for jokes. Let's leave Donnie so, he can hack into his lair." Casey said

"What's the plan?"

"Donnie hacks in and disabled the cameras. Mikey using his annoyingness."

"That's right, PRANKENSTEIN."

"Mikey don't talk when I'm talking. Distracts the guards and Raph and you take on Fishface and Rahzar. I'll get Snow and we get out of there."

"What about Shredder and the fly dude?"

"Donnie found that they'll be at the dock buying weapons."

"Karai?" There was a pause "Hopefully at the docks."

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I followed the men. It went a giant room with tanks on each side, a throne and the sides had the smell of propane like gas ovens. A man dressed in spiky objects was on the throne with the snake girl on right side._

The knife man in a commanding voice said "Kneel."

The two men did and "Don't you see me, are you not afraid?" Said the annoyed man _._

 _I nearly laughed so hard, don't you see, I bit my lip._

The snake girl hissed. "Karai, not yet." she stopped.

 _He walked up and like lightning he took my glasses and quickly crushed them, metal and all. I couldn't close my eyes fast enough. Another man came into the room._

The knife man laughed "Hans, you and your crew was single handily defeated by a little blind girl." _Two more men came, one flew? The other had familiar footsteps like my nightmare. The flying one kneeled and the other brushed fur against me. NO NOT YOU!_

"Tigerclaw what do you think of our blind friend." the knife man said _._

Tigerclaw gasped "You."

He responded curiously "How do you know her?"

"Remember me?"

 **Flashback**

 _It was night and I was trapped in the living room, the door was locked. I tried to hide. The walls glowed with the light of the moon and night stars went hiding. It was the same as my nightmare. The once calming white walls and hardwood floors had a cold feel. I ran and hid behind the tv, hoping whatever was there couldn't get me. Footsteps were in the hall, ones I would never forget, a blood-curing scream followed the footsteps coming to the door to the living room. The knob turned. I made myself smaller but, I couldn't see around me anymore. I turned and saw a blade's glint, the world went black, unknowing it would be like that, forever. Then I heard the footsteps leave. Later, Police cars came and went to the other rooms but, they had new footsteps but unsure I kept hiding. Something walked toward me, almost passing. A friendly man found me "Over here." he yelled to the others. No one told me what happened. I couldn't see any more. I rode to another place and they were talking low enough so I couldn't hear. I never came to the house again. For the next several years I moved from family to family, they wanted to keep more but, I always needed to move for some reason, they never told me why or what exactly happened that night. I went to New York and it was the first time I could be alone without a foster family.  
_  
"A couple was one of my first..."jobs", but I was new at the trade." Tigerclaw explained "You have gotten better Tigerclaw and you will not make the same mistake." The man said "You're right, Shedder." said Tigerclaw. "I have to go, Stockman, Karai come on, let's go, Tigerclaw put her back." Shedder said.

 _The three of them left the room and Tigerclaw picked me up like I was nothing and threw me in the cell. I didn't know what to do, he was there, that sick man. I shook with fear._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _So far, so good. The plan worked. Rahzar and Fishface were knocked out and I walked with my two blades ready and Snow's dagger in my slash. I saw her and picked the lock. It was opened._

"Thanks." She whispered.

 _She stood up and kept her hand against the wall._

"Watch out!" she said _._

 _I fell, Tigerclaw stood on my shell. Snow looked fifty miles past pure fury. She launched herself to the side of Tigerclaw, backing him against the wall and kept slapping his head with her tiny hands, he couldn't recover from the shock and he got knocked out._

She said "Let's go."

 _Tigerclaw had no cuts but, was just knocked out. If she had her dagger, I shivered. How could she get so, so angry?_

"Don't ask." She said.

 _I never seen anyone this mad, not even Raph so, the best choice was not to ask. We quickly met up with Raph and Casey and headed out to the Shell Raiser where Mikey and Donnie was. By the time we went out of the building, she was back to normal. Donnie checked her with his device for bugs._

"She's fine. Not even a scratch." He said.

 _There was a bit of fire in her eyes from earlier. Everyone introduced themselves_. _I explained everything from the house to the pet shop to now. She listened and was impressed._

After she asked "Since a crazy knife man is hunting us, what do we do?"

 _Everyone in the Shell Raiser couldn't help but laugh a bit at the honest way she said it_.

"I don't know. I guess wanna come to the lair? You been there before."

"Really?" Snow questioned

"Yah, when you got bit."

"What...Oh your brothers were oh... oops, sorry, I didn't know. Your brothers never told me their names and I can smell the color of the bandannas from the dye, but since they were down wind, oops." Snow said.

 _We talked all the way to the lair. I found out that she went to school, how she could "see" around her and she worked at a pizza place when Mikey bumped in._

"You gotta show me how."

"This is the brother who has unique tastes." I told her

"Nice."

 _She played along. I love the way she deals with Mikey and was so kind._ _The subway car stopped. She put her hand on my shoulder since, she never been here and didn't know her way away._

"Down the steps. This is the living room and come to way is the training room and this is Master Splinter."

"Hello, Ms. Snow."

"Hi, um do, um I can call you Splinter?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks." I asked her

"Do you wanna see us training?"

Snow said "Leo, see us? I'd love to watch."

 _She smiled. I mentally slapped myself._


	6. Training

**Next Morning**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _This would be third time a new girl came and watched training. Snow was different from the last two girls, April and Karai. April didn't know how to fight and didn't enjoy it and I remembered Karai's first time. First match was Mikey vs Donnie and I sat between Raph and Snow. Mikey aimed his weapon at Donnie's side and he blocked it. Donnie dove and turned hitting Mikey in the back. Mikey stepped back and got ready for another attack but, Donnie hit Mikey's legs and won. It was me vs Raph next. Snow was watching._

 **Flashback**

 _Mikey was teasing me at a fight, with Karai, KARAI, and OUT OF ALL PEOPLE. Training ended with all four turtles in dog pile, a laughing Karai and a disappointed Splinter. Raph started to teasing me afterwards, a ton. It took Splinter to tell him to stop before he took a pause from the teasing. Later she tried to sneak out and I caught her. She told me, she wanted to take down Shredder so, we didn't have to live in fear. Agreeing, I tried to come too. She smoke bombed me and the evening ended with her lost in the city, mutated into a snake and a very sad Splinter._

 _Splinter saw my hesitation as if reading my mind and_

said "Donnie why don't you vs Raph."

"What, but, Leo and I, ugh…fine." Raph tried to argue but, failed.

 _Donnie and Raph got ready._

"Hopefully Donnie goes one attack than the legs would be much better postion."

"How did you…."

"I could hear the breathing and feel of the air."

"Cool _."_

 _Raph slashed at Donnie and took a step back to avoiding the attack. Donnie then, made an attack toward Raph and then,_

Raph said "Do we really wanna want to go there?"

Donnie said "I'm not giving up _."_

 _Raph charged and Donnie blocked but, Raph then hit him in the chest and Donnie went down, laying on his back._

"Should have not." Donnie said

"Should have not." Raph told him.

Snow said "Later, I want to challenge you but, not when your brothers are around since they'll tease you."

 _I was surprised she challenged me. I loved how she didn't want my brothers seeing, save me the glares._

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Leo vs Raph this will be. Interesting. Leo breathing was more rushed then usual after Raph whispered girlfriend. I heard, the whole thing. I may be blind but, I wasn't deaf. They got in positions, ready to fight._

"Oooooo, we'll have front row seats for this fight." Mikey said happily and whispered and I told him

"Raph, whispered stop talking to your girlfriend and fight so, I think Leo's upset."

"Double fight, one now and another later." He said "Even better."

 _I couldn't help but laugh. Leo lunged for Raph and he went to the side and stabbed towards Leo who went forward, jumped over Raph and kicked him and turned around. Raph got angrier and made a fatal error and struck both of his weapons forward, giving Leo the chance to kick his chest and put him in the ground. Leo won, he and Raph came back to the line and Splinter walked up and_

said "Mikey next time watch out for leg attacks, Donatello go to the side, Raphael less anger...and teasing and Leo good job. Snow what do you think or any tips for them?"

I told him "Um, I noticed Donnie and Leo both made risky moves with diving and jumping, but Mikey should be a bit quicker and less play and Raph shouldn't tease Leo because, you shouldn't need to annoy your partner to win, yeah but they did really good, just learn from mistakes." Leo looked at Raph an evil stare.

"Good points Ms. Snow, I cannot wait to see you fight my son." said Splinter.

 _How did he, what, how? Leo and I both thought that. We looked at each like how did he? There was an weird silence. Mikey grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground, I panicked and flipped him._

"Sorry Mikey, next please don't do that, I panic sometimes. I can't really see where I'm going."

"It's ok" Mikey said understanding me.

 _We walked out and Raph chuckled a bit_

"Come on, we're cooking pizza, like you said. Do you need to feel around the kitchen, to make a map in your head."

"I'm good, but I freaked out about Icecream Kitty earlier with Leo so, I'm fine."

 _I got out the flour and other things while Mikey started to make the tomato sauce._

"Mikey, add this to the sauce, then taste it."

 _I put the herbs in his hand and he put them in and tasted it_

"How? This is beautiful."

"Secrets, my friend." I said.

 _I had a fun time cooking with Mikey. Mikey threw flour in my face and I did the same back and we laughed so hard. It told about twenty extra minutes cleaning up the floury mess. I popped the pizza in the oven_ _. One pizza per two people and an extra for Mikey because, he said he wouldn't share if he only had half a pizza. Splinter and Casey would share an extra cheese, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and April had mushroom pepperoni and Leo and I would share one with olives. Mikey had a weird idea of Leo and I sharing but, I didn't care if anything it sounds like I shouldn't share with Mikey. I walked up to Leo who was getting Space Heroes videos ready and the tv in the perfect angle_

"Since the pizzas cooking, wanna duel now?" I told him.

 _He smiled and we both went to Splinter's training room._


	7. Candy Corn

**Leo's Pov**

 _We got in positions, how the only thing that worries me, is unlike my brothers Snow could see things before they even came and could hear my breathing and everything. Snow attacked me, her dagger slashing which, I blocked with my blades and threw them back to her and she backed up a bit. I charged and drove them through the air, but Snow blocked it and took away her dagger and did a back flip perfecting and stood ready for the next move. I went to her back and held the blade to her neck, like lightning she broke free, while I was in shock, swept me off of my feet and grabbed my katanas that fell and held one on each side of my neck_.

"Checkmate." she told me _._

 _She was good. She offered a hand and pulled me up,_

"Good fight, I got lucky." Snow said,

"Yeah." I agreed.

 _She walked out and went to the bathrooms._

Mikey came and said "You're welcome."

"For what?"

 _I asked, he leaned in and had a smile the kind, in a few minutes water balloon kind, then_

He whispered "Since everyone is sharing a pizza tonight, I got you and her to share and she agreed to watch the Space Heroes with us AND you get to tell her what's going on, starting a conversation, yes Prankenstein done it again."

 _How did Mikey know I like her and how did he come up with such a smart plan, good job Mikey, I had to admit._

"Thanks...what are you going to make me do now?" I asked,

"Simple, tomorrow is your day of cleaning." _Mikey confidently said. I remembered that he had his favorite show after lunch when, he usually has to clean. Mikey was helping me out a lot. I watched how hard it was for Donnie to get April's attention like that so, I knew a good deal when, I saw one._

"Fine, one day but, no making an extra mess." I told him with my best Space Heroes pose.

"Deal." he happily said

"Deal."

 _And we shook on it._  
 _  
_ **Next Day**

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _How did Mikey get Snow to share pizza with Leo AND let Leo talk about the episode? I was a genius and I couldn't do that with April. Mikey, out of people outsmarted me. He got Leo to do his cleaning for the day, I would never tell Mikey, but I would trade cleaning for that kind of bond time with April. Snow went and ate pizza with Leo and they stopped the episode to explain, if I could explain science to April like that, but Snow didn't seem into the show at first, but soon became excited about the show too. She said didn't like shows because, she could never fully enjoy them. I went back to work on the toaster than Leo broke again, good thing Snow could cook. She went back home but, Leo showed her out, he came back and went to_

Mikey and said "Snow thought she knew a turtle that would like this."

 _She gave him one of his favorites candy corn, Mikey yelled with joy, it was summer and he never got the limited edition candy in season and savored every piece. He even went crazy when, for his eight birthday we got some._

 **Flashback**

 _Mikey was excited opening his present. They all got him one. Birthdays were so fun because, it was the only time we got things from above ground. The present had printer paper hand colored with orange and dark orange stripes in crayon. It took a while coloring each line perfectly, but it was worth it. He screamed when he opened it, his favorite. He looked at us unbelieving at the sugar coated joy. Candy corn! It was past Halloween and Splinter had put on winter clothes like the season and sunglasses and a real looking human mask. Everyone put a couple cents in and there was some arguing, but everyone agreed that Mikey's favorite candy was Candy corn. Splinter found a place that still sold some and bought the last bag. Leo distracted Mikey with skateboarding match while, Splinter was gone. I colored the paper while, Raph cut the ribbon and made a bow and grabbed the box. Mikey had the biggest grin, he couldn't believe his eyes. He started to hug and yell thank you. He went back and grabbed a piece, Leo cut it in half and Mikey slowly savored each side. Everyone loved the smile on Mikey's face and felt happy but, Mikey was the happiest of them all. After his tongue was orange and white but, he saved the rest for later. No words could describe how happy the orange masked and colored tongue was._

He said "Best birthday EVER!"

 _Snow seemed kind, she handled Mikey pretty well, and when Raph was mad at Leo, politely asked Raph to stop yelling. She even helped me work out a problem with the Shell Raiser, April was a senior and she no way couldn't do what the junior Snow did. I could see why Leo liked her. I heard the Space Heroes theme song, I picked up Leo's phone, Snow._

 _"_ Hello." I said,

"Hi, Donnie, Leo said he wanted to watch more tomorrow but, I just remembered that two of my foster parents are coming over to visit for a day or two, could you please tell Leo and that I'm sorry. Thanks Donnie." and she hung up.

 _Two of my foster parents, how many did she have and what happened to her parents? Her eyes shouldn't be that unnatural color, why is it like that? If she didn't get kicked out for behavior since, she was kind to even Raph, why did she get kicked out? I thought uncertainly, what happened to her?_


	8. Questions

**Before "Turtles in Time"**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _It was the afternoon and I hoped Donnie explained to Leo. I went home and started cooking lasagna, their favorite. I heard knocking and opened the door, my first foster parents Mrs. and Mr. Oak came in their farm clothes, black shoes and wrinkly faces I missed._

 **Flashback**

 _I was in a car, it driving for a long time to a farm. It was a week after the accident and I still hoping, I would wake up and could see. I was something called blind? What does blind mean? They said I was going to a new home and new family, and I asked what happened to my last home and family. They had a horrified tone in their voice and_

said "You'll love the new home."

 _I was sent off to a random farm in another state. I got dropped off and two footsteps came close_ ,

"So, this is the sweetie we're taking care of." A woman said in a grandmother tone,

the man said in a kind tone "Hello, so what's your name."

"Snow." I said.

 _I tried to look for a wall with my hands but, the man picked me up._

"You should wait a bit before, walking alone. Don't want you to get hurt."

The woman said "Dinners ready, my famous lasagna."

"You're in for a real treat, Snow."

 **That night**

"How did you come down the stairs and get water when we were sleeping?" He curiously asked.

"I made a map of the house, when you showed me around and touched all the walls for memory and I woke up and didn't want to wake you." I told him "Are you mad?"

 _I was scared, would the footsteps from the other house come back if I did something wrong?_

"No, but I didn't want you to get hurt that's all."

"Will the footsteps come back?" _He had a pause thinking of what to say_ , "No, I promise." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Oak."

"Call me daddy."

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Oak said "It's been too long."

 _I ran and hugged him_

"I missed you too." Mrs. Oak asked "What's that wonderful smell."

 _I walked down the hall and took out of the oven the lasagna._

"It's lasagna." She was surprised

"I got better at making maps and I like the red and white shirt you're wearing."

"How did you know?"

"I got better at smell and hearing. Different dyes give off a distinct smell."

 _Mr. Oak grabbed plates and forks and set them on the table and_

said "You were always was our smart beautiful girl. I missed you so much when you had to go to another foster parents." "Me too." I agreed.

Flashback

"I don't wanna go. Please stop."

 _I cried to the driver of the car who carried me to the car._

"Listen to me, Snow it's not safe here." Mr. Oak tried to calm me.

"But I lived here for three years."

"I know but..."

 _His face frowned with sadness and Mrs. Oak couldn't say a word, tears streaming down her face. I want to stay. The footstep didn't get me like daddy promised. Daddy never broke promises. I broke free,_

"I'll miss you daddy, can you visit?"

 _and hugged him_

"I promise _."_

 _I got carried again_

"Bye daddy." "Bye." the both said in union.

 _I drove off to the next nowhere but, I cried I wanted this nowhere instead. I loved the swing they got me, the home schooling, cows, dog and everything. Once again I had to leave for no reason. Why couldn't I stay?_

 _I ate with them and we chatted and soon they had to leave. I hugged both and_

said "Bye, come any time, but call first so, I can make food and not takeout."

They smiled. "Thanks for the food and I'm so glad you found some friends at school and you love work. The work tastes good too." said Mrs. Oak,

Mr. Oak said "Keep up the school work and if any boy likes you, call me and I'll drive here and get him."

"Honey!" Mrs. Oak snapped.

"I'm telling the truth." He argued.

"Bye, thanks for dinner."

 _I yelled and waved goodbye. The little car drove off and I started to clean the kitchen._

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _I told a disappointed Leo about the call. Mikey was cooking pizza with Icercream kitty talking to him, Splinter and Leo were training and Raph was at Casey's apartment. April had extra homework so, she couldn't come to the lair. I went in the lab. I was so curious about Snow I couldn't help myself. I started with Google but, I didn't have the information I wanted. Then I started to hack, to find out about Snow. I had been at it for fifteen minutes and saw a U.S. File with her name and went in. Why was it so hard to crack? It was a very coded file. I decided to look at the text before the pictures._

 _A couple murdered, claw marks of a large cat, tiger, loin size, found on floor too. Daughter found and was blinded by attacker, was in other room. Moved into foster care. Attacker never found. Girl doesn't remember parents and what attacker looked like. Several other cases all over the world with same claw marks, still all of them never found killer. Only one with a survivor._

 _Found Age: 5 Current Age: 17 Hair: brown Eyes before: blue after: white_

 _A girl exactly like Snow, none of this makes sense, wait a second, claw marks, tiger. Didn't Shredder kidnapped Snow, wait tiger claws, it fit like a puzzle piece TIGER-_


	9. Curiousity

**Donnie's Pov**

 _Did I get this right? I didn't believe what I saw. Tigerclaw was Shredder's Assassin. Did he have jobs before? Every skill needed to be perfected. Was Snow's parents one of the starting jobs for Shredder? I said the girl didn't know, that's terrible. You're parents get, yikes and you don't know. How could anyone be so cruel to blind Snow and do such a thing to her parents? She must long to see once more. I read the info again and didn't want to see the pictures. How sad. I wish I could tell her but, there mush be a good reason why they didn't tell her. What should I do? What did her parents do to upset Shredder?_ _She must have not known._ _Then wait a second didn't Leo tell me something very usual earlier._

 **Flashback**

 _Leo came to the lab after the rescue mission and Snow left._

"Hey Donnie." He said. "What's the matter?"

 _I asked half listening and half working on the toaster that Leo broke, why did the toaster hate Leo? This is getting old._

"Snow went crazy and attacked Tigerclaw and knocked him out with her hands! She was pure fury, worse than I have seen Raph ever."

 _I confused, Snow seemed kind and caring and not anything like Raph's anger issues and_ said "Maybe she was just angry for kidnapping her?" "I don't think so." Said Leo, he looked worried.

I told him "She is a strong person. I don't think she enjoyed being in the hands of Shredder."

 _Leo started to worry less_

"Thanks." He said

 _and left me alone in the lab. I then finished the toaster. I went to work on the Shell Raiser and after the Party Wagon since, Jones accidentally hit it with his hockey puck._

 _She must have remembered Tigerclaw voice or something. Anyone could be scared of a giant tiger fighter but, think of what she felt about him. Yikes. I don't want to anger her. Who can I tell, who would understand having family ripped away for no reason, understand starting a new life. Understand the burden and difficulty, Splinter! I ran to his room and shut the door,_

"We need to talk."

 **Later**

Splinter said "Hmm, maybe let the past present itself in its own course."

"What about Leo and the others Sensei?" I asked

"Give her time." He replied

"She may not even know what she has seen or not seen."

"But-"

 _I couldn't argue with him, I sighed and left._

 **Next Day**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Earlier Mikey called and asked if I could take his place in patrol with Leo since, he had to do cleaning after Icecream kitty bathed the floor in its sugar goodness. Yiikes, think of cleaning the sugary, sticky glue like mess. I went to the spot and waited for the blue turtle. Something was coming and I turned and threw a dagger next to its head. Wait a second,_

"Sorry Leo." I said and

he said "It's ok but, nice aim."

 _We ran over the roof tops and Leo stopped. The Purple Dragons, he went in and knocked them out and afterwards I tied them up. Luckily Casey wasn't here or we would have to wait for him to put his signature on them._

I heard a noise and yelled "Leo watch out!"

 _Hun tried to punch Leo with his iron knuckles. I went and threw a couple ninja stars that Splinter gave me before, moving in. I tried to cut at Hun but, he ducked, perfect and Leo hit him and he went down. Hun was pinned on the ground and we walked away_ said

"I heard about how you and Tigerclaw are."

"What?" Leo said.

"I'll explain our rivalry later." I said

"Let's go."

 _Leo looked at me like this isn't over and followed me. We went to the lair and raced there. Leo was sure what happened and went to the couch_

and said "What's going on?" _with his best Space Heroes pose and looked me in the eye._

I told him "When I was five, a man came into our house. There were screams and I hid. A glint of metal was the last thing I saw. I moved into foster care but, no one told me, what happened that night."

he said "Sorry, wanna watch Space Heroes."

"Ok."

 _I looked to the lab, was Donnie watching us? Never mind and went back to the show with Leo explaining the whole thing. I went back to the show and enjoyed the popcorn Leo made. Leo explained about the show while, we shared popcorn. He already showed his collection of comics and really loved the show. He continued the show, I wasn't into it but, I just wanted to hang out with Leo._

 **Shredder's Pov**

 _Hun entered the room and was terribly afraid. Karai hissed at the Purple Dragon leader. By the look on his face, he had failed. This sets back my plan._

"Hun you have failed me." I told the weak little man.

 _Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. At least he had bowed before me unlike sometimes the pig and fish._

"It will not happen again." He said fear filling his eyes.

 _I looked to the tiger beast_

"Tigerclaw, would you assist in the capture?"

"Yes, master I would love to."

 _I don't know how but, the tiger had implanted a seed of fear in the heart of the girl. The girl feared him more than me, impressive._

"Leave Hun." I said _,_

 _"_ Thank you."

 _He bowed and walked away. Don't worry soon she shall see why Tigerclaw bows down to me._


	10. Second Time

**Snow's Pov**

 _Leo and the gang wanted April, Casey and me to go to the patrol with them. Casey and April had either schoolwork or hockey or both. The footbots were no problem against five of us. Suddenly nets flew and captured Mikey, Donnie tried to flee him but, a net flew on him too. The net was made of iron chains and would be hard to break. Raph, Leo and I kept close, waiting. Two nets came and I dodged it but, the two turtles didn't. The snake girl, footbots came and then another came, TIGERCLAW! I could do nothing to help the turtles and waited for the chance. They tried and tried but, the iron chains were too strong for their weapons._

Tigerclaw came and said "Remember the time I hunted you and tried to save those puny friends of yours but, don't worry. You will not escape this time."

 **Flashback**

 _It has been a month since, the move from my first to my second family. There was a mom, dad, six year old son Johnny and a four year old daughter, Jane. They were very kind and the dad was a police officer and the mom worked at a bank. The apartment was close to the middle of town and I shared the room with the other girl but, it was nice to have company, her snores and mumbles calmed me. Jane looked up to me as a big sister. There was more heat up food unlike the farm, but I didn't mind. The busy city had its own perks like the farm. I often helped the baby sitter and went to a real school for the first time, not a home school. Today, dad and mum had a dinner meeting and the baby sitter would come and watch us. Tracy the baby sitter was kind. Tracy was making dinner when someone knocked on the door. The footsteps! I grabbed the two children and Tracy on the fire escape. Tracy saw my worry and went along unknowing why. I grabbed a couple kitchen knives and put them on my belt, made for those kind. I grabbed Jane and Tracy had Johnny. We made it to the garden outside before the door cracked open. I told them to run and Tracy nearly screamed when she saw me take out a knife. We ran but, the shadow came close and we had to split. Tracy and Johnny made it to the station and called for help. I was stuck with Jane. The shadow followed. I ran in a building and cut the power, it didn't matter to me but, hopefully harder for him. He was there, still behind us._

I heard "You know, I was hoping for the officer but, you will be my extra prize. I can't wait to kill you like your parents."

 _Jane started to cry. I squeezed her hand to calm her. He was following. I took a knife and threw it. It was blocked by the person. I threw Jane on my shoulders and ran faster. The person came in front. I threw Jane in back of me and took out two knifes, one for each hand. I slashed and he easily blocked it. He tried to slash at my side but, I blocked that. He cut into my side, blocking the pain, I drove a knife in his side and twisted it and pulled it out. He yelped in pain and the fight continued. No one got anymore flesh but, he grabbed Jane._

"Put the weapons down or the little girl gets it."

 _He would blind her too! I put the weapons down and kicked him in the gut and booked it. I thought I heard another footsteps though. I grabbed Jane and she was on my shoulders. I kept a dagger ready and exited the building. I was terrified, I opened the door and there was the police including dad. I dropped off Jane and she ran to her father._

"Daddy!" she cried and hugged him.

 _I limped a bit and walked toward him._

"Jane's ok." I said.

 _His smile dropped when he saw the cut_

"Let's get that checked out."

"I'm fine."

 _I said breathing hard and tired._

"Snow!" Mum, Tracy and Johnny yelled.

 _They wanted to hug but, the blood coming through the shirt stopped them. I got picked up by another officer and put in the same car as dad. As he drove he was crying, he never cried and_

he spoke "Thank you so much, without you."

 _He paused thinking_

"How did you know?"

"The footsteps were in my house too." I told him.

 _His face went grim. He didn't want to think about what could have happened._

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and drained, sore."

"Don't worry we'll get that cut fixed. After wanna go home."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You will not hurt them." I said strongly.

 _Everyone was shocked, using the distraction I brought out my ninja stars and took out the footbots. Karai attacked and I drove and blocked the arms, learning from last time. Karai went for my face and I jumped over her and knocked her out._

"You're next Tigerclaw." I yelled in fury

Th _e turtles gasped and turned at Leo for some reason. Tigerclaw jumped down, I was ready. He shot at me and I blocked it with my blade. He charged and I went to the side barely avoiding his blade. I threw a couple ninja stars, when he was distracted, I went and kicked his legs throwing him on the ground and quickly cut the rope and threw Mikey's met on him and wrapped it around the furious cat. I walked up and slapped his face so hard he got knocked out and freed the other turtles who were shocked. We left the knocked out snake and tiger and the remains of the footbots behind and went to the lair._


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I don't own tmnt. I looked on amazon, nick, iTunes, youtube, a free website that didn't work, my tv and I couldn't find "Turtles in Time" even after over 2 1/2 hours of pure searching decided to do a off season before that episode chapter. The end is a bit inspired by a show or series called "Librarians" where if you seen it, you'll see it. I am not the first to have a very common theme of dark Leo, you'll see later but, I am only using the theme. No, I don't think Leo will go crazy, anyway sorry about the tv not having the show, so yeah. This chapter is 2/5 longer to make up for the skipping and thxs for over a 1000 views.**

 **Oh one last thing major cliffhanger.**

 **"When Life gives you no new episodes, you make your own."**

 **-ShadowKnight**

Snow's Pov

 _We went to the lair and everyone split up to their relaxing places. Donnie went to the lab, Mikey to his room, Raph to the punching corner and Leo to Space Heroes. I sat by the blue leader and spent the rest of the night watching the alien themed series. I was sharing pizza, when_ Leo said "Nice dagger." "Thanks." _I said and went home but, was called back half an hour later._ "Come now." Donnie said. "Fine." _I said putting down my finished homework. I went into the lair and came to the crowd around Donnie and his computer._ Donnie spoke "There is going to be a fundraiser for New York rebuilding it's self and Shredder is hosting it in the Central New York tomorrow at six." There was a pause, letting it sink in. Leo said "Why would he do this?" "I don't know." "Donnie, how will get in?" asked Raph asked. Splinter spoke "My sons, you cannot go, for it is too dangerous." Donnie said "April or Casey will have to go." "I could go." I told them. "What, it's too dangerous." Leo said giving me a look of no way "I could have a blind dog that's actually a robot instead and Casey and April are very well known by Shredder and I'm not. Plus I'm a fighter." _I crossed my arms trying to do a stubborn look like April._ "No way." Leo frimy said and Donnie said "It's actually a really good plan Snow. I may work." "Are you serious!" Leo yelled _. I looked at him with an evil eye, he was surprised and calmed down a bit._ "Well, I guess…just break some footbots for me." Raph said. _April yelped with eyes twinkling with joy_ "Leo, don't worry I make sure she looks perfect in her *pause* DRESS _!" Leo blushed and his face went limp_. "April, I have some dresses at home wanna come?" "I'd love too." _She squealed. Donnie had a hit of jealousy on his face for some reason. Leo just stood there and didn't move even when Mikey poked his face. I went to my apartment and April decided to make me choose and told me about them and it was between a slightly dark pink chiffon flowing dress with slash of sparkling beads or shiny dark blue a bit darker then Leo's bandanna for most of the evening dress with shiny black fabric around the waist with a light blue flower and on the top of the dress at the edge of the sleeveless neck part was a the same light blue. The dress was knee high unlike the flowing pink long dress. I chose the blue one. April went home and I called to about not going to work and slept excited for tomorrow._

Next Day

Leo's Pov

 _Snow said she be here any minute. What if she was attacked by the foot or the mutants kidnapped her or or or, stay clam Leo. Snow was ten minutes late. I was pacing._ Donnie said "I wish I could see April in a dress, don't worry Leo." _Donnie had a look of wow what's that and was looking behind me. I turned. Snow's highlighted hair was perfectly curled, the locks bouncing on her shoulder with the most beautiful blue dress I have even seen. She had a sparking bracelet and a necklace to match the beaded sparkles. The same dark blue with her glasses and lovely heels. She didn't have that much make up only her lipstick with a bit redder lips. She was the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen._ She said "Do I look ok?" _I was blushing a bit and light headed._ "Um, you look amazing." _I rubbed my head. Donnie saw my look of awe and stepped in_ "Wanna, see your dog with the tech." "Yeah sure." _She walked away. Splinter was gave a blank but, understanding look and went away and Mikey and Raph looked about to tease but, a Splinter look was all it took to stop them. I got the Shell Raiser and dropped her off and a scary thought occurred, what if she had other men looking at her. I was soon comforted by Donnie's reassuring hand. He must have known how I felt and looked to the wheel and just hoped she would be safe from boys and Shredder._

Snow's Pov

 _It had between about half an hour and no action but, several men asked to dance. I went and danced for a couple minutes and left. I was weirdly popular and I went to the buffet and ate some shrimp. I went to a table and found a Karai walking in a hallway and followed. I called the turtles with a button on the dog's collar and walked softly. Karai and Baxter Stockman were talking_ "I can't wait to have the richessst man and women under Ssshredder's control." _I waited and looked the turtles were on the roof, I walked in and grabbed a dart gun the dog and shot and missed both of them. I fought Karai but, Baxter was getting the others. I grabbed my dagger and cut a sleepy dart open and put the poison on it. Fight poison with poison. I was nearly bitten by an ambushing Karai but ducked. I leaped and kicked her in the head and she kicked me in the stomach. She was about to bite me when, I cut her shoulder and the poison kicked in. I was knocked out by someone. Darkness everywhere._

Leo's Pov

 _We were almost there._ "I'll save Snow and you guys take care of Tigerclaw and the rest ok _." I didn't wait for a reply and drove in through the window. There was a lot of glass jars with liquids on shelves and looked to the left, Snow! I ran to her and he awoke happy to see me. I untied the knots and heard fighting. She stood up started to fight. She looked dirty but, still beautiful in her torn dress. Karai hissed attacked me and pinned me to the ground and Snow pushed her off. Mikey was fighting but then, Fishface tripped over the shelves and I couldn't run and a black acid looking chemical poured on us. Everyone stopped fighting._

Donnie's Pov

 _Unknown chemical never a good sign. It happened so fast. The black ooze poured all over Leo and Snow._ "WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled to the fly _mutant and gave an angry look to him. I knew that this was very bad. Snow's outfit turned an orange red like fire. She started to cry but, the least favorite red liquid was her tears. Leo suddenly had bruises and cuts just like he was in the farm house. His banana turned a black color._ "WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled louder to a white faced fly man. He said shaking, afraid "That liquid was was was fffrrroomm the kkkane, I rrrreeeopens every wound aaannnd mmmaakkkesss you hhhaaavvvee diffferrent chemicals in their brains." "WHAT!" asked not wanting to hear what he was says "Bbbasically, they become the wwworse vvversions of themselves taking away any training or rules. Iiitt wwwas ttoo unstable and dddestroyed tttoo much and thhey was closed the project. The sane person wwwas ssso ccrazy, he murdered ssso many of ttthe kane and he wasn't a trained fighter _. Everyone looked at each other with fear when, Leo and Snow started to move._


	12. Chapter 12

**These last two chapters are most likely my favs. Thxs for the comments and I'm glad last chapter was good. Pls, in this chapter remember Snow and Leo are insane and have chaos of emotions in their mind. and it makes them only have strong emotions or none sorta thing but, pls don't try to understand their feelings because, they're insane right now. Yes, this is creepy but, it is much more exciting having (hopefully) two lovable characters turn evil than evil people doing evil things. Later on, I made the song but, it has no music, it was a idea and I followed it. I made this 1/10 larger then the usual 1k so, enjoy.  
Srry for having this late, I was going to upload and thing popped up and I uploaded as so as possible. -Thxs  
**

 **I don't own tmnt, I have to say this so many times lol.**

Raph's Pov

 _Snow and Leo stood up and Leo's eyes was a gray color. Snow smiled but, it was an insane smile the kind, the owner enjoyed other's suffering. They both smiled and laughed crazily and looked at Mikey and nodded. What? They bruised, cut and knocked out the fly, dog, fish and tiger. They ran to me. I couldn't dodge the lightning attacks and was tied to a beam. They lunged for Donnie, Mikey tried to save him but, was knocked out and they looked to Donnie. They grabbed Karai and made her sink her fangs in him._ "NO!" I yelled _, trying in vain to distract them, I will get them. Leo grabbed and used the fangs on the fly and kept them in Tigerclaw. Snow walked up to me_ "Scarlet Snow and Dark Leo are not Leo and the Snow they once was, Raph." _She walked away, the nerve_ "Come back and fight me." _She turned and gave a look Dark Leo. He grabbed Mikey. No, not Mikey. Please no. She took off her glasses. It was the worse wound I have ever seen. The blood streamed down like tears and looked so painful. Scarlet Snow went and cut across the fly's and Donnie's hands, they both yelped. She and Leo, no Dark Leo went through the window and escaped with Mikey. The dark version of fearless looked happier and more relaxed for some reason._

Later

Donnie's Pov

 _I opened my eyes to the lair with Raph and Sensei looking at me. I had a huge headache._ "Ugh, where's Mikey." I said _to the burly Raph and backed up against the wall and looked at the worried two._ "Scarlet Snow and Dark Leo kidnapped him." He said _looking like it was his fault. I looked down_ "Why are my hands bandaged and in pain?" Sensei told me "My son, I fear after they poisoned you, they cut your hands so, and you can't go on a computer or make a robot. My healing power made it faster but, it'll reopen." _No computer or lad work, that means fighting too. Mikey. I saw April and Casey come in_ "We came after we heard what happened, Donnie are you okay?" she asked. "I am, but Mikey." _Raph looked guilty_ "It wasn't your fault _." I comforted him. He went out of the room started to use the punching bag. Mikey, what do they have in store for him. I felt a chill_. Casey said "I'll fix the Shell Raiser since, Darky Leo and Red two broke it a bit." _And Casey left. April and Splinter started clean the weapons since, they were dirty and a katana popped out of the closet._

No one's Pov

The two evil friends went for a rooftop run after putting the knocked out Mikey in empty warehouse. "Doesn't feel good to not be yourself and just be without rules holding you back." "Yah" Dark Leo agreed. She started to sing in a pained voice and sweet voice "The blood of yesterday, the sorrows of today, it will all go away." They both sang "Tomorrow, Tomorrow." He twirled her and sang "Our slice of insanity for at least a day and… "Tomorrow, Tomorrow." "The pain of being blind." "The fear in your mind. Goes away… "Tomorrow, Tomorrow." He stopped twirling her. She sang in a painful voice "Darkness growing," "My blood showing, but, it will all go away, "Tomorrow, Tomorrow." Dark Leo sat on the edge of the building and Scarlet Snow came. "I'm tired of being the leader, the fearless, the burden is too much." "It's okay, I hate the burden of having your life ruined by no good reason but, at least we met each other." They hugged and he spoke "Yeah." "Do wanna see of Mikey is awake." "Yeah." Leo swiped away the dried blood and smiled at his friend.

Mikey's Pov

 _I woke up to a concrete room with a small, very high window streaming some light. There was a lantern lifted up by rope. I was surprised when there was no chains or anything holding me. I was on a bed made of three pillows and a blanket. I looked all around, it wasn't too bad. I looked and there was my favorite pizza. I saw Snow come out, her dress was red and with her glasses on._ "What are going to do to me?" I asked. Snow said "Make our team a threesome. Make you one of us." _No, I not going to be a monster. No._ "In order to make you like us in the least suffering way, we'll get the black ooze." "Where's Leo, what did you do to him?" _Did she torture him? Leo came and_ said "I'm here Mikey." "Leo get me out of here." "I'm Leo's dark version so, to make this easier please remember that." _He had the wounds like the farmhouse but, he looked relaxed more than usual, like before he was leader. He had a smile, a carefree one. He looked at me and_ said "Don't worry Raph is ok." "What about Donnie?" _He paused and looked to Snow with a look of I'll tell the truth and_ sighed "Donnie has Karai's venom but, will not be working with his hands for a while. He is most likey was healed by Splinter." _I cried, Donnie no. Donnie! He looked as if he wanted to get through the jail bars and hug me but, he had a look like he couldn't and Snow took over and_ said "If, IF I see Donnie, would you like me to take a picture." _I rubbed my nose,_ "Yeah." _Leo frowned and went to give a look of thanks to Snow. She gave a look of no problem and went out of the light. Leo brought the newest comic and gave below the jail bars and left._

Donnie's Pov

 _I heard footsteps coming toward the lab. I opened the door and saw a girl with brown hair and red highlights with blue and green eyes looking straight at me. SNOW!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again thxs for the amazing comments. So, this chapter is one of my favorite ends (u'll see y :D). I'm tried to make Dark Leo crazy but, still brotherly to Mikey and Snow more of a supportive person. But last chapter pls remember that Mikey is very forgiveful to others.**

 **I don't own tmnt.**

Donnie's Pov

 _Snow quickly got out a camera and took a picture and booked it._ I yelled "Snow's here." _Raph, Splinter, April and Casey ran and joined the chase. Why did she take a picture? She quickly guided through the sewers. If, we got her, Mikey! I ran faster. I threw a couple sleeping darts and tracking devices but, they all missed. Raph ran a head, he looked very anger, more than usual and cornered Snow. She back flipped over Raph put a sleep dart in his neck, ran to Casey and grabbed his glove and shocked him with it. Splinter was about to attack but, she grabbed the glove again and put rubber boots. I yelped when it stocked me. It was painful. She shocked the sewer and ran while Splinter, April and I was distracted. Our last chance at Mikey._

Later

Mikey's Pov

 _Donnie's ok. Yay. Donnie's fine. I smiled_ "Thanks big bro." Leo smiled _. I hated that he wanted to make me different but, at least it was to make me like him. I couldn't believe what he did to Donnie but, he was turned insane._ Leo asked "How's it going _?" for some reason his voice was a touch deeper than usual regular Leo_. I said "I'm fine." _Snow came into the room and gave Leo a look of come with me now, I wanna talk to you in private. I went back to munching my pizza while, Leo and Snow went out of the room. Hopefully Leo and Snow went back to normal soon. I hope Donnie and Raph are not worried about me. After a couple minutes they came back and Leo and showed the black ooze_ "We have the thing, would you like to do anything before…this." He said, worried about me. _I gave puppy eyes_ "Can I say bye to Raph, Donnie and Splinter?" _Leo and Snow gave several looks but, Leo and Snow both agreed._ Snow said "Fine but, we will be there. We don't want to lose you _." I smiled, than Leo gave a weak one but, Snow gave a look, it'll be okay. I can't wait to see Donnie and Raph. Snow went and unlocked the door and signaled me to follow. We went to a roof of a random building, Leo gave me my T-Phone._ I called Donnie "Donnie, Please come on, no Don-" _the battery died. Leo looked upset and Snow grabbed the phone and said "Mikey, plan B, they'll come and you can say goodbye in person. I hugged both of them. Hopefully Donnie and Raph find a way to turn them to normal, I miss Leo._

 _Donnie's Pov_

 _I went to look at my T-Phone and saw one missed call, MIKEY! I ran and heard_ "Donnie, Please come on, no Don-" _Mikey sounded sad and worried. I ran and gave the phone to the rest of them and put it on speaker and slowly traced the signal._ "Come on lets go." I yelled to Raph _who was ready to go, he didn't want anything to happen to Mikey too. I_ _wish I could do something. I ran to the sewer cap and went above ground. The New York sky was a night fulled hue with yellow stars dotting the blue. I ran to the roof and went to the direction of Mikey._ "MIKEY!" Raph and I ran to Mikey. He smiled and hugged us. Mikey frowned and said "Leo and Snow said I could say goodbye before, they make me like them." _We frowned and gave a look this is not happening. I saw Leo and Snow. Snow and Leo were sitting with their legs over the roof and Leo had no wounds and Snow was smiling and turned to see us. I got in a stance but, Mikey saw it and frowned more when he saw my hands. Snow and Leo stood up and Raph gave a look of anger. Then Tigerclaw and the rest of the mutant henchmen came. Everyone turned to them and got ready for a fight. Fishface went and fought with Raph, Baxter was with me, Razher with Leo and Tigerclaw and Snow. It went on with several minutes but, Tigerclaw grabbed Mikey. Everyone stopped fighting. Tigerclaw held Mikey up with his paws. Mikey looked at Leo and_ said "Help!" _Leo looked at the black ooze and Mikey._

Dark Leo's Pov

 _If I help him, I drop the ooze but MIKEY! I had a bloodcuring scream, pure confusion. Mikey or ooze. Help or not. I grabbed my head. AHHH! I fought the insanity. I signaled to Snow to help me. I can't no Mikey! I screamed again Donnie looking in fear. I took off grey and blue fabric and saw Snow take off the glasses one eye blue and the other white and we nodded and both charged. We sliced at Tigerclaw who let go of Mikey and ran away with others. Mikey ran to Snow and me and hugged us_ "You guys are back." _And he smiled with a big grin._ "Let's go home."

Later

Donnie's Pov

 _Leo and Snow knew about what happened and were just glad it was over and Mikey was beaming. Snow and Leo came out of the training room and sat on the steps. Splinter had a light training with them._ "Hey Snow." "What the matter Leo." She said. "I was thinking." "Yeah." "I hated being evil." "Me too." "At least we were together." _Wait, where was this going?_ "Yeah." "So…I wasn't sure." He blushed "Do you wanna have a date with…me?"

 **Oooooo, that ending thou.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don' t own tmnt. 1/2 bigger than the usual since, bottom bonus.**

Donnie's Pov

 _Snow looked at Leo for a moment and kissed him. What? How did Leo? What? She leaned back and_ said "Definitely Leo." _She smiled at the dumb look Leo had on his face processing what happened. Raph had his hand cupped on his mouth looking at them, his face surprised. The rest of the guys was in training._ Snow said "I should get the pizza." _She blushed almost as much as Leo and left the room. Leo got kissed and a date. How? I have been trying to get April for two years and Leo, Leo bested me in not even a month. One MONTH! Casey threw open the door and walked to Leo gave him a high-five,_ "Dude, I don't know how but, you have mad skills with the ladies." _Casey had a stupid grin towards Leo. April was terribly trying to hold back the gossip girl or squeal at couples instinct. Raph was still processing. Splinter walked out, he had a look of pride but, his face was mostly blank, he must be unsure of what to do. Leo stood up and walked to me and_ whispered "I didn't think I would get this far what do I do?" I answered "Leo, you got farther then, anyone here but Sensei. I don't know." _Leo walked to his room, unsure how to act. The first and last crush wanted to kill him, so he didn't know how to act with being accepted. Sensei walked up to me_ "Sensei, I wanna know how to understand women." I told him "My son, you have tech the defeated an alien invasion, you have made weapons from the simplest of items but, remember many have climbed the highest mountain, a couple have walked the moon but, no one and still no one understands women, not even women, don't try the impossible." _He pat my back and went back to training with April._ Casey said "Wanna fix the Shell Raiser?" "Yeah." _Raph went back to punching but, didn't know how to act with "Leo's girlfriend" actually being his girlfriend._

Leo's Pov

 _I sat on my bed. I didn't think I would get this far. I thought she would be like nope, sorry. She said once she never had a date or kiss before, me neither. She said yes. What do I do? I blushed again, she said yes. What should I do, maybe ask April? NO! Raph or Casey, heck no. Splinter, maybe. Mikey? Mikey was the best at reading emotions and did help me. I should ask him and besides Splinter was busy. I sharpened my blades and polished them. Wow, I can't believe she would say yes. I ran and went to Mikey._ "Um, what should I do about the date? I didn't think I would get this far." Mikey turned around and said "I can understand people. Trust me. Women like some romance but, like still doing regular things but, a couple roses, pick her favorite color go a long way. Just look and talk normal but, try to do things she likes and make her smile. Pick up favorite food but, never overboard it. Be a gentleman and no cards since she can't see. Give her your attention but, still again not overboard. Be like her friend but, a tab only a little nicer, k?" Wow, Mikey's good. "Mikey how do you know this." "Dude, in order prank well, you need to understand people's minds to get the best reaction like this _." He threw a balloon at me._ "PRANKENSTEIN is back." _I would usually run and get him, but he did have some good points. Mikey smiled and I wiped the water off,_ "Let me show you." _Snow came and Mikey took the pizza boxes off of her hands and she smiled and_ said "Thanks Mikey." He said "You can watch tv don't worry, I'll get the pizzas ready." "Thanks for being such a gentleman today _." She walked down smiling. I ran to Mikey quickly and_ said "Smooth Mikey." "I try." _He made the pizza toppings and I sat by Snow._ "Where are we going?" Snow asked _. Um, um, um_ "Wanna have a picnic at night, like on a roof, tomorrow? Um, under the stars." She hugged me "I love to." _I heard a muffed laugh from Raph. I turned on Space Heroes and watched and Mikey brought pizza and everyone was soon watching, even Splinter who was half reading. We watched the show for the rest of the night till, she had to go home._

 **I heard ur comment so, chapter bonus time. I was going to leave it at that but, backstory time. If the question was how Leo got it, oops. Pls remember like Splinter both times he went insane the only thing that stopped him was his family same with Leo and Snow but, this one is more like Shredder and uses his family for fuel. This is a bit dark.**

Many Krang years before

No one's Pov

"The Krang have been making the Krang new liquid but, the Kane have working hard for the Kane." A Krang said. Krang Prime said "What does this do?" "The called the turtles who are turtles will have in contact with the liquid made by the ones called the Krang and then work for the ones called the Krang." "How?" The Krang pointed to the liquid that was a nightmare black. "The liquid, will make new chemical is the ones called the turtles' mind and make them think they need to help the ones called the Krang." "Has it been successful?" "Krang didn't try the liquid in fear of the Krang being hurt, but gave to the fly and man called Baxter, leader who's the one called Shredder, the ones called Krang have treaty with." "Is it safe?" "Krang do not know. The Krang think it's unnatural and Krang should stop it" Krang Prime said "Try it on the human." They walked into the room, the Krang busy working on the chemical. "What if it doesn't work?" "Don't worry, the human is weak." There was a muffled man chained. "It burns through the skin but, heals itself and goes into the mind. Krang shouldn't do this." A working Krang said but, was knocked out and dragged to other room by some guard Krang. They had the muffle removed and a crawl with the liquid in a glass ready to pour. It was a gallon or more. A Krang clicked the pour button and Krang Prime got a call and walked out to the other island planet. The black ooze covered the person, he went limp. The Krang thought he was dead but, he started to move. Started to laugh crazy and have evil look in his eyes. The knocked out Krang awoke "Krang the chemical contains the chemical that mind uses to be the emotion called revenge." The man punched the glass and his hand started to bleed. "Get out, sound the Krang alarm." The glass broke. The man screamed "You took my family away from me, let me return the favor for yours." He grabbed the nearest Krang and took out the brain and beat it to a pulp with blood his and the Krang's pink flying everywhere and the screams filling the air. The door locked. The Krang locked the others in to lock away the mad man. The man started to full his taste for blood, Krang blood. The Krang were like chickens in a fox's den. One scream, cry for help, shout of agony after another. Once, the room had only him alive he threw a punch at the door and could see but not harm the rest of the Krang in the building. He went and looked in the red and pink colored lab. He saw acid and threw the bottle against the door, Krang yelped when the door melted. The man jumped through and had a bloodbath. The Krang shot at him but, he poured a bit of the black ooze and it healed him. The other island that Krang Prime was on, was in contact with them at the time. The island was filled with the cries, screeching of the horror and misery they felt. Some were torn into pieces, others were burned by fire or acid. A couple shot themselves. Their bodies would never come home to their families. The man had no family with him or no end goal, to help the insanity. When he was finished and looked at his handiwork. He went outside but, a safe measure for the before lab was a force field. He screamed since he couldn't get out. Project was shut down and the Krang couldn't capture the man and lost lives trying to so, they made it a place for Krang to die, a death sentence for the worst of criminals. There was three hundred that died in the lab, everyone in the buildinh, another two trying to capture him and over one fifty sent there. He soon had very little Krang coming so, he kept on inventing new ways to torture the mind and body. It became a place where death is your best friend. Krang told their children that if you did this and this the Heartless Human would get you.


	15. Chapter 15

**The answer to that comment is since the Krang couldn't kill or get him out they use it as a death sentence and send ppl they wanna kill there, he mostly likely eats and has a Krang rat farm or eats the Krang (wow that's dark srry). Anyway for a lighter topic wasn't sure for a name for Snow x Leo I was thinking Neo (Snow+Leo -sowl) or maybe Snowel (Snow+Leo -o), I like Snowel better but, if any1 knows a good couple name idk how to make them, pls comment. I could use a couple couple names if anything. About 1/10 then the usual. Happy Fourth of July, srry if u don't celebrate it or don't know since, I put a bit in the story.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Leo's Pov

 _Mission Flowers. I had called April below and told her which flowers to get, there was daisies, roses, carnations and sunflowers. She picked the red and white striped rose. We met on the side and I said_ "Thanks April." _And paid her in quarters._ "No problem Leo." _She smiled. I went back to the lair with the rose and went to Mikey. I grabbed the ham and cheese sandwiches from the fridge and said hi to Icecream kitty. I can't wait to see Snow. I had a normal picnic blanket and put it on the spot we agreed on. It was enough away from traffic to not be seen but, close enough to see the lights. Snow came and sat next to me._ "Want a sandwich?" I asked. "Sure." _She grabbed one and unpeeled the plastic. We started to munch on the sandwiches. One of April's hair went on the flower and she picked it out._

Snow's Pov

"Hey nice dagger where did you get it? I looked at the slivery blade with roses and vines cut into it.

Flashback

 _After seeing Tigerclaw for a second time. I was on high alert coming home from school. I didn't ever want to see him again. It was a cold day and I came home to Tracy watching Johnny. Then Jane hugged my leg._ Tracy said "How did you throw knives like that? You used unbalanced non-throwing knives, how?" "I practiced afterschool when no one around for several years and hoped it won't come in handy. _Mum and dad came would come home at six in a couple hours. I went and home work. I could go to a regular school but, I had to have the dot thing. I did some math and other work and was almost done when_ Jane said "Can I play Barbie with you." _I smiled. I couldn't enjoy dressing dolls because, it was all the same to me so, I learned how to deal with it and act like I enjoyed it for Jane's sake._ "Five minutes?" "Fine." _She got her doll house ready. We played for an hour or so when,_ Tracy said "Snow, could you help me with Johnny. I have a test tomorrow and he wants to play." "I have an idea. Johnny wanna play Barbie." He pouted "That's little girl stuff." "No not that kind, you could use Ken as your...Firefighter and save the burning house." _Smooth save_. I asked Jane "Can Johnny use the house and instead you wanna have a tea party with real tea?" _Jane smiled she could always have a tea party but, real tea was not often._ "Yah. Let's play." _I gave got Johnny ready to play firefighter and Jane got the tea party with dolls ready. I got tea from the fridge and pour some in two cups and was ready to play._ Tracy said "Thanks." _Mum and dad came home and Tracy left and we had dinner. I went to bed and tomorrow was Saturday. I woke up and today was shopping day. We went to the mall and got food like usual but, Tracy picked up the little kids and went home. Mum and dad brought me to a different store. It sold knives. I felt the handles it was easier and nicer to hold than the kitchen ones._ Dad said "Since you already know how to use them, it's time you got a nicer one." _I felt each one and my hand found a pair of daggers. They both had roses and vines cut into them and felt good on my hand._ I asked "Can I have this one?" "Sure." _I was excited and couldn't wait to try them at home. I loved them. I tried to throw them and it was much easier._

Leo's Pov

"I got them from a foster family I had. They're my favorite." "Cool." "I'll give you ten guesses on how I got mine." She laughed _. The breeze felt nice._ "So, wanna try some cake I made." "Sure." "I hope you can eat chocolate frosting." "Mikey eats Candy Corn, hot sauce, sardines and marshmallows on a cheese pizza, so worry about him." "Ok, making sure." _We watched the New York fireworks. It was many colors of fireworks, it was beautiful. Snow couldn't see but, I described to her. The thunder like sounds filled the sky. A glint of metal, Snow got knocked out. She slumped and something picked her up. I ran to it and saw Tigerclaw smile and went away and I couldn't keep up and lost him._ I called Raph "What is it?" he was annoyed "Tigerclaw stole Snow." There was a silence. "Meet at the lair. I'll talk to Donnie them." I ran to home. _Why Snow. Couldn't I be normal? I tear fell. Karai then Snow. Why? Am I destined to not have a girlfriend or even a date?_

Later

"What should we do?" I asked. Donnie said "It's totally a trap." He sighed. "But, we have to save her." Raph said "Leo, I don't know what to do." Mikey waited for everyone to stop speaking and said "We could go in groups." "We don't know a lot about where she is." "We can't do anything but, we could check it out and see make a plan or jump right in." I said. "Ok." _We ran above the roof tops and went to Shredder's lair. I leap to the window and saw the horrible sight. All of them was there. There was chain cage like a strainer, Snow was inside. Mikey yelped. I busted though the window. Shredder was nowhere to be found. Tigerclaw started to fight me, then the others started to fight. Then Mikey used the nun chunks and missed Fishface and instead smashed a button. Then the green mutagen poured all over Snow. Only her hand was seen and she screamed._


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't worry about Snow *evil laugh* jk, or not you'll see. End has Tigerclaw flashbacks and I thought it would be nice to take a break from Snow. The hero is only as good as the villain. Thinking of Snowel is a good name but open to suggestions.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Leo's Pov  
 _I couldn't watch it turned around and fought Tigerclaw. Then I heard_ "Mikey, what the heck, stop pushing random buttons. How many times has Donnie told you?" Snow? _I turned around_ "SNOW!" I yelled _and ran towards her._ "How did yo-" She said "Come on let's go!" _Mikey ran away and Snow and I covered him and did the same to Raph and Donnie. Snow went out and so did I. We ran as fast as we could to the Shell Raiser. I drove and focused on the road. Donnie checked her for bugs and tracking devices and_ said to Snow "How did you not get mutated?" She said "I had a bit of April's hair. I found it when I was eating one of Leo's sandwiches and I rubbed it on my skin, so it'll be the last thing I touched." Donnie nerded out "That makes sense because, the it is a combiner and if you have for example a person that touched an animal it would be foraged. What if you had a person that last touched an item that couldn't be combined then in theory and now proved it would stay that person because, there was nothing to forge. That's genius." Snow said "Um..Thanks." She went to the front by me and said "Besides that, it was a pretty good first date." _I kept my eyes on the road_ "You know most people have friends randomly spying instead we had an assassin." I joked. _She laughed I could tell she thought the joke was okay but, laughed for me anyway._ "I'm glad you're okay." "Me too." _I drove the rest of the way home. I parked the car and Mikey and everyone else went out. Mikey looked guiltily and_ Snow said "Sorry Mikey, I should have been more forgiving but, please learn your not to press random buttons." "Sorry for that and I can't promise I will learn." _Mikey gave his best smile to Snow like I'll never learn and him left garage. Donnie and Raph left because, Splinter called them for training. I walked with Snow to training._ "Master sorry we were late." I said. Sensei said "Leonardo, why don't you take the day off and if anything instead practice extra in the morning. You had enough stress today." I said "Thanks Master." _We went to the kitchen and grabbed frozen pizzas and put toppings and they went into the oven. Afterwards we went back to the living room and watched Space Heroes._ Then I said "I'll get some action figure to show you but, I got him when I was smaller so he was like doll."

Flashback

"Dada Splinter can me and Mikey go to the seweas outsidea? I asked him. Splinter said "Yes but, be careful." We ran through the sewers and saw sunlight through the streaks of metal. "Mikey come lets looka for stuffa in the seweas." _The younger brother looked for stuff like Leo and saw a yo-yo_ "I founda yoy yo." I looked some more. I saw a figure I wiped the smudge off it "Captian Brain." "Mikey lookie what I founda." He went and I saw the doll and said "Thata is gooda for today." "Yah." _I showed our prizes to Splinter and Raph and Donnie they was impressed and I enjoyed the toy while watching the show. I loved and grew up with the toy._

 _I opened the door and I suddenly was knee deep in Spray Chesse? I looked my room was covered with the yellow. I pulled out the plastic and underneath my room was clean. I grabbed the dolls and ran out. Mikey started to laugh and cry when he saw me. I gave a look like really? Really? Splinter gave Mikey a look like you're getting in a punishment after this. Raph laughed and Snow came up and_ said "Good job *laughs a bit* Mikey. So the joke was cheesy." "Yah. At least it was easy to clean." I said blushing and I was so embarrassed. Snow knew I was upset and whispered "Why don't you show me Captain's doll version." "Sure." We went in the training room "This is my doll." "I love the texture of his clothes." "Thanks." We went back to watch Space Heroes and eating pizza.

Tigerclaw's Pov

 _I looked for the turtles. They was nowhere to be found. I couldn't smell them and look them either. I came back to Shredder's lair and thought about my start._

Flashback

 _They Krang as they called themselves, they took me away from my parents, my Japan, my home everything. They were coming for me. I heard them talking a different language. A green liquid covered me. So much pain, it was everywhere. I cried and screamed for help. No one came. I felt change through my tears and cries. I fainted from the pain. I woke up and I saw my hands were now paws. They were like the tiger I saw at the zoo. I felt my tears cover the orange and black paws. No, why? Why? WHY? I saw the robots come. They were coming for me. I cried to them "Turn me back, please." They just looked, stared at me like the rat lab, the animal I just became. I had to follow them I looked outside. It was pink and a different dimeson and it was terrifying. I watched them then they spoke in Japanese, I understood_ "The tiger will go Earth's lab and be tested." _Please don't, please no. Why? I started to cry again._

Later

 _I saw a window to Japan, I took it. I ran away from them into the portal and ran away outside the lab and just kept running. They tried to chase me but, stopped but I kept running. I broke down to my knees. What do I do now?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Pls remember there is reasons why people turn bad. I found he was in a circus on tmnt wiki, (which I don't own lolololol)**

 **"Every villain has it's innocence beginnings"**

 **-ShadowKnight**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **WARNING : I nearly cried two times when making this so, it may be on the sadder side.**

Tigerclaw's Pov

Flashback

 _I was just a kid. I had nowhere to go. I was sleeping. I heard something and woke up. There was a tall man who saw me and_ said "Hello fella. Wanna come to a magical place called the circus were you can perform and make people happy." _He had a circus costume and a smile. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I could have a good life and be amazing but, I do trust him?_ "Whhhooo aaarre you?" "I'm the ringmaster. I run the show." _He seems nice. I followed him to a big tent where he fed me and gave me a nice place to sleep. I loved the soft warm bed. The next morning I was being trained by the Ringmaster to do some tricks, but he taught me with care and sternness. Then over the weeks I became best friends with the Knife Juggler named Bob. He loved me like a son and_ said sometimes "My little eight year old tiger friend, would you like to eat extra cotton candy with me?" _He was very tall and always had colorful stripes on his clothes._ One day I asked him "Can you teach me how to throw and juggle knives?" _He looked me in the eye and had an unusual serious face and_ said "I will if you promise to never hurt anyone or do the worst act of all killing. If no other choice and a person is going to kill you, hurt him a bit but not enough to kill. I wouldn't want my little tiger friend to lose the one thing that makes you human…Kindness to others." I said "Promise on my sou-" He cut me off "Don't promise on that because, if you kill someone a little piece of your soul will die. Okay?" I said "Ok." _And we started training and everything was fine till that one day, one year later._

One year later

 _The Ringmaster died. Everyone cried the bearded lady used her beard as a tissue, the clowns had their long handkerchiefs, everyone was sad. Also no one knew who the next Ringmaster would be until a man showed up. He was the Ringmaster's only son. He was the opposite of the kind Ringmaster, he was fat, evil looking and only wanted to make a profit. He looked at me and_ said "Lovely zoo my father had." Bob said "Leave the poor boy alone." I hugged Bob's long legs. _Later he went and changed everything. There was more dangerous stunts and he tried to whip me but, Bob caught the whip in his now bloodied hand._ He walked me out "That sick little –" _he mumbled under his breath words I couldn't hear. The man kept on trying to make me furious and more like a tiger but, every time the whip was about to hurt me Bob blocked it. Everyone hated the new boss but, thought he would go away. For three years he didn't. Bob was my only friend, true friend. I did everything with him. I trained, was in his act and even ate extra cotton candy from the show. He was like the father I lost. He was my best friend. Then one day while eating cotton candy_ he said "Do you wanna get away from here?" I said "No." "Do you wanna get away from the Ringmaster?" I nodded. He said "I'm old. I have been doing this job for almost fifty years." He leaned closer "I have been saving for all those years, wait for retirement or when it starts to pour." 'But don't you like this job. You told me four years ago this is one of the best things I have ever done." He looked me in the eye "Son, you're the best thing that happened to me. The Ringmaster isn't nice to you, sadly no one will take the time to know the beautiful soul you are. I would gladly give it to you because, in your life it's pouring hard _." I cried and hugged him._ He said "Come on there is a crowd of people waiting for us, tiger friend _." One day I was waking him up._ "Wake up." I pushed him "We have to train." "Bob why are you so mad about waking up today? Bob?" _I felt his neck it was cold I started to cry_ "Bob, bob no!"

Three days later

 _I wasn't sure what happened after he didn't wake up. It was a blur. A man was reading his will and I went back to hearing what he was saying_ "To the clowns my mask collection and lastly to my tiger friend my back pack and its contents." _He stopped._

Later

 _The Ringmaster wanted to see me._ He said "I'm glad the old man's dead." _What. YOU LITTLE_ "I can finally train you." He grabbed the whip. _Oh no you don't. I grabbed a knife and threw it above his head. He smiled and_ said "I like that furiousness." _He whipped me, I burned. I used my claws on him and he couldn't move. So I was about to kill him but, I remembered Bob and stopped and walked away. I felt pain, SO MUCH PAIN. I felt my side, he whipped it so hard my skin was cut open. I started to run and grabbed the backpack and didn't care about the others looking at me. I ran into the wood nearby and kept running. I looked in the backpack, there was still some left. I paid for Bob to be buried in a wonderful place for all he did for me, I should at least spend some money on him. I ran more and cried to no one_ "I wish I could not feel pain, fear or or sadness _." I sounded more like a scream, then I saw a glint of metal_. "Who is there?" _He walked out, his metal armor showing_ "My name is Shredder. I can teach you how to not feel, but once you learn there is no going back."


	18. Chapter 18

**I got the boiling idea from a show called "Arrow" which I don't own. Pls remember the episode and Karai teased him about his tail.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Tigerclaw's Pov

 _This man said no fear. Should I trust him, can I trust him. I had no other_ choice "Please teach me Shredder." "Boy what is your name." "I have none." _He thought for a minute_ "Tiger you have such lovely claws, you will be called Tigerclaw. Follow me." _I went behind him and followed. Then in the clearing there was a black building. I went in_. "This is the foot clan's training school." _I saw men in black and metal fighting each other._ "How old are you boy?" "Twelve." "Meet my head in training." _There was a teen dressed in a violent purple with black with light sparks of purple and a hood with dark black pants. He had a black uneven hair and his eyes were light purple. He shook my hand_ "My name is Cole." "He will be couch after I get him started." _I waved good bye to Cole and he gave a look like what has this kid gotten into? Shredder said "_ To not feel pain. You need to feel worse pain." "What _?" He grabbed a bowl of boiling water_. "Put your hand in it for a minute and you're done for today." _Just a minute. I put my hand in. I screamed in pain but, didn't take it out. I cried and yelped but, I didn't take it out. HELP! I couldn't take any more pain. I took my hand out and he said_ "Impressive, most recuits don't put their hand in or only have it for twenty seconds. You did a minute, good job. Tomorrow we'll do more." _He threw a bottle of cold water at me and I put it on my hand._

Cole's Pov

 _I couldn't believe the kid did a minute on his first try only I have done that. I walked up to him._ "So how did you get leader _?" I thought carefully_ "I worked my way up, I'm fifteen and you are?" "Twelve." "I can't believe Shredder even talks to you." "Why?" "He rarely talks to me and I'm the leader of the recruits. He is the leader and rebuilt the foot clan and he controls an international black market group. So yeah he has a lot on his plate." "Wow. I just found him in the forest." _I looked there was blood on his jacket that Shredder gave him_ "I'll help you clean that cut. Where did you get it?" "A guy made fun of my friend being dead." _Yikes._ "This may hurt _." He yelped when I put the rubbing alcohol on._ "I feel you. I don't wanna see the other guy." _I joked and he smiled_ "I think that's good. Wanna know a secret?" "What Shredder looks thirty but, he is acutally twenty." "No joke." "No joke."

We became best of friends

 _He learned how to fight but, didn't like throwing knives even though he was good at it. I taught him like the others honor and pride but, no meaningless killing. So far the foot clan was honorable._

Ten years later

Tigerclaw's Pov

 _Shredder has been giving me jobs for a while now like being a bodyguard and killing people but, today he gave me his first family job. All that work of smuggling weapons and training would pay off. There was a couple and a kid. They had crossed Shredder and would pay._

Later

 _I did the job but, I left the kid. I walked away. I saw a purple streak, Cole? He hadn't seen him for years since Shredder killed the Yoshi family. He saw the girl and Shredder and_ he said "This isn't right. You murder a family for what, FOR WHAT!" Shredder said "Lessen your tone." _He left the foot clan ninety three. I tried to talk him out but, no. Cole wanted a different thing then the foot clan. Cole my best friend left me. I looked among the trees and sidewalk. I wasn't sure that was him. Then I heard him scream_ "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I JUST BECAME AS BAD AS THE KRANG!" I told him "The Krang made me a freak." "What did you do to her! Let me return the favor!" _What? I felt pain, I can't feel pain wait. I looked my tail was gone. My beautiful tail, NNOOOO. I had to run away. I can't believe my old friend did that to me. I didn't see him. One day I will kill him for what he done._

Cole's Pov

 _I ran to the house and put on the police officer suit. I blended in. I thought of Tigerclaw my friend, no, my past friend. I ran and over to the house. I looked for the girl. She was scared_ "Over here." _I carried her to the car and put her in. I helped her find the best foster families. No one knew who I was. I looked like twenty year old. It was an accident what happened to me. I was fourthly nine and looked like twenty. I didn't want Tigerclaw's stupid actions to affect her more then it could. Every once in a while I checked on her._

Later

 _I walked in her apartment and saw it was trashed. Tigerclaw found her! I ran down and saw them running. I ran after them. The two girls ran away from the teen and boy. I ran as fast as I could. They went in the warehouse, she cut the power. Smart girl. Wait I'll be there. Just a bit longer. I heard cries and screams from Snow and Tigerclaw. She ran out and I came in and shot poison darts at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw felt the poison and gave an evil look to me and left, he had no choice. I mentally said close one._


	19. Chapter 19

**Thxs for 2000+ views and all the comments. Cole is based off of one of my ocs so, yeah enjoy. 3/10 larger then usual.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Cole's Pov

 _Snow moved to New York for almost a month but, I couldn't visit her because, a friend of mine had some problems. This visit would be harder since, she would think me as a threat. I walked her apartment and knocked on the door. I put my ear on the door no one home. I went and did one of my favorite things rooftop running. I went and heard some other footsteps. I looked behind no one was there. I went back and heard fighting. I looked it was Snow? There was another turtle? They didn't need help so, I watched. Suddenly a girl came. Karai! She had green snake eyes and had snake arms. Snow and her fought but, her friend got bit. I ran and knocked out Karai and grabbed her friend and threw a smoke bomb in case Karai woke up soon. I had to leave Snow. Her friend was poisoned bad, deadly bad and there was no time. I carried him over my shoulders I ran to a nearby empty wear house and used my healing powers to stabilize him and later move him but, I had to let him rest first. He was too weak to move much less travel. I put him by boxes so, if anyone came it I would have time to find them and direct them out. The fangs gave him very powerful venom. I saw he had a phone and I looked at contents for a place I could take him after he healed enough. There was other turtles, a rat, two teens and Snow. I smiled, Snow made friends finally after all these years. I looked at the back and removed the chip in case it was and looked if I was bugged and put it in my pants pocket for later, just in case. The turtle was cold and I remembered how he was cold-blooded and I put favorite purple jacket on him and had only my turquoise shirt underneath. Jeez it was freezing. He smelled like pizza so, it was safe to think he liked that. I went to watching him and every once once in a while taking a little nap and watching again_.

Snow's Pov

 _I told them what happened and now everyone was to work even, Icecream kitty chilling the eggs to make into smoke bombs. I was helping Splinter make the smoke bombs and Donnie was in the lab, looking for his phone. After two hours, he linked Leo's phone to the closest phone and called it and put it on speaker._ "Hello anyone there?" He asked "Hello?" _Then there was a voice_ "Who is this?" "Did you see my brother?" "Who is this?" "Who is this? I guess miss call." "Wait, my name is Donnie." There was a silence "Does your brother like blue?" "Yes." He was hacking into the phone but, it wasn't working. "Does he like snakes?" "No because they bite him." "Finish this sentence The girl is Ka-" "Karai." "How did you know?" "A friend." "Please put her on the phone." _Donnie asked me to come_ "Hello." I said. "You're telling the truth. I have your brother but, I tried to heal him but, he is better but, knocked out." "Please meet at the water tank." "Ok." I told Donnie "He'll meet us by the water tank." "Snow, the powder in the smoke bomb was the same as Karai's its a trap." "Donnie what choice do we have _?" He went and got the Shell Raiser ready. We parked and Raph, April and Casey stayed behind to guard and escape if needed. I looked there was a twenty year old and_ Donnie said "He was with a violent, black jacket or hoodie with purple sparks on it and dark blue pants and black hair. His face was hidden." He said "You're brother isn't doing well. You should go." _He started to walk away. I felt like I knew him_ "Wait. You are you." He kept walking "Nothing much you wanna hear." "Please stop. You saved my friend and I don't even know your name." "Trust me, you don't need to. What was that?" _Suddenly footbots and Tigerclaw came_ "Run." The man said _and came by us and got a katana out. We ran and_ he said "Are you still mad about the tail thing?" _Tigerclaw slapped his own face_ "Yes I'm still mad about the tail thing." _We was getting out of there and Tigerclaw and he were fighting, each strike like lightning and both were equal. Then I fell and he grabbed my hand and a yelp came._

Donnie's Pov

 _The man grabbed Snow's hand from her falling. The Tigerclaw stabbed his thigh and the blade went right through and he did was yelp. This guy gets stabbed and he just yelps?_ Tigerclaw said "You have three choices, let the girl fall and fight me, help the girl and the knives will slowly grind in your leg or let the girl fall and join the foot clan once more _." He was in the foot clan? He pulled Snow up with no hesitation and took the blade out. Tigerclaw was about to stab him when he kicked him in the chest with his injured leg._ "You always did have guts." Tigerclaw said. _Snow slowly and without sound went down the fire escape_ "You were Shredder's third or second in command. You was there for fifteen years! You was the leader of training the recruits. You most likely would have been chosen to train Shredder's daughter, such an honor. You threw it all away after getting mad about Shredder killing the Yoshi family. You got me at for killing the girl's family. You cut off my tail. I can't wait to tear you apart." Tigerclaw stood up _. Snow was by me and_ I said "We have to go." "You go, I wanna saved him. I remember him now and he has been watching my whole life. I can't watch him die." "Fine. What do you need?" "The strongest sleeping poison you got." I looked around "Here. Be careful." _She started to crawl up._

Cole's Pov

 _They hadn't gone yet. I needed to give them more time. I blacked out a bit after the kick and all I felt was pain._ I said "Funny, how cruel life is. Brothers to enemies." _Tigerclaw laughed and tried to cut me but, what he lacked in speed, I had. I dashed to the side and threw a dagger and it missed. He went faster I was about to move when I felt so much pain. There an iron taste in my mouth. I spit and it was blood. My side cut open luckily it was pretty small compared to what tiger could have done._ I told him "You have gotten faster _." I tried to move, oh no, tiredness was setting in. Tigerclaw walked up to me. I stabbed him in the chest and through his leather. Then I cut his better arm that should even it. It didn't. He smiled and_ said "I remember you was always better in fighting then me. You had speed and I now have the same speed as you and you don't stand a chance." _I couldn't move, I nearly was going faint. He slowly pushed his knife into my shoulder and slowly turned it. I screamed a bit but, it was just enough to give him satisfaction. We were both trained not to show weakness and I give him that. I looked the car was gone_. I smiled "I didn't teach you that." "I have always strived to be better." _He slowly took out the knife. I screamed a tab louder. It burned. I was horrible pain. Every slow turn was slower than the last. Then he fell, Snow was behind him with a blade with poison on it. She looked at me with I'm sorry. My eyes was closing and opening. I tried to fight it. I fell and the world went black._


	20. Chapter 20

**Thxs for the comments, I noticed the best villains in shows like Thor or X-men it's the friends who are vs each other. This one is 7/10 longer then the usual so, enjoy.**

Donnie's Pov

 _Raph driving and I called Splinter_ "What is wrong." I told him "We found this guy named Cole." "The Cole?" I told him everything "I didn't expect anyone to leave after Shredder went for us." "Who is he?" "He was the best foot clan trainer for recruits. He came after he saw his parents killed. He was at the age ten when he was appointed with such a high ranking position. Tigerclaw is right if he stayed he would be the most likely candidate to train Miwa. If he stayed, he would very likely would have been as high ranking as Miwa." Wow "That's crazy." "He seems nice but, just in case be careful." "Ok." I hung up _. So, Leo I could do nothing and Cole I couldn't because, he was too far injured for my expertise. I thought back he could get so badly hurt and only just let out a couple yelps like when you stubbed your toe. His breathing is slow but, it seemed like he fighting to stay alive._ Raph said "We're here." _Snow grabbed Spinter and he quickly helped Leo and Leo saw Cole and didn't know what was going on so, Snow led him out. We couldn't move Cole so, Splinter worked on him in the Shell Raiser. I had to get everyone out so, he could focus. Splinter came out and washed his paws and_ said "He's as fine as I could get him but, I can't use my healing powers or germs could stay inside. By the looks of it, I'm surprised you got him to the lair fine, he's bleeding quite a bit _." He patted my back_ , "Don't worry." _April came back from puking and Leo was finally caught up. I walked to Snow_ "Who was this guy." "I remember his voice and he keeps popping up like the police man who found me, the driver that took me to and from my first house and then took me to my second house. It's pretty crazy." "I can only think of how crazy that is."

Later

Snow's Pov

 _He just kept on popping up everywhere in my life. I looked at him. He saved my life so many times. He looked a bit lifeless but, after what he went through with Tigerclaw who could blame him? Splinter told me about his trademark the purple jacket but, it was ruined because, the red blood didn't go with it. I felt sad and guilty that I didn't notice or thank him before. He could be dead at any time. Splinter thought him with respect since after Shredder ruined his life, so one cared enough to throw away his and not be a part of it. I went out of the lab. I watched Space Heroes with Leo. I wasn't sure what to think, he was the foot but, he was ex foot. What would he think when, if he woke up? Leo saw and hugged me to make me feel better. Donnie and everyone besides Leo went to sleep_. I told him "I better go." "Ok." He said. _He was tired but, didn't want to leave and have me go crazy.  
_  
A week later

Cole's Pov

 _I woke up there was many wires and tubes attached to me. I didn't want to go in shock so, I made a check list. Was I dead, no. I painfully used my arm and looked at my cuts, cleaned, yes. I looked at the date, I was asleep a week, ok. Where was I? I knew I couldn't use at least one leg so, I went and lifted my upper body up with the one shoulder that wasn't stabbed. Sat up and dangled my legs over the bed I was on and mentally prepared for the pain that would follow. I put both feet on. I used my hand to muffle my scream and leaned against the wall and took a couple breaths. The worse is over for part one. I leaned and limped to the door. There was a living room like feel and there was training in the nearby room. I could hear the clashing. I made it around the corner and got made it over the steps and about to leave when, someone saw me. I ran/limped through the sewer. They could be friendly or keeping me alive for Tigerclaw to "play" with me. I smelled sewer and went the other way and was careful not to get the water in my cut so, I stayed on the sidewalkish part. I could hear more coming after me. I looked behind and there was the blue one, is that the turtle?_ He said "How did y-, you need to go back Donnie said you won't be in a condition to move when you got up. I think much less, walk and go upstairs. You may remove the stitches. Please let me take you back." _He seemed trustworthy but, he could be acting. I started to walk away but, my legs started to wobble. The turtle saw that and_ said "Come, I'll help you back to the lab. Please _." I fell, my legs gave out. Before I hit the ground, he caught me, I fought to keep my eyes open and_ he said "Come on, let's go." _He let me lean on him and the wall and_ I said "Thanks." "No problem, you saved me and Snow _." I had a blackout for a second._ "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." _He gave me a worried look and_ said "Should I carry you?" _That would give him full control and I didn't trust him that much_ "No thank you." _We went back and he made me sit on the stairs. I was breathing hard. He brought a purple one and_ he said "I'm Leo and this is Donnie." _I shook his hand and_ said "I wasn't sure if I was the only one who liked purple." Donnie smiled and said "Leo can you carry him to the lab _." I was tired and couldn't fight Leo if I tried. I went on the bed_. Donnie said "This will help you to sleep, okay?" "N-" _Before I could object he put the shot in my shoulder and the world went black._

That night

Snow's Pov

 _I got to the lair and Donnie explained what happen when I was gone._ Afterwards I said "How did he move?" "I guess mind or body or something. He did fight to stay away from Leo but, gave in. He has guts." "Is he awake?" "I gave him a shot to help him sleep but, it'll wear off soon. He even was going to say no to that too." _I hugged him_ "Thanks Donnie." I _went to the lab and he was still sleeping. He looked more like tired then lifeless like the last couple days. He moved and I got Donnie and came back. He looked at me with uncertainty and didn't know what to do. He knew my whole life story but, never met me before._ I said "How are you feeling." "Just tired." _He smiled and tried to sit up on his own but, Donnie helped him_. "Thanks." He told Donnie. He asked "Um, are we still in New York?" "Yeah." "I can't believe you was there the whole time like a guardian angel or something. It's mind blowing." "I honesty, didn't think you would remember me or would ever met me." Donnie said "I'll get something for you to eat." Cole was just completely tired. "So, are you hungry?" "No, not really but, I have a feeling he'll feed me if I like it or not. What is this place?" "Um." Splinter came in and said "I'll explain." He told about the mutation and Shredder hunting us."Why is he hunting you?" "Because I'm Hamoto Yoshi." _He looked like what?_ "Um, well this is awkward. Nice to meet you." Mikey came in and said to Cole "Good thing Leo isn't cooking. I bet he could burn water." Leo came in and grabbed Mikey. "Sorry for my brother Mikey." "Ow. Leo." _Cole looked to Splinter how many do you have?_ "You just haven't met Raph yet." "Ok." _Cole looked like he was trying to take everything in_. Donnie said to Cole "Here's soup." "Thanks." Cole ate and Donnie left. "How is it?" I asked "It's good _." He didn't seem to enjoy it though since he ate it slowly._ Splinter said "I can make something else." "It's good, I just a bit not hungry. Sorry if I sound rude." Splinter said "I understand." Donnie came in and grabbed the bowl and went to the kitchen. "So I heard people training, um I guess that's your sons." "Yes. Have you trained anyone recently?" "No." _He heard Raph with the punching bag. I thought he yearned to be outside, he wasn't comfortable with doing nothing, and it wasn't in his personality. I went out of the lab and_ asked Donnie "Maybe can he sit in the living room. I don't think he likes doing nothing." "Maybe tomorrow or later since, he totally tired from trying to run away _." Donnie was right. I went back to him and Splinter._ "So do you have any family?" "No not really." I asked "Have you met April and Casey?" "No. If I did I was knocked out. What time is it _?" I looked on the T phone with the new voice thing,_ "It's nine twenty. Everyone should be sleeping. You should too." _He looked confused for some reason._ "Ok." _Splinter and I left and everyone was asleep, maybe Donnie heard me. I went and Donnie was still in the kitchen. Donnie went to the lab and I went home. I would be ready for school._


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm not sure why everyone thinks Leo is a bad cook, I just found (I forget where) that Leo kept breaking the toaster and I just build on that. (Idk that other ppl did it too) Thxs for all the comments and views and visitors that come.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Cole's Pov

 _I never really wanted to sleep but, afterwards I felt so much better. I hated doing nothing. I couldn't even go on patrol with them. I just went back to sleep cause, there wasn't anything to do. This nothing was driving me crazy, I wanted to do something like ran or watching training, just something. It was morning and Donnie had to train I could understand but, still doing nothing was boring. I wanted to ask if I could watch them train or something but, I didn't want to bother them. I did nothing until,_ Mikey popped his head in "I'm just getting a little metal removable paint. Do you know where it is?" _I smiled. I only met a few boys like him, pranksters. I couldn't help myself, staring at the room has its positive side_ "Left corner or top shelf for if you like cotton candy pink, but I don't know what color you need for the car or something." _Mikey smiled and grabbed cotton candy pink. I scooted bit to see a bit of the room and saw Mikey paint the sais' metal with pink and yellow dots like a Easter egg. I saw him hide in the corner, I saw Raph as I was told, come and pull out his sais and_ he yelled "MIKEY!" _who started to laugh and run out of the room. I scooted back and chuckled a bit. Nice one Mikey. Donnie and Leo came to break up the fight, I could hear them. Then Splinter came in and_ said "Sorry for the noise." I laughed "It's nice to break the silence." _The fighting stopped and_ Mikey said "Thanks." _without being seen by the others,_ "No problem _." I smiled. At least it was removable._ Donnie came and said "Did you let him in?" I said "I can't really get up and lock the door fast enough." _Donnie went and checked the computer and walked out leaving me alone again. Kids like Mikey were always my favorite students though I didn't tell them and often scolded them. Then Donnie came back and_ said "You're bored like crazy, I'm guessing. Um wanna help me clean the sais?" "Ok." _I used my good arm and scrubbed one sai and Donnie did the other._ "So, how are you feeling _?" "Ok, I guessed I don't know how good you feel after getting stabbed three times." I joked. Donnie looked like he couldn't think if he was the one having to only lie there. Once we were done_ he said "Looks perfect, have you done this before." "Some students do this every other day when I taught." "Yikes, too many Mikeys. You should sleep." "Ok." _I went and slept. I didn't have much of a choice._

Later

Donnie's Pov

 _Today was patrol and so we left Splinter and Cole sleeping. Just in case, I gave him my phone. Splinter was more tired then usual. The others had events or homework. Hopefully Cole would be okay. He seemed like he wanted to get out but, was a good sport about it. We ran a couple miles on the roof top and checked stores if they was being robbed, none where. Leo was first, Raph second then me and Mikey. Then I looked for Mikey who was behind me, he wasn't there._ "Leo where's Mikey." "I don't know, have you seen Raph." _Then Tigerclaw came out and grabbed Leo and I and put us in a cage. He took Leo's phone and called Mikey's and Raph's and they both rang. He called mine._ Cole picked it up "Hello?" Tigerclaw said "Come here or I'll kill your friends, bring only you." There was a pause "Can you give me a seven minutes because, traffic is bad?" "Fine." He hung up. _Cole didn't stand a chance against Tigerclaw but, why did he accept it? He couldn't tell anyone._

Cleo's Pov

 _I was bored the last hour and made things from Donnie's extra pile. I made a daggers and a cast like thing for my leg so, I could use that leg. Luckily it was done before, Tigerclaw called. I sneaked and got my katanas. The metal cast worked. I drove and parked the Shell Raiser under the building a couple blocks away from the turtles' building. The cast worked like a boot but, put the pressure on the cast instead of the leg which was immeasurably less painful. It was a metal bar on two sides of my leg and one under it. I went up the fire escape and saw the turtles in a metal cage but, no Tigerclaw. Wait a second, I turned around and blocked him. He looked annoyed. He tried to cut me but, I dodged it._

Donnie's Pov  
 _  
They fought for a while and was matched until…Tigerclaw cut the metal thing Cole made. He started to limp. Cole tried to keep his position but, it was hard. Tigerclaw smiled at his limping foe. Cole started to breath heavier and looked more tired. Cole tried to fight better like when he had the brace but, it was hard and impossible. Then Tigerclaw grabbed his cut shoulder and started to squeeze on it. Cole just stopped and then tried to fight back but, even he could feel the cut reopen and pain. There was red oozing in his shirt. He blackout for a second and came back. Then Tigerclaw threw him on the ground. He couldn't move, he tried so hard but, couldn't then Tigerclaw was about to kill him and had his blade right next to his neck._


	22. Chapter 22

**I agree with the comment Cole is awesome, he's one my fav characters. If I kill him, you'll see. This is a chapter that's twice as long, 2k.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Cole's Pov  
 _He was about to kill me when,_ I said "You know both Bepop and me love purple _." He stopped_ "What?" _I turned the button on. I put a fabric in my mouth. This is going to hurt._ "Where did you go?" _I ran around him and gave him a shot in the neck_ "Wha-" _he fell. Donnie's sleeping dart. I turned the button off becoming visible again. I fell to the floor, I spat out the fabric and got up and limped to the turtles._ "There's a reason why I was teaching others _." I used just about the last of my strength to cut the metal cage and I fell in my back and sat up against the cage._ "Was that the sleeping medicine I gave you?" Donnie asked _. I was exhausted, I nearly pasted out,_ "Yeah." _I blacked out and came back._ "Thanks." Leo said "No problem." "Hi, I'm Cole and you're Raph? I believe we haven't met." I told the red one. "Hi, you did amazing out there." Mikey came and said "Good job _." I blacked out again and woke up with Leo holding me from hitting the roof._ Leo said "I'll carry you to the Shell Raiser whether you like it or not." _I was picked up by Leo, I didn't really care, I just was tired and limp. He put me down in the Shell Raiser. Donnie checked my cuts and luckily none was reopened besides the shoulder so, I just fought to stay awake for the whole trip. It was bumper than usual road. Then Leo parked and then Leo carried me to the couch since it was the closest and I just waited. Splinter came with Leo and_ said "Leo please carry him to the lab." _He did and left and then Splinter started to clean my shoulder and I felt myself going to faint and_ Splinter said "Just faint, don't fight it." _I let the darkness win._

Snow's Pov

 _Splinter wanted to meet all the turtles in living room for some reason and_ "Next time please be more careful." _he let everyone go._ "What happened?" I asked Splinter. He said "Tigerclaw kidnapped the turtles. He called Cole to fight him. He had a brace that he made earlier. Tigerclaw cut the brace and reopened his shoulder and right when he was about to kill him, he turned on an invisible coat and beat Tigerclaw. He is totally drained from fighting him, quickly going behind him and cutting the metal cage." "Is he okay?" "Yes but, sleeping." _I went and checked Cole looked more tired than last time. I went and checked on Leo. Casey and April came and was watching the news and eating pizza with Leo._ "Hi." I said, _sitting right next to him._ "Hi." _He looked awkwardly at me. He was likely mad at himself for letting Cole get hurt and he felt guilty._ "It's not your fault." "But." "Tigerclaw had a plan _." He gave a look like thanks, I sometimes blame myself too much. I watched the news_ "There has been a slight decrease of crime. There was in the last three days, two crimes stopped. They are in prison. They are believed to be Purple Dragon members. Also in the latest news, there is reports of random men coming to the harbor at midnight. That's it for Channel seven news." "I better go home, bye." _I waved bye to them.  
_  
Next Morning

Cole's Pov  
 _I woke up with a headache. My view was blurry. I looked around the lab and couldn't read the labels._ Donnie said "You're up, how do you feel?" "I just have a headache." "Please tell me how you really feel." _I thought for a moment,_ "I'm so tired, my vision is blurry and I have a headache." "That's likely from when Tigerclaw pounded you to the roof." "That explains it." "Splinter asked if you wanted to watch training tomorrow." "I would love to _." I tried to sit up but, blacked out. I came back, sitting up and_ Donnie saying "Just ask. You really spend most of your energy, like gas in a car. Sorry I have to go, I promised April I would help her study. Please don't move that much." _He ran out. After a bit then Mikey popped in_ and said "Wanna watch tv with me? It's just you and me cause, everyone one isn't home and Splinter is in a deep mind whatever state." _I really wanted to. I couldn't move. I didn't want Mikey to get in trouble. If only there was the best of both worlds._ He said "I understand you want to, I could carry you, and no I don't care if I get in trouble because, I would be in misery not moving for a day. I can't think of what you're feeling." I sighed "I don't want both of us getting in trouble. If not, I would do it in a heartbeat." _Mikey put a sad face_ and said "I'll just carry you there since, you won't agree with me." _What? Oh no,_ "Wait, Mikey no. I have a better idea." "What?" _He started to smile._ "If you want, you could grab a chair and put the tv in here and no one gets in trouble." "Sure." He beamed. _He grabbed the things and he showed me his favorite show and_ said "Wanna watch news?" "Yeah." _I longed to know how the world or even just New York was doing. We watched the news until Donnie came back and_ said "Mikey, don't bother him." I defended Mikey "He wasn't bothering me and I didn't move but, I wasn't crazy bored." _Donnie looked at Mikey then me, he had a look of understanding how bored I could get,_ he sighed "Fine but, Mikey has to leave once the guys get back at eight or in an hour. Agreed?" "Agree." Mikey and I said _. We watched tv until at eight Donnie made us stop and me go to sleep._

Next Morning

 _I woke up on the couch. What? This isn't the lab. I had less of a headache._ Donnie said "Come on its time to train _." Yesterday, jeez I forgot. He picked me up and let me lean a bit on him._ "Thanks." _They started to train and afterwards,_ Splinter asked "What could each son improve on." I whispered "Mikey needs to think on the fight and think of trying to beat his foe and celebrate later. Donnie needs to rely on instincts because in real life every plan you have will change or get tossed out the window. Raph needs to see his anger as not a bad thing but, as putting the wrong type of fuel. Instead try different other ones. Leo needs to see that everyone is on different levels. Besides you have more years of training others then I did." "Thanks but, I heard you train well too." Splinter said. "Sometimes what they say of me and what I am are two different things. I'm not that good of a teacher. I just started earlier than most people." I told him. He said "You are humbler then most men." "Thank you for the compliment and helping me." Splinter said "Thanks for helping my sons and friend. I heard about the invisible jacket, good job. I wasn't sure if you wanted to mediate with me." "Sorry, I have a very hard time mediating." I told him, _every time I mediated a horrible piece of my past came up._ Splinter said "Try please." _I got in position like Splinter and he said a bunch of meditation stuff and I went to the back of my mind.  
_  
Flashback

 _NOO! The Krang had caught me. They made me put on white clothes likely sterilized or something. It was a lot like Tigerclaw said. The robots had guns and I knew for sure I was the newest lab rat. I had to follow them to a room. I got comfortable and got ready to sleep. Then the room started to slowly filling with a dark purple ooze. The ooze sparkled and looked pure evil. I tried to move away but, the ooze followed me. The ooze was like a heat sensor and followed my every move, it looked like it was alive. It came closer and closer, I touched my white clothes that were a bit loose since, the Krang put me in and they didn't know my size. Then, it burned it, that ooze was like acid. It started to engulf me. I screamed, the acid melted and burned my skin. I soon couldn't scream because, it was going down my throat. I could feel it cut and crawl through my organs and I started to throw up blood. What was happening?  
_  
 _I felt a slap and came back to reality._ "What happened?" I asked. _I looked all the turtles was there. They all looked scared and shocked._ Splinter said "You started to scream and crawl away. You couldn't hear us tell you to stop. Leo slapped you back to reality." "Thanks." "What happened for you?" Donnie asked. _I looked at him and_ said "You don't wanna know." Splinter asked "Is this why you don't mediate _?" I nodded. My legs burned from the adrenaline rush. I was a bit light headed. My legs was sore from moving too much in too little time. I felt like I ran a lot._ Splinter spoke "Here have some green tea." _I didn't know where or how or when he got that but, I gave it a try. The turtles seeing it was ok went out. He gave me a cup_ and I said "Sorry." "It's ok. I haven't mediated in a while so, I thought it would be different this time." _I said and drank the tea. I felt better._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." "It's ok, it happens." _My legs was still sore from crawling but, I felt better. After a couple minutes the tea was gone_ and Splinter asked "What me to show you around?" "Um, I can't really." "Wait, I can't believe I forgot this _." He grabbed a walking stick that was a wooden version of his own from the closet._ "Try this." _I stood up and didn't like using a walking stick but, I disliked not walking more. I used it and walked a bit but, used the wall when I could. I for the first time saw all the rooms and then we came back to the training room and Splinter looked at the clock it was noon_ "Would you like pizza?" I said "Sure." _I had only soup and water and it wasn't real food. I couldn't wait. When the pizza came it was amazing. I spent the rest of the afternoon watching the news with Splinter and Mikey. I found out Snow was dating Leo and I felt happy for her since she didn't have of a love life something I would never tell my opinion on. I learned a lot about Splinter and his family and even his family before. I at first was a tab shy but, Mikey helped me. I felt better and Leo went to Snow's house to learn how to make some dishes and hopefully not burn things that he often does according to Mikey. Raph and Casey was on patrol, Donnie was in the lab. I felt so much better than this morning. I went to bed feeling great._


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about uploading late. Um, enjoy.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Snow's Pov  
 _Cole felt good enough to walk with a bit of help and that was good. I was excited since, I got Leo to cook one meal. That meal was a dessert, it was an uncooked fridge thing almond coconut candies with chocolate covering that Mikey went crazy for. Leo was very proud of his creation because, it couldn't be burned like what happened every time to toast. Poor Leo couldn't even make toast. I shared it and even Splinter was impressed that I got his son to cook. I gave most of them to Mikey but, everyone else got a try. I looked at the morning news. They were talking about the increase of Purple Dragons on the harbor. Hun what was he doing? Splinter and Cole became good friends but, I wasn't sure but, Cole really liked hanging out with Mikey and Mikey liked hanging out with him. Mikey was now talking about pranks and_ Cole said "Once a student went and faked a letter and stole my clothes, we was the same side and age and he then taught for a day and even corrected them and showed how clean different weapons if there was paint on it." _Mikey was shocked and_ said "What did you do?" "I came back but, was wearing different clothes and saw him. I said Blaze what are you doing? The class looked at Blaze with shocked and pride. Then he said Teaching for a day. He looked proud and the class showed how much progress they made and I couldn't scold him for doing such a great prank. I said Teacher Blaze continue to sub since, there is still half an hour of class, may I see the sub after class. I started to laugh and Blaze looked relieved. After that he was my teacher's assistant for the a bit younger kids for a good couple years, I'm not sure what happened to him." _Mikey wrote stuff down and_ said "I could take notes on that prank." _I walked up to Mikey and_ asked "Can I talk to him for a minute?" "Sure." _Mikey left to eat more chocolates in the kitchen and_ Cole said "How are you doing?" "Good. You look better than the day before yesterday." "Yeah, I feel better." "Watch are you watching?" "News, Purple Dragons on the loose." "Ok. I better go, school. Bye" "Bye _." I went out of the lair and to school._

Tigerclaw's Pov  
 _I can't believe Cole got away even, when he was that injured. My old friend and new foe would be extremely difficult to beat. The fish, fly and dog saw my anger and_ the dog asked "Who ruined your yesterday?" Then Shredder said "There is a man, a very smart and well trained man who escaped. He is highly dangerous and ex foot, if he was still in foot clan he would have the about same ranking as Karai. He was the one who cut off Tigerclaw's tail _." Everyone was surprised and just looked at each other._ The dog asked "What is his name?" "Cole." I said _. The dog and fly was confused but, the fish wasn't and looked at me like that guy?_ "Yikes." The fish said. "Cole is highly dangerous even when badly injured." I told the other henchmen. "The only way to beat him is a very good plan and a ton of people with distractions like friends he has. Even when he is injured terribly he will not give up until, he knocked out or dead. "

That evening

Donnie's Pov  
 _Leo and Splinter agreed that Cole could come to patrol if he stayed in the car and just followed us. Casey said he could stay in the car with Cole and do homework and just keep an eye on him. Cole was happy to get out of the lair but, everyone agreed that he shouldn't drive. We went in the Kirby's van with Casey driving and Cole in the back. I met up with the turtles and we did a rooftop run for forty five minutes and came back to the van with Casey sleeping and Cole nowhere._ "Casey where's Cole?" Leo woke him up. "He was here a little while ago." Then Cole came back and said "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just walked a couple feet and sat down and looked at the sky." I sighed and looked around, no was mad but, was more understanding since, staying in bed for at least a week isn't fun. "It's fine but, don't do that again." _I scolded a bit. We drove for a bit and stopped when we saw Purple Dragons stealing things from the man's ship._ "Stay in the car." Leo said _and everyone besides Cole and Snow went out. The Purple Dragons moved out, there was no one. There was a couple rats and boats waiting to be unloaded, but besides that no one was there. Weird, I wonder what's going on._

The next evening

Leo's Pov  
 _We left Cole to watch the van and was doing a rooftop run. It was a light filled night and the breeze was cool and sweet. After a couple jumps and running, that was when a lady was there. She had blond and rose pink striped hair, gray eyes, a white top hat with a slash of red on the bottom, a red heart covered and white skirt with a matching shirt, a prankster smile and held two cards in her hand._ She said in a commanding yet a bit gentle voice "I'm the Heart Magician and I'm looking for a friend. Where is he?"


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own tmnt. Thxs for about 2.5 k views :D**

Cole's Pov

 _Something was wrong. I waited was since, Leo and them was having a rooftop run. I could walk but, I got tired easily so, I couldn't run or fight well. As much as I hated it, I had to stay in the van but, it was better than doing nothing at the lair. I watched the stars and took in some of the fresh polluted New York air and sometimes wondered a bit what they was doing. I wanted to be with them and do a rooftop run, train or at least a park ran. I walked on the fire escape till I needed climbed and went on the roof. I started to walk but, my legs wasn't strong from doing nothing for a long time. I took a couple glances of the light filled night. I couldn't see very far from the lack of staying in the dark but, then I saw the turtles tied up. Wait was that, I have seen that prankster smile, rosy hair and metal glossy cards before. Is that who I thought it was_ "Luna, what are doing?" She looked at me and said "Sorry, I didn't know these was your friends."

Flashback

Shredder said "There is a new girl, you age, trained a bit, she could be a potential second in command teacher. Her name is Luna. Be on your best behavior." "Yes, Master Shredder." _Luna was fourteen, we got recruits all the time but, usually a untrained boy at ten to eighteen. The recruits were often here for heritage of the clan or just to learn how to fight. They also learned from online school. Shredder didn't notice recruits, they came to him. Luna must be unique for Shredder to notice her. She walked in with her curls, her cards shining in her pockets and her smile breathtaking._ "Hi, my name is Luna." I said "I'm Cole the head training leader." "Nice to meet you _." She fought me and though it was a tie since, we ran out of time. She used cards and magic tricks to fight. She never fought normal with katanas or fans. She would be good teaching at the smoke bomb and unique weapons part. She was enrolled in my class which was medium to beginner and, defeated everyone expect me because, once again we tied. She was amazing at fighting. I have a feeling we would be good friends._

Snow's Pov  
 _The Heart Magician or Luna freed us and we found out she was just looking for Cole since, he disappeared and all she heard was Tigerclaw hurt him and the turtles have him. She didn't know if Cole was alive or not for all she knew. She could fight though, her blade like cards, her handkerchiefs tripping people and her blade that came out of the wand, she acted eccentric._

Flashback

 _She ran and took of Leo with a bunny who bit him and he fainted. Donnie tried to get close but, tripped on her cloth. The magician threw an ace of diamonds and it cut and poisoned Donnie. Raph attacked her but, she threw a deck and he tried to dodge them and did successfully but, it gave her enough time to get behind him and hit his head hard enough to knock out. Both Mikey and I attacked but, she kicked us both right into the wall. I woke up tied to turtles and she asked "Where is my friend?"_

 _After Cole came and sorted things out with Luna. She went calm and she seemed nice just, we caught her on her bad side and if someone was killing or kidnapping your friend who wouldn't be? It seemed like they were best friends. Cole and her was talking about weapons and which was the best while, towards the van._ At the end she said "I better go, glad to see you alive." "Me too." Cole _said and waved goodbye to Luna. We went back to the lair. Donnie made Cole go to sleep or at least get some rest. I wasn't sure if he had other friends so, I was fine with Luna. Me and Leo watched a couple minutes of Space Heroes and ate pizza. We talked about Luna and how she fought and how we could add to our skills and how she made those weapons or if she bought them. I heard Leo talk about the Then after we watched the news which was about the Purple Dragons again and the increase of birds in the city. We went back to rooftop run with Leo because, everyone else wanted to stay back. Besides it would be nice just Leo and I. We ran for a while. We stopped and sat down and I felt the breeze and cool air. I sometimes wondered how the city lights looked on the black night._ Leo said "I wish you could see borrow my eyes." Aww, that was so cute. "Aww, thanks Leo." I hugged him and let go _. I heard Leo start to clean both of our blades. I could smell the polish. After I felt my blade and it was smooth and nice._ "Thanks." "No problem." He said _. I loved to come with Leo. He smiled at his katanas polished. Wait,_ "Leo watch out!" _Tigerclaw was behind him. Leo got knocked out and Tigerclaw looked at me and grabbed me by the jacket and I pulled it off and turned to face him. He then grabbed Leo and said_ "This isn't going to work out." _He put the knife right next to Leo's eyes._


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry that I'm five hours late, I didn't have much time and it wasn't working on mobile and yeah.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Snow's Pov  
 _Tigerclaw was about to blind him. I ran and hit the knife of his hand and he gave an angry look. I took off and grabbed Leo and carried him over my shoulder. I threw a couple knives at Tigerclaw and he just blocked them. I run past some buildings and went down a fire escape to the ground and kept running, looking for anything that could help. I saw a sewer cap a couple feet ahead. I ran towards it, I threw a smoke bomb and called Donnie with Leo's phone and put Leo in the sewer with his phone and quickly covered it. I then ran the other direction with Tigerclaw after me. I ran and ran. Tigerclaw got closer and tackled me. I felt the sleeping dart. I could do nothing as I felt my body go limp and fall to the floor._

Cole's Pov  
 _I was on a rooftop run alone. I walked and saw Tigerclaw. Wait what was in his paws? Snow! Tigerclaw looked at me and smiled as if double prize. He ran toward me and I got my weapons ready. I wasn't going to win but, sure as heck not going down without a fight. I couldn't run fast. He threw a dagger, I blocked and then I threw a smoke bomb and he went and blocked my attack. Me and him fought and was matched until something was behind me looked towards it and felt tired? I looked back to a smiling Tigerclaw. I couldn't fight the sleepiness in my veins and fell to the ground._

Leo's Pov

 _I woke up at the lair on the couch. Everyone was huddled around me and_ I said " What happened?" Donnie said "We found you in the sewers knocked out with your phone calling us." _Wait,_ "Um, Snow said Watch out and I guessed I got knocked out and maybe dragged to the sewer. Where is Cole and Snow?" Donnie shrugged and said "Snow wasn't found and Cole went out for a rooftop run. I think Shredder has them." "WHAT?" I said. _This can't be happening. No. I failed. I felt a kind squeeze from Splinter. He didn't want me to worry._ I said "Donnie don't worry. We'll find them." _I went and got Donnie to work on fixing the Shell Raiser, Mikey on smoke bombs, Raph on weapons and I went and tried to make plans on how to save both Snow and Cole. They would be surrounded by guards and Tigerclaw, since this was his prize. Cole was Tigerclaw's prize._

Razher's Pov  
 _Tigerclaw called Fishface and I to come. He and Cole was fighting but, it was easily to tell Cloe or whatever was hurt badly one of his legs. I went behind him, he was about to look behind when, Tigerclaw injected the sleeping shot into his neck and he looked to a very happy Tigerclaw and fell to the ground. Cole was there. I never seen him before, but from Shredder's and Tigerclaw's words to warn him. Then Fishface held Snow and Tigerclaw proudly held Cole. Cole was one of the most high ranked foot of his age. He taught beginners at his age. Shredder seemed that he was fond of him before he left. Cole was one of Tigerclaw's teachers and his best friend or older more responsible brother to him, he talked about him like he was to only family he had. Cole was very respected in the foot clan and seemed like to the go to guy for advice or very important jobs. We arrived to the lair where Tigerclaw was greeted to an almost impressed and happy Shredder._ Shredder said "You got the girl and our old friend Cole, good job Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw asked "The girl will die but, what of Cole? He did betray us." "Don't worry Tigerclaw. Remember how Karai betrayed us and now she is back to normal. I will have one of my finest back again." _Tigerclaw looked both happy and sad. He must had mixed thoughts, he wanted to make him suffer for what he done but, a part of him wanted his old friend back._ Shredder said "Razhar bring Snow and Cole to Baxter." _I grabbed Snow first and Baxter put her in the cage like Karai and Splinter. I went back and grabbed Cole. I went aside to stay out of the busy fly. The fly hooked Cole to the mind control board, the leather straps hung with nail was surrounding him. Cole and Snow started to wake up. When he was fully awake, he looked shocked about this and_ said "What's going on?" _He tried to struggle free and Tigerclaw walked in and_ said "We will make you as loyal as Karai." _The fly put the worm and it dug through his skull and into his brain. He yelped a bit. He went slient and fell to the floor. His eyes turned blue for a second and came back to light purple. He walked up and_ said "What would Master Shredder like me to do?" He smiled at Shredder. "Tigerclaw will tell you." "Hi, Tiger what's the job, please don't call me Lavender, I really hate that and you may lose a couple teeth." _Cole gave a smile to his best friend. This kid must have been really close to both of them_. Tigerclaw said "There is a girl that crossed Shredder, Snow. Please kill her." _Cole looked to Snow with confused look, like I could have sworn I had seen or met her before. Were did I see her? He forgot the girl and now would kill her._


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is 1/2 larger then usual and so yeah, this time super early like 12 hours instead of super late. Enjoy**

 **I am So Sorry I forgot about this comment and now I'll answer it. I had it written down too. The question was about Cole's ooze and was it mutation. The Krang are very smart species and have the skills to make multiple ooze or general chemicals. Cole's ooze is like mutation but, it's the same. Think of mutation as milk. To make a cake you have two or more dry things that need to combine or else they are just separate. The milk combines and holds the other two things, same concept with combining a rat and person. Mutation only combines things and alone it doesn't do anything. The "Cole" ooze is like salt. When you put salt on meat it preserves it but, does little else. If you put it on something like a snail, it would burn it. Humans are like both meat and snail, most will burn like acid but, a some may survive the acid part and be like the meat and preserved. I hope that was a good explanation.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Snow's Pov  
"Cole stop. Cole!" I tried to reason with him. _Cole forgot about me. Cole forgot about me. I finally realized he was not Cole, Cole was long gone. We fought. He slashed at me. While blocking it I looked around the training room. There was no windows. No escape. He trying to cut at my flesh. He was limping a bit so, at least that was good. He wasn't at his prime but, he was still beating me and I could barely keep him away from hurting me. I blocked the last knife and he drove a knife and it nearly hit my side. I tried to kick him but, he did a backflip and landed on his wounded foot. Was he down? He fell but, got up. I ran and threw a knife but, he blocked it and turned. Where did he go? OH NO! I felt a dagger on my is how I was going to die. I would die alone, die by the man who saved my life. Die by the blade that saved me. Right when he was about to cut my throat, the dagger went away and cut his wrist and a bit of blood . Wait, what? He rubbed his hand against the wall and before I could see why he covered it with his body. Tigerclaw gave Cole a very confused and mistrusting look and_ Tigerclaw said "Lavender what are you doing?" Cole said "I think we should save her for some...bait." _He looked to Tigerclaw as if telling him it's a good idea. Trying to tell him I was the key to the turtles. I was confused but, glad. At first we fighting what?_ _What was happening?_ Tigerclaw said "Tell me what's going on, this is insane." Cole said "Ok, wanna talk insane. A guy loves a women and kills her and her family, people go to a mob boss and expect good pay. And you-" he put his finger towards Baxter "You're actually the only sane one in the building, I would high five you if you didn't try to mind control me a minute ago." _I looked at him like what are you doing? Cole grabbed my hand and ran, no Cole there's going to be a...wall? There was just a burned hole. He grabbed my hand and ran to the busy street. Cole started to walk to blend in with the crowd. I looked at his hand, it was a sickly pale yellow. It turned back to the regular color._ He said "Call Leo. I'm likely to have tracking devices." _After waiting a couple minutes and Leo and the others came. Donnie checked Cole and he was ok, and I was talking to Leo when, Cole's phone rang. It was a weird ringtone. He gave a please wait a minute, I'm sorry. He started to speak in a different language._

Cole's Pov  
I started to speak in Russian, "Hello Boltalk." "Hello Cole." _Everyone looked at me for answers about what was going on and the Russian didn't help_ "Cole, a person ordered for you a crater of knives and guns for tomorrow, they said that you would pay in us dollars and I knew it couldn't be you. You pay in ruble and buy in quality, not quantity and you are a loner since the accident." "Thank you." "The man called back and said you couldn't come so, a girl would come. Shredder's Karai mostly likely, I wanted to tell you but, strike after deal, this is good amount cash. Ok? "O-" he hung up. _I put my phone back in my jacket._ Leo asked "Who was that?" Donnie said "What language was you talking in?" "Who the heck is Boltalk?" Raph asked and Mikey said "Nice phone." I spoke "Rocksteady's brother and is a gun and weapon dealer, he called and said I made a order but, I didn't and he thinks Karai since he said a the guy said the girl is picking it up instead but, he said only try to get her after the trade…" Leo said with a weird pose from a show or something "We should plan at the lair." _We drove and I asked if we could stop and I'll meet them at the lair. I went to a storage locker in the middle of town, New York Storage Units. I went to Unit 55 and unlocked the door and opened it. I looked around and grabbed my motorcycle. Traffic was decant and I drove to a random garage in a different part of New York and a less busy and more outside of the city part. I looked inside and there was just the usual tool chests like the kind you have for regular garages. I opened one of the locked ones and there was pistols and other guns with refills, I locked it and went to the other one and looked perfect, I grabbed a couple of them._

Snow's Pov  
 _Cole came to the lair, he was about fifteen minutes late. I watching the news with Leo. He walked towards us and I pulled him to the side_ and whispered "How did you not get mind controlled or get the acid in the wall?" He sighed "The Krang was tested out a new chemical that preserves animal but, there is a…side affect, it's like pouring acid and since I was the only survivor it was shut down." _He looked as if he was recalling an car accident or something and shook his head._ "Never mind, let's focus on the present." _He walked to the training room. We watched Space Heroes and later and went home and went to sleep._

 _There was the house when I was five but, weirdly it was cleaned and wasn't trashed. A women smiled and picked me up, her blond long hair flowing down her shoulder, her green eyes with a ring of blue. I felt her soft warm blue dress. A brown haired man had a smile and a black suit. I was put down. She said in a motherly gentle voice "Your sitter is coming. We will be back soon, don't worry it's just a business trip. They met a strange man at the door and left. They so came back and I was watching tv when, a someone knocked on the door. I hid behind the tv, I was scared when new people come. I could saw him, he was a tiger like the zoo. I could smell metal and chemical. I was born with a defect, my nose was really strong. I could hear screams._

Next night at eight

Leo's Pov  
 _Snow told me about her memory or nightmare and I agreed that a new man coming on that day was usual. A Russian man was given a suitcase and left in his truck. A hooded figure grabbed the case with guns. Both disappeared among the storage crates. We split up and headed towards her in groups of two, I was with Raph. Raph started to run head_ , I whispered "Stop Raph." "No snake girl is about to get me." I made it around the turn. Wait where's Raph? I heard a yell "It's a tr-" _I looked there was Cole in the side of me defending me and the hooded figure showed her face, Cole nearly fell from shock, his face paper white, and something was wrong, I never seen him like this, his eyes was full of pure fear. Cole was terrified no, miles past that. The white haired lady smiled._


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own tmnt and I just used Albino as to add something and I don't think they are evil (you'll see) Sorry it's late again**

Cole Pov's  
Not her, I'd much rather face Shredder then her. Why?

Flashback  
 _A lady unlocked the door and stepped inside without permission, her white hair paired with a black dress and a horrifying smile, I stood up and moved a bit back. Her violent eyes like mine looking around. My parents came and before they could say anything, she got out a gun and knife. She shot one and stabbed the other. Call the police and I have to call them, NO she's by the phone. Mom! Dad! Please wake up! I started to cry. I'm a five year old orphan. Why? Why! As if hearing the screams in my head, she looked back and_ said "Don't worry you'll join them." _I was about to stand up and I screamed she shot my leg. I fell and moved to the wall, I grabbed the remote from the ground and held it like a weapon, she just smiled and I felt a red liquid flowing down my leg. All of a sudden she was not in front of me. I started to spit blood, I looked my hands were bloody and there was a knife in my chest. She smiled as I fell to the floor, trying not to coke on my blood. She just walked out, without a care. I have to call the police, they can save dad and mom. I couldn't move and shouldn't with a blade. I would have to pull it out, three two, I screamed. It was out. I used my hands to crawl to the phone, after fainting and screaming, I made it. 9-1-1 I called and_ a lady asked "What street are you?" I told her my street and after she said "They are on their way, please say calm. What is wrong?" "My parents *coughs blood* are dead *coughs more* and the lady is gone. I *spits* got shot." "How old are you?" "Five." _I dropped the phone and fainted the world went black. Next time I woke up, it was hospital, there was many wires and tubes._ In a chair there a black haired, white coated, calming smiling doctor said "We fixed you up as best as we could. Don't worry about costs, the life plans covered it." "What day is it?" "We couldn't risk you waking up, you would hurt yourself and spend a ton of energy. We found you alive, when you was suppose to be die by now. It was too risky, it's three months later." I tried to stay calm, "Did it heal?" "Mostly, but you can't ran around for a while." "What's going to happen to me?" "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Leo's Pov

 _Cole went back to reality and was a mixture of pure fear and total shock. Who was this woman._ Cole asked "Why are you here, Kieran?" _She gave a look of I can't wait to kill you and_ said "Oh Cole. Is that a little fear I hear? Oh, Shredder couldn't fine a perfect way to kill you. He found out the best way to kill a Cole without fear is to bring fear here. Just in case something went south, I picked up the guns." She laughed a bit. Cole smiled and said "Trust me I'm not going down without a fight." She smiled and laughed "I killed your parents and I sadly didn't finish you." She smiled. _Cole's parents, that's...salt in the wound. Cole reached into his pocket and_ Kieran asked me "What's your name little boy? I like your brother." _I growled and completely forgot about the knocked out Raph on the ground before she told me. Suddenly a bright light was shined in her face, she screamed. She grabbed the guns and ran away with a growl._ I asked "What was that?" "A flashlight. I was told most violent or purple is mostly seen in albino people who are very sensitive to light and there for, yeah." _He sounded like Donnie but, more English. Donnie and the rest came and_ Snow said "What happened we could hear but, couldn't find both of you _." I gave her a confident look_ "We're fine." _Cole upset about Kieran. Who could blame him? He was way more quiet then usual. He was in a weird mood, it wasn't just sad but, it wasn't a mix with anger. Maybe it was a hint of regret or loneliness. I decided to wait a bit for him to calm down. He was looking out the window and watched some of the cars pass by. When we were walking to the car, Raph woke up and we explained what happened. Cole right now looked as if he trying to not show weakness, fear. He was trying to calm himself down and was jumpy. Donnie was driving, Raph sitting, Snow and Mikey playing a game, I didn't know what. I walked over to Cole and sat next to him. He was mentally struggling but, he hid most of it when he turned around to see me. I thought for a bit, he didn't want people to know he was scared but, I wanted him to feel better. He was like a stronger and less annoying version of Mikey, when Mikey was scared he needed to do something that he loved or was a usual thing or think of something like that._ I asked Cole "Wanna train after dinner?" _He sighed and looked at me like I don't feel like it_ "Cole are you saying I'm better then you?" _Suddenly there was his usual fire in his eyes_ "Let us see at dinner." I laughed. _Cole smiled a bit and was more like himself. We went home and I ordered pizza and we ate. Afterwards Cole and I went to the training room and we both went a different end of the room._ I said "Three, two one." _Cole ran I dodged his blade but, I felt another at my neck, he pulled it away and_ said "Use both blades." _How? How? He walked to everyone watching the news, Yikes, I can't think of how deadly Cole can be in his prime._


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own tmnt**

Leo's Pov  
Cole was watching the news and Snow had to go home early since, there was a lot of homework that one of the teachers gave today and it was due tomorrow. I missed her, I couldn't be like a translator for Space Heroes. I thought back to a couple moments ago, Cole was a really good fighter, maybe around Splinter's skill level. I looked at him and he looked more like himself. I sat next to Mikey. Mikey loved talking to Cole. Cole totally understood him, Cole likely had students like him and was had a bit of Mikey in him. Cole loved talking to Mikey too, he maybe missed his prankster students who made him laugh. Cole and Mikey was talking about the latest news. "A scientist who was studies fire gone missing. She was suppose to get her couple days earlier but, due to unseen weather she couldn't make it. Her name was Azar. Also Purple Dragons have retreated from the harbor. More on this at Channel Seven News." Snow walked to us.

Snow's Pov  
Azar? Could it be? "Mikey did she have orange and red hair with jeans and a white shirt with a brown jacket?" "Yeah, why?" He looked to me "I know her."

Flashback  
Mom said Jane's and Johnny's eight year old cousin Azar. She was my age and I never met her, I was here for only three months. She would stay for a couple months since, her family needed to go over seas for something very important. It was after school and I was done with my homework and was getting my bunk bed ready for her. Mom came home early just to drop the cousin off. They both came and Azar had jacket and pants. She said "Hi, I'm Azar." "Hi, I'm Snow." Mom said "Tracy will be here I have to work at a meeting and I'll be bit late." She walked out the door and Tracy came in and said "Hi." to Azar before having to run to Johnny who tried to microwave a plastic fork, I had no idea how he got that. "Um, I heard you like daggers." Azar said "Yeah, what do you like?" Azar had a proud tone "I love fire. My jacket is fireproof too." I smiled. We quickly became best friends, a knife throwing and a fire lover. I found out she experimented with fire but, her parents didn't like her playing with fire. She said that she wasn't playing but, did it in a harmless area in the fireplace. Usually her parents didn't like the last part so, she got up at midnight and put wood in the fireplace and build a fire, she often put different kinds of paper on fire to try and get different colors. I told her about knifes and we both loved how another person could get our weirdness. Over six months we went to school together, at midnight safety set things on fire, throw daggers and even she taught me how to cook, she told me hear or fire needed to be and even aced science. We was close as sisters.

"Guys we have to save her." Leo looked at me with confusion but, said "Why would Shredder want her?" "She is really good, amazing at setting things on fire and is in collage and is only seventeen. She is very smart with making things like chemical wise." Cole said "Maybe that's why there is so much Purple Dragons and she was late." Donnie walked by and said "It would be cool to see another scientist." Mikey said "Hey, I made the retromutation conversion thingy." "Mikey that was an accident and scientist don't use thingy." Raph said "IF we get her and no one know where she is and IF she doesn't freak out, it would be good to not have Shredder have more ways to kill us." "Cole are you in?" "Yeah." "Donnie you can track her." "How?" he said. "She has a jacket that has a tracker." "Ok." He went and locked on the signal and said "She at the harbor." "Thanks Don." I ran and Leo followed, I didn't know how Azar would take him, I couldn't risk her knowing. I said "I don't know if Azar will freak so, I'm sorry I can only bring Cole." He frowned and said "Can I wait on the roof?" I knew that Leo hated having anyone get hurt and actually had a fear of it. "Fine." Cole drove the van and went to a garage and took out sleeping guns out from a chest or something. Leo said "You keep guns in a garage." "Yeah." he explained how to use them and we stopped the car and let Leo out. Cole parked and we hid behind the storage containers. I could hear Hun "Girl where is the rare chemicals you shipped?" "Those are for studying eco friendly ways to put out wildfires." "I need those, where are they?" Cole whispered "She is surrounded by six other men, should we go?" Cole shot two and I got one. There was still four including Hun and they were shooting at us. Cole went and got two more and went around and shot two more. There was only Hun left. We both ran down and Cole took out Hun and I undid the ropes on Azar. We hugged "It's been too long." "I missed you too, is that your boyfriend." I gave her a never look and said "Just a friend. Please never say that again." Cole looked as if he was trying not to laugh but, was also embarrassed. Azar said "I knew the jacket tracker would work."


	29. Chapter 29

**It's bit late, srry but, something happened and yeah**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Cole's Pov

 _The girls was talking in the taxi. I was looking out the window and waiting for the taxi to get to the hotel Azar was suppose to be staying at. The traffic was terrible but, they didn't mind and talked more. I think it would be faster to walk or maybe roof top run but, they looked happy talking so, I didn't ask them, besides Azar probably didn't know what or how to do a roof top run. I called Leo earlier and told everything was ok and he said he saw. He sounded relieved. I waited for us to get there and paid and tipped the driver. Azar went inside and waved goodbye and me and Snow did the same. We walked back to the van and picked up Leo and went back to the lair._ Donnie asked "How did it go?" Snow said "Good." with a smile. _She walked and went on the couch right next to Leo and watched Space Heroes._ Donnie asked "Cole, can you help me with the Shell Raiser?" "Sure." _I followed him into the garage and saw the Shell Raiser._ "What's wrong with it?" Donnie said "I'm fixing the ac since, it broke. Could you pass me parts?" "Yeah sure." _I gave him the parts he pointed to and once it was done,_ Donnie asked "Um, you don't have to answer but, how do you know Tigerclaw." I sighed, _I couldn't not tell him, but it was kinda sad._ I said "Tigerclaw came to the foot and back then I was still there. I was one of his teachers and his best friend, to both of us we were our only family left. He had something in his heart that slowly changed him to the man he is now. There was nothing I could do, no matter how hard I tried. Once time after I left, he did a terrible thing and I was angry and cut off his tail and now he wants to make me suffer and I can see why." _I looked up at him and Donnie's face was full of understanding and_ said "I'm sorry." _I couldn't bear to see him like that and_ said "Better to focus on the now, yeah." "Yeah, do you want to help me with the T-Phone that Mikey broke." "Sure." _Donnie took a broken phone out of a shelf and put it on his desk and grabbed tools and we started to work on the T-Phone and after a bit I asked_ "How did it get this beat up?" _Donnie gave a look of being annoyed and_ said "Mikey got Raph angry and some how, some way, the phone got broken." "Oh Mikey." I said. Donnie sighed and said "Yeah." _We worked until the phone was done and gave it back to Mikey but, before a lecture from Donnie. I asked Donnie where Splinter was and I went to the training room and Splinter gave me some Green Tea and we started to talk about which weapons is the best or what material is the best of which weapons._

Next day

Snow's Pov

 _I was almost down with work and was cleaning up the counters and waved goodbye and left. I went down the street and to the lair. Leo would be setting up Space Heroes, Donnie in the lab, Splinter in the training room, Raph stabbing the punching bag or cleaning his sais and Mikey is pranking somewhere but, Cole did something different everyday. I went in the lab but, for some reason I could hear all the turtles in the training room, I went inside and heard clash of metals, it must be training today. I couldn't hear Cole. I waited a couple minutes and the turtles were done and_ I asked Leo "Where is Cole?" "He went for a roof top run." "Ok." I said, _Cole was almost fully healed and could totally defend himself._ "Wanna watch Space Heroes?" "Sure." He set it up and I watched a bit of the news "Lately there was been reports of once again more Purple Dragons activity." _Cole came back and was upset for some reason and was just angry and even Raph stood back._ He sighed and said "I'll be back, I just didn't want any one to worry, if I called." He ran out. "Weird." Donnie said and Leo nodded. _I wonder what could make him so mad? I followed him. The night was clear and we went to the harbor. I hid behind one of the metal boxes and I could hear another footsteps. Cole around for anyone and pulled out a couple daggers and kept his head on a constant swivel._

No one's Pov

A gray cloaked man with black hair and dark blue eyes was following Cole and Cole turned around and said "Why are you here, what have you been doing with the Purple Dragons." "Oh, don't worry, you'll never find out. *evil laugh* I can't wait to show Shredder whose was always better." Cole frowned "Do you really want to do this?" The other man yelled "I have been for these moment for YEARS!" his smile grew. "I honesty hate you with all my heart and soul. You knew this day would come, you knew. You even took away your little friends. I have been looking for you." He threw a dagger at Cole, Cole blocked it and they started to fight each attack following a pained yelp. Cole's dagger found flesh but, the grey man's ninja stars was butchering Cole's sides. As blood fell and each fighting to the death, they were still evenly matched and no one was winning. Like clock work every time there was a blade moving there was a yelp like thunder that followed. The two rivals could only mangle each other and it was who bleed to death first. It was a couple painful minutes, then the gray man said "I heard something." and smiled and ran off, Cole did the same in the other direction and found Snow. Snow was stuck since there was glue on the ground. He sighed and before she could say a word, he cut on her throat, right before whispered something in Japanese." He ran back to the grey man and wiped his tears and his face full of rage.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about yesterday's I had little time and yeah, sorry. I sorry it was late again, I had a lot going on and it was busy and sorry I had things today and I was late once again ughhhhh. I had to write it and relook it to make sure it was good, I tried to save the failure last chapter was in this one but, I found out they are airing "Turtles in time" on August second and my school starts on the third, so idk what going to happen when school starts. Sorry.**

Leo's Pov

 _I started to cry, Snow was dead. How or why I didn't know. Donnie looked at her and then_ said "Wait, something is wrong." "Why?" I asked. "Look, her neck is cut in the wrong way. It bleed enough to look real but, doesn't kill her, look." _he threw water on her, she stood up and gasped_ "What happened?" _I hugged her and she started to cry too,_ she said "Cole and this guy was fighting and I thought he killed me. Where is he?" _Our faces went grim, Mikey and Casey was in the van and we didn't know what to say and_ I told her "There was a lot of blood on the ground but, no people." She squeezed harder. "It'll be okay." _I tried to comfort her. I knew how she felt, I hated her feeling that despair and sadness._

Flashback

Thirty-nine years ago

Cole's Pov

 _It was a couple months after I got the promotion to head teacher and my classmate was jealous being promoted to only teacher. I thought as I walked down the hallway to my room and every since we were first just learning he always had a thing about hating me and it got worse. He was the second highest teacher but, second wasn't good enough for him, I guess. He never liked me and could never find out why, I never tried to be mean. He was mad after I had wanted to shake his hand after I beat him by a couple seconds. What was wrong with Slate. I opened the door and walked to the room and started to polish a couple daggers and I thought shouldn't he be happy for being second in command teacher? He always was mad when, I tried to help him or talk, annoyed when I was a good sport and congratulated him. Never was he happy when I did good or tried to be kind to him. I sat at the edge of my bed. I couldn't find a answer so, to make him happy I stayed away from him._

 _I dodged his blade, we was both panting and tired, we was at this for a least a hour. We both was in terrible shape. No one had major injures, not yet but, the little cuts added up. I felt the next star, we was both running on the roof tops and I fell down. I was on the roof top and Slate was smiling with a combination of pure joy and rage. I was about to get up._

Slate's Pov

 _Finally, all these years of him being better then us. I heard his legs was still recovering, I knew him so well, he was wounded on his weaker leg since, it was shot before it made it weaker. Weaker + weaker means better for me. I smiled as he was about get up, ohh poor thing, I pushed him down with my leg, dislocating his shoulder. He looked a bit in pain but, didn't admit it_. I said "Ohh, I was using the Purple Dragons to find you but, I knew you would get our message. I have to hand it to you, outsmarting Tigerclaw but, then again you always was the planner. I knew I needed to give you a the only thing you can do improvise." _I pushed my leg down on his chest,_ he said "If I to die by you can you tell me why." I laughed, he was buying time "You always was the one person who was always better then me. Even when I get a high ranking position is by when you quit. Now your worse fear will be reality." _I pushed him down further, grinding him down into the roof. Cole had a huge grin, what that little. I felt the world flip and I was a the edge of the building and falling off the edge. Cole gave his hand,_ "Grab my hand."no _I would much rather die. You pitiful man, I would never, I let go. His face went sad as I felt the wind blowing, traffic sounds and people screaming. Cole had such a look of fear._

Donnie's Pov

 _We went to the lair and turned on the news and_ Snow said "That's the grey man." _They was talking about a man throwing himself off a building and it looks like he had a fight before and they was still searching for answers._ Snow asked "Why did he fake my death?". "They think the man is part of a black market since he has on him illegal knives and surprising poison. What?" the lady looked at the crew and said "Really? Well, the police is going stop answering questions." "Do you think Cole is dead?" _Snow asked Leo and since he was unsure_ I said "He has a good chance since this other guy is gone and Cole is very hard to kill you know that right?" _She calmed down a bit._ I said "Don't worry Cole will come soon, give him time." "Ok." _We watched Leo's very idiotic show. As much as I hated the very bad logic combined with the annoy reacts by Leo. So, I grabbed my drawing book and made a couple pages and Leo asked me to come to the side and_ said "Do you think Cole will come back." _There was too many things to calculate and_ I said "I don't know." _Leo frowned and went back to watching the show. We waited but, Cole didn't come and so we had to go home or go to bed. I went to my room. Hopefully Cole would come back._


	31. Chapter 31

**Thxs for 3000+ views and since a lot of action maybe some of the next chapters will be less action.**

Cole's Pov  
 _I ran to the lair after going to my garage and it was three in the morning since, it took a while to clean the cuts and I fell asleep a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about Slate. I could see Mikey sleeping on then couch with a controller in his hand. I smiled and looked in the training room, Splinter was sleeping but, when I walked away he awoke and saw me and gave me a come here look. I came and_ he said "I heard about your friend...do you want to talk about it?" _I sighed and told him and he listened and_ said "I'm sorry." _He grabbed another blanket and I slept. I awoke to the smell of pizza and I walked out and there was a hug awaiting me. Snow smiled and everyone was glad I was back, Splinter must have explained to everyone._ I looked to Snow, "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in school?" "About that, I said my friend Azar was kidnapped and came back and Azar proved it and I got the day off." I couldn't argue with her. "Later roof top run." "Sure." _She hugged for a while more and she calmed down. She went back to munching on pizza and asked Leo about what Space Heroes to watch and they started to set it up and they watched. Apparently I slept late and Splinter, to Mikey's joy cancelled practice today. I ran to the kitchen and Donnie asked for help. I helped him move and order things in the lab and after saw Leo and Snow laughing. A soaked Raph was chasing Mikey and Icecream Kitty slowing him down with sticky melted sugar, all seemed back to the best that normal can be._

Later

 _We ran with the moon shining and the stars bright. It was a beautiful night. Everyone was running including April and Casey. Then a couple foot bits came and was taken down easily. Something was wrong. I ran and saw several of Shredder's mutants. I ran and I could see a snake, a dog, a fly and a fish. They came closer and closer. I started to bring my blade out, something was wrong. I headed back to the turtles and_ told them "Something's off." _I closed my eyes, I felt like the music of the dimension was off, something was coming. The mutants were closing in,_ I whispered to Leo "We need to go, something is very off." _Leo was about to signal to fall back when out of a pink triangle one person fell. The triangle disappeared. The first had orange hair like April's and a yellow shirt with jeans and grey boots and said "Where am I?" He looked up in shock and said while backing up_ "Wait, what's wrong with Coco and Donna?" _He pointed to Donnie and Mikey. Oh no,_ "What's wrong with Katy Jones? Lily? Georgia? Kaishi looks the same." _I saw the other mutants surprised and just stopped and watched, I walked over to him,_ and said "What is my name?" "Cloe." I smiled, I had been there. "What's your name?" "August." "August I think you came to the other version of your world, the male version." He gave a startled look and was going through a lot, I said "My name is Cole, this is Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Casey and your version April." _He fainted. Suddenly person came out, a evil smile, tiger fur, a dress full of pockets and her green eyes glowing with hate. Mikey threw a smoke bomb and we left. We set August on the couch and I gave Donnie the patrol starter, Donnie asked "How did you know about the other dimension?"_

Flashback  
 _I woke up and stood up. I could only feel pain but, it went away. I felt something new in my veins, poison._ A Krang said "Krang Prime terminated the project and will kill you." _I felt a sort of power in my blood, I cut a vein a bit and willed it to turn to acid. I waved my hand around to get the acid off me when, I burned through the lock. It turned back to just blood. What was happening? I ran out and saw pink triangles and heard alarms they were coming after me. I grabbed a random gun on the ground and started to shoot. They crawled out of the robot bodies and ran away. I tripped on a robot and fell into the one of the triangles. I fell hard on a roof top._

Leo's Pov  
 _The Mighty Mutanimals would come soon. They came Cole turned around and threw Pete to the ground, threw dagger nearly hit Rockwell, he kicked Slash in the chest getting him back and then pushed Leatherhead away and held his dagger ready. Yikes,_ I said "Cole stop and meet the Mutanimals our friends." Rockwell said "This is Cole, aren't you supposed to be the injured person? I would love to study your Dna." _He looked to him, Cole freaked out at Rockwell but_ said "I thought you was Shredder's new recruits." _Cole had mistrust yet, he gave his hand and they shook. Afterwards everyone calmed down, Cole and came_ whispered "I don't trust Rockwell." "Why?" "Reasons." _He walked away to Donnie and grabbed his bag from the couch and pulled out a laptop and_ said "I have a toy for you to borrow, to help find out what's going on." Donnie squealed "How did you get this, this is beautiful and look at how fast it goes and the amount of stuff you can put on it." Cole smiled "I know a guy, besides I think you would enjoy this more me and I maybe had it upgraded so you can hack into various things without getting caught." _Donnie ran to the lab and started to type as fast as he could. August woke up and Cole told him to stay calm and showed him around the lair. April had to work on homework with Casey and Snow. I ran to the phone and order pizzas and breadsticks for Pete. After showing him around Cole went to get the pizzas._ August asked "Can I check on Donnie?" "Sure." _I didn't see why not._

Donnie's Pov  
August came to the lab, this computer was a beauty. August asked "What'cha doing? "I am trying fix this." _I showed him the small pink and metal disc. August looked over and when he was about to speak Mikey threw a water balloon at him,_ "PRANKEN-" _Apr- I mean August ducked and grabbed my water bottle and threw it in Mikey's face, he just smiled and_ said "Well played, well played."


	32. Chapter 32

**I got the names of tmnt fem! from YouTube BlueSlyyeon123. I forgot to put that. I'll try to make it better. I took a day off, so yeah enjoy.**

Donnie's Pov  
 _August, Raph, Cole, Snow and Mikey was eating pizza and watching the news while, the Mutanimals, Leo and Splinter was eating on the steps. They were talking about how they was going to get August back and who the mystery girl was. Pigeon Pete ate breadsticks happily. There was Leo and Splinter then was Pete, Mondo and Rockwell and on the bottom part Slash and Leatherhead._  
Rockwell said "How is the disc my small brained reptile?"  
 _Really? I hate Rockwell's remarks and my brain is not small. I have a lot intellect, thank you very much. Why do you use that every, single, time?_

I said "It's fine, stop monkeying around."  
 _He went back to eating pizza and I sat by Leo and Splinter. Afterward went back to fixing the disc. It was a shiny metal with a pink glowing center. It was weird. The Krang item looked complex and so different. I made so coffee because, it looks like a long night ahead of me_.

Shredder's Pov  
 _The new tiger mutant bowed down to me, Baxter tested the dnas said there wasn't much difference between the two expect gender and some ways they think. Her name was Tigerpaw. She wore a light blue shirt and on top leather vest on top, like Tigerclaw. She had her shorts instead of the male tiger's pants with similar anmo holders to Tigerclaw. She had a tail but, her face had a large scar and the same eye patch. She told that Cloe did the scar and how much she would help bring her version down. The two tigers didn't fight but, didn't get along. She was as loyal as Tigerclaw and gave praise worthy respect. She did what she was told and seemed to be more playful then Tigerclaw, she was like Karai in a weird other mutants seemed to dislike having another tiger but, for me the more power I have the sooner it'll be to crush Hamoto Yoshi. I couldn't wait to have Yoshi finally pay. They was both bowing with utmost respect and showing authority._

I told the two tigers "Bring me the turtles."  
"Yes Master Shredder." They both said in unison.  
 _Good, no great. My best, loyalist warrior in New York now is double. They left and I couldn't wait to have two trained tigers at the price of one._

Later that night

Donnie's Pov  
 _It was three in the morning and I was still trying to figure out that disc. I had coffee which helped but, I opened the disc's backs and found out it was not only a dimensional teleported but a time one as well. It was really complex. I wondered how August got it. We needed to fix this and get the evil looking girl cat thing teleported too. Yikes. I almost fell asleep. Leo hated when I stayed up late and even more when I drank a couple cups of coffee. I had the back opened and there was many colorful wires and pieces of metal. It didn't look broken at all. Maybe it needed power. What Krang power though? Hmm. Maybe it did need power. I fell asleep._  
"Donnie, Donnie were you in the all night in the lab again?"  
 _I woke up to a upset Leo frowning at me and got up from the desk. Did I drool? He showed the cup of coffee in his hand and frowned even more._  
"Mmm yeah."  
"What have I told you?"  
"Not to."  
"Yes and especially without coffee, it isn't healthy. Come on let's go eat breakfast."  
"Mmm k."  
 _I yawned and went to the kitchen where there was all of the turtles, Snow, April and August sitting and eating pizza. The Mutanimals must have left. I went next to August at the end._  
"How did you get that disc?"

August's Pov

Flashback  
 _I followed the path to the lair. Lily called and said that there was pizza. Donna wanted to help me with science. Coco wanted me to watch her favorite show with her. I picked up a disc from the ground, I'll give it to Donna, likely left from the Krang. I walked more, I had a couple dumplings in a doggy bag. I enjoyed the lights and colors of New York. I heard a cat meow. Suddenly Tigerpaw appeared. She ran towards me and I got out my ninja stars and knife and dropped the bag. She tripped me and I fell on the disc, a triangle appeared. Oh no. Before we could run, we was sucked in the portal._

I told Donnie.  
"I tried it again and it didn't work."  
"Hmm." He said  
April said "Wait does it need power maybe Mutagen?"  
"You're a genius April." Donnie said.  
 _He ran to the lab and poured some mutagen on top and it glowed brighter and it looked powered up. I grabbed it and showed Leo and the others. I wanted to try in inside but, Donnie, Splinter and Cole agreed no._

Donnie said "Try it outside."

 _All of us expect Splinter came on a roof top. I held on the disc and felt the power emitting from it. Both April and I felt something close,_

"Something is close _."_

 _Both Tigers came out and Tigerclaw fought Raph, April, Donnie, Mikey and Tigerpaw fought Cole, Snow, Leo and me. Tigerpaw tripped me with her tail and I fell on the disc. It turned on and sucked us in._

Donnie's Pov

 _They were gone, the rest of us retreated to the lab and told Splinter. There was nothing we could do. April had to go to school and called to get Snow sick leave. The rest trained but, it was lonely without Leo or Cole._


	33. Chapter 33

**I took the tips u gave me, thxs, srry about the short notice on the break, idk till I was not feeling up and didn't want to make it like the other chapter and bad so yeah. I couldn't find human tmnt artist to give credit for the looks of them. :( Enjoy**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Leo's Pov  
We landed in New York but, something was off. Tigerpaw ran away to the direction of Shredder's lair. I heard some noise and man with a white shirt with a black jacket and dark blue pants came. He had blond hair with black glasses, he had throwing knives. He had a light blue baseball cap with a lighting blot.  
August yelled "Thunder!"  
and hugged him.  
"Nice to see you." Thunder said back,  
"Who are these?"  
"Our male or female versions, Lily's Leo, I met mine, Cloe Cole and Snow is yours."  
"Hi." Snow said and shook his hand. She smiled.  
Thunder said "Hi."  
August said "They better go before Donnie, or Donna is worried. Bye!"  
"Bye!" We all said and pushed the button again.

Next we went to a Japanese garden with cherry blossom trees flowering, dark green lush bushes at the edges, a gravel path to a dark brown wooden building and a red bridge over a lake with two people. We hid behind the trees, we didn't want to affect time. There was a handsome Japanese man in white robe like clothing and a beautiful long browned haired Japanese women in light brown dress. They held hands and the man said "There is many beautiful things in the world and many people had one special beautiful thing they love and care for." He grabbed a small box and opened it and held out a golden ring, he kneeled "Will you be my beautiful thing."She started to cry and hugged him and said "Yes, Yoshi." That's Tang Shen. Aww that's so cute, Splinter. Splinter's right she was beautiful. They truly loved each other,  
Cole whispered "It's charged."

Cole's Pov  
We went to the lair. It was empty and just in case we hid. There was a Christmas tree made out of newspaper and Splinter had a Santa hat and sack and silently put out four presents with each of the turtles' masks' colors and went back in his room. A little bit later, four kid turtles and Spike came running in and saw the presents and smiled and laughed they started to open them and Splinter came and watched. When everyone expect Donnie opened theirs they smiled, laughed, high three and even said thank you Mr. Santa. They turned back to Splinter  
and all said "Look Daddy, Santa brought us."  
They showed the metal and wood weapons.  
Leo yelled "That's what I wanted."  
Raph said "It's better then the wood ones."  
Mikey screamed "I love it."  
Donnie opened his and looked as if he didn't know what he was going to get since he already had a wood weapon, he cried with happiness when he saw it "A middle schooler's guide to science." He hugged the book.  
Donnie yelled "I can't believe..I love it, thanks Mr. Santa."  
Leo smiled and said "Our seventh Christmas."  
He clicked on the button.

Leo's Pov

Next was a strange place, there was Cole looking around in awe in trees and he looked at a disc like ours he held, there was a fight with two people going on, it was in outside a training building. It was a starry purple night with the red roofs. It was between a teenage girl with long black hair in a purple suit and a metal mask and Tigerclaw they fought and fought. Suddenly the girl had the upper hand and put Tigerclaw on the ground and removed her mask, Karai! I pushed the button to next place.

There was a high school with four human boys, we hid, one with freckles and orange hair with a skateboard and a yellow orange shirt. The other was red hair with spikes and he had on was full black with metal spikes. The other one had a gap like Donnie in his teeth and had brown messy hair and a I love science shirt. The last had blond hair with a blue shirt, dark blue pants. All of them was very muscular. They had the same eyes as us. April was with them. They started to talk.

"Donnie, I bet you aced that test."

"Yeah, D."  
"Mikey did you study?"

"...No."

"Mikey!"

"Leo I saw that you knew the new girl."

"What *he blushed* Karai."  
All but the blue one started to laugh.

Cole said "Human versions."

Suddenly Karai showed up and smiled to Leo. It would be amazing to be normal, I couldn't wrap my head around it, normal, not worrying about Krang or any thing else like that. It was too good to be true, Donnie could actually date April or at least have a chance. I pushed the button to next place.

Snow said "I can see! I can see!"  
Cole said "Some times it's weird but, when you go to a time before what happened it, it makes it like that."  
The disc needed five minutes to recharge before going to a random time or dimension. I looked around, there was cherry blossoms with a white overcast sky. The flowering trees loomed over the benches and park. There was a Japanese statutes and a lake with koi fish. Three people talking on a bench. One was a long blond haired with a blue dress. Her eyes was a lovely combination of green and blue. One of the men had brown hair and had a fancy black suit on. The other man was easier recognized as Shredder with his chrome armor. Snow gave a shocked look and  
whispered "Mom?"


	34. Chapter 34

**This is a bit smaller than usual, srry. Idk if I can upload tomorrow :( So yeah, I also the last person's name is an actually a word.**

 **I don't own tmnt.**

Snow's Pov  
 _Leo look at me like what is going on. Cole wasn't surprised at all. My mom was a monster, I saw my dad too. My parents were monsters, they were in with the sickest man on the face of the earth. I started to cry and heard them start to talk._  
"We're curious why you called us Saki."  
"As you know the project is going well but, we need to...kill certain people to strengthen our clan."  
"That's too risky, dangerous Saki. We are wonderful killers but, they are too." Mom said  
"No, it can be done."  
"Shredder that is foolhardy, the clans would rival against us. Let's go." Dad said  
Both of my parents left and Shredder stayed and  
said "No one calls me foolhardy and walks away alive." He smiled. He walked away.  
I asked Cole "Did you know?"  
Cole sighed "Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"They was more than killers and I didn't want to change you in a bad way, you know it hurts knowing that you could been in the same class as Karai."  
"What else did they do?"  
"...You don't want to know."  
 _I cried more, parents are the people you look up to. They are stora like your blueprint._  
"At least you had amazing foster parents." Cole said  
 _Leo hugged me in vain trying to comfort me and pushed the button._

Donnie's Pov  
 _They came back to the lair after popping out of a pink triangle and Leo ran after a crying Snow. Her eyes was red and puffy. Tears streamed down her face._  
"What happened?" I asked  
Cole sighed "She found out her parents were monsters and murderers, so yeah."  
 _He looked as if he wanted to turn the clock, he likely knew about her parents and didn't want to tell or upset her. He was one of Shredder's finest. Cole didn't know what to say, he didn't really have any family for a majority of his life. He must have tried to protect her from the horrific truth. He called Leo but, he didn't answer. Cole was uneasy looking and I had to help him._  
"Hey, *I pat his back* do you want to find Snow and Leo?"  
"Sure."  
 _We both ran to the New York night. We found Leo and Snow and convinced her to come back to the lair and watch Space Heroes or the news. She kept her pink puffy eyes which having just pink and red was slightly creepy. Leo put on a lighter happier Space Heroes and even tried and failed to make chocolate strawberries and burned the chocolate in the microwave and Snow helped him which lighten her mood a bit. Cole went and was unsure and confused on what to do to cheer her up, he didn't have brothers like me and figure out ways. I asked him to help me with making popcorn for a movie we was going to watch and April rented. Everyone came over and Snow elt bad but, slightly better and wasn't crying. Casey and April came. There would be everyone watching the comedy movie and a pause everyone once in a while for Leo to explain to Snow. It was fun compared to what could have happened and Snow be even more sad. She had to go to her apartment and do her homework. Leo and her had a roof top, a race to her apartment and Leo comes back. Splinter makes everyone go to bed and I wasn't sure if I could get away with staying all night in the lab so, I went to my room and to my bed._

Someone's Pov  
 _She was in New York, don't worry my pretty dear. I would come soon, I would get on a plane and make sure something more then...your Barbie hair was cut. Ohhh, he could only protect her from me for so long. My old friend. Now, what knife from my coollection should I bring in case of...certain circumstances? I looked in the mirror, my face excited yet, full of fear and uncertainty. The burned scars running down. Ohh the horror I call mine. Now she will meet me, Riven._


	35. Chapter 35

**This is semi-late so, srry. Thxs for all the support.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

Leo's Pov  
 _It had been a day after she found out her parents was... yeah and she was helping Mikey with the pizzas. She kept herself busy. Cole almost didn't know what to do with himself. Donnie explained that since he didn't have family, he didn't know what to do when people were sad. I asked Donnie what to do about him and he said maybe something that will cheer both up. We made a list and the best thing was a roof top run since, both enjoyed it and wasn't too special and they feel bad. I asked Cole and Snow and they said later after dinner. I walked to the training room for some polish and saw Splinter looking his pictures. He smiled at the one of his wife. I silently walked out and started to polish the katanas and_  
Mikey said "Pizzas are ready!"  
 _We are pizza and left to run. We ran and ran but, I felt as something was following us. Suddenly a black hooded dark figure jumped out and_

said "Give me the girl or else."

Riven's Pov  
"Why do you want her?" The turtle asked  
I could hear Cole whisper "Take her and run."  
 _Ohh I'll tell you. I threw a smoke bomb and perfect, it makes you muscles not able to move expect your mouth and eyes. Wonderful._

Flashback

 _I had a friend once, she was my childhood friend, more like a sister then anything, we was as close as blood. One day she met a man, and they was a couple and soon married but, I was happy my best friend had a man good enough for her. I was one of the best men. She was a kind yet, beautiful lady and the man thought the world of her and loved her as much as I. She had a family and was very happy. Once day, I got word that her and her family was going to be killed. I couldn't talk to them, I mailed a letter. I couldn't talk to them or they would know. A jealous man found the letter. He sent two people to kill me, I was tied to a chair. I told them about it's not right, please let me go. They didn't want to kill me quick, no they thought it would be fun to let him die a...different way. They lit the building on fire, by a miracle I survived, with the wood burning my flesh, the nails cutting me, the thought of my friend dead, the wood dropped on part of my eye, I never saw with that eye again, with my body covered in fresh burns, I painfully ran her house. It was on fire. No one was there._  
I yelled "I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!" to no one, everyone.  
 _Tears streaming down, insanity filling my mind, my pain ripped through my thoughts. My hands were cut, burned and I screamed from the pain as the tears fell into my hands like rubbing alcohol. I ran away, I couldn't have the comfort of a hospital since, he would kill me. I cleaned my cuts and couldn't decide what was more painful the cut or my skinless hands. I became someone else, in my grief. Riven- to split or tear apart violently or distress feelings. I lost my best friend, maybe he would would have been my friend and her little girl I would have spoiled like an uncle. I didn't want anyone to have that pain as much as I did._

"Let's just say her parents helped killed my best friend and her family. Most children become like their parents, so let's change that. I don't want anyone to suffer as much as I did."  
 _I took a knife and looked into her eyes. They was so full of love, so full of pain, how could they be her parents. I dropped the knife, this wasn't what I needed to kill. I started to walk away._  
"I have no business here."  
 _After a couple roof tops, I threw an antidote smoke bomb and the turtle attacked me with fury and I couldn't dodge his attacks. I was caught by surprise, I fell to the floor._

Cole's Pov  
"Leo!"  
I ran to him  
"What are we going to do?" Leo asked  
I sighed, I think Splinter would be mad that we kinda kidnapped his one of best man and Tang's most trusted and beloved friend. But, I could see both sides and I couldn't help but, say  
"I'll call Splinter."  
"No-"  
"Don't worry this isn't life threatening but, Snow's parents burned your best man. He thinks you and your family is dead, he was going to kill Snow, but saw she wasn't going to be her parents and Leo didn't know and kinda knocked him out."

"Please bring him to the lair and I'll tell him, thank you Cole."  
"Ok, bye."  
 _Leo was embarrassed after learning that._  
I said "I don't think Splinter is mad. If anything I'll back you up."  
 _Leo sighed and looked slightly better. I pat his back_  
"Hey that last person that came to the lair was pretty good, if I must say."  
 _Leo laughed at the joke and we came to the lair and it seemed like Splinter caught everyone up. I couldn't see the man's face but, I just left him in the training room with Splinter. Splinter got Leo to get his green tea pot and herbs. We back to watching the news with the others and Donnie was in the lair with April and Casey studying for a science test. I grabbed my computer. I went up to the above ground and I used my other computer and causally hacked into the harbor dock list, there was an unusual one. The ship's description was called TPHTRHYBYD and the other was from the same company._


	36. Chapter 36

**I forgot to mention I don't own Barbie.**

 **I don't own tmnt.**

Riven's Pov  
 _I woke up to a training room, there was shelves but, my head was hurting from hitting the hard roof. I saw a pot of tea and it smelled like green tea. I was in a different red jacket, it wasn't a full coat like the other one and showed my blue jeans and white shirt, perfect camouflage in New York. I looked in the mirror, the burned top corner of my face showing and I put my bangs back there to hide it, I put the hoodie part on covering my face and grey hair. I saw a exit but, this was a training room, it must have weapons of degree. I looked in the shelves but, they was wooden. I grabbed a couple smoke bomb and put them in my pocket. I could throw these at him and make a run for it and hopefully get to the busy streets in time to blend in. I closed the door and went back to where I was, a person was coming._

Another one said "Come on can I plllleeaase stay up?"

The other person did something

and the other one said "Finnne." He or she walked away.

 _I held the smoke bombs behind my back. A giant rat came in the roof and sat down next to the tea and grabbed two cups from a shelf and_  
said " Sorry about my son, he didn't understand the situation."  
 _Where did I here that voice? I couldn't pin point it._  
"Do you remember me Ayumu?"

 _Wait, how does he know my name?_  
"No."  
 _Who was this guy? Was there an exit? Was there any where to go?_  
"My name is Yoshi."

Flashback  
"Ayumu, this is my boyfriend Yoshi."  
"Hello."

"Yoshi, this is my childhood friend Ayumu."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You didn't meet him since, Ayumu had to help some relatives."

 _We both shook hands and Yoshi seemed nice but, this was my best friend, I needed to check he was ok._  
"Oops, I had forgotten lunch."  
 _She left. It was a nice noon day in the park with kids on the playground nearby and Yoshi was a handsome young man but, I wanted to see if Tang would like him. I wanted someone who would think the world and stars of her. A man who could see that same beauty I saw in her. She was like my sister and like a brother I wanted her to be happy but, like a father I would test him out._  
I asked him "Tell me in short do you see in her?"  
 _Yoshi had a surprised look at me and wasn't sure what to say to such a question,_  
he said "She is the most beautiful, yet so smart and kind, like an graceful crane."  
I smiled "Good answer."  
 _We started talking about life, I learned about how he was in the Hamato clan and asked if he had any brothers._  
"Mine was jealous about Tang and we got in a fight and he left, I miss him."  
 _I pat his back,_  
"He'll be fine."

 _Tang came back._  
"I'm back. Are you two okay?"  
"Yes." Both of us said.  
 _She gave us the both warm bowls of food. We started to eat the homemade Miso soup._

 _I smiled and asked hoping Yoshi and everyone would be a family again._  
"Are you only one alive or maybe..."  
 _Maybe Tang was alive? Then Yoshi can have his family once more. I shouldn't get my hopes up._  
He sighed "I am and Miwa but, she adopted by Shredder and long story short is mind controlled."  
 _He gave a comforting look, she was dead but, I was happy there was hope for my friend._  
I changed the topic "What have you been doing all these years?"  
"I adopted four turtles who also got mutated and they are my sons, I see you met Leo, he is usually the calmest and the leader."  
"Good."  
"What have you been doing?"  
 _Uh, go with the truth._  
"Um, I have been a firefighter in a small town. It's kinda nice."  
 _He smiled and he was happy for me. W_ _e talked some more about what happened these last years but, I still didn't trust the foot leader they was friends with._

Cole's  
 _There was TPHTRHYBYD and that seemed usual. It was about nine and Splinter made the turtles go to bed early and then checked on his friend and started to talk. I saw Donnie in the lab, he wasn't suppose to be in there. He was shocked when he saw me and knew he was caught. He thought of the scolding he would get._  
I whispered "Donnie, you can stay up until ten, ok?"  
 _He nodded, he went back to work and I went to the family area on the kitchen side, away from the talking people in the training room. I thought I heard something, I looked in the subway bathrooms, which was always surprising clean. Hmm, I liked and it was just Icecream Kitty trying to get the sprinkles, I grabbed some and fed it to her. She, wait is it a she, I don't know, enjoyed it and unlike most pets, when she licked me it was cold. I went back to looking at the ship, knock on wood but, I could easy break in an hack with the more junk computer I had, for public places but, I always used this one as a safe guard._


	37. Chapter 37

**I took ur advice with the bold for Pov's and don't worry, I had been already suggested to enter everytime there is a chat, thxs thou.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Next day**

 **Cole's Pov**

 _Everyone was awake but, Splinter didn't want to shock Riven with meeting everyone, so it was just the turtles and me since Splinter was talking to him. Snow and the others was at school and Leo said that he had some pizza for both of the men and gave it to them._  
I asked "Do you think there is training for you guys?"  
Mikey smiled "Hopefully not."  
 _I went to Donnie and showed the computer page, He gasped_  
"You hacked into a the harbor page."  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Cause bad people use harbors to ship goods like illegal guns."  
"You causally hack into this?"  
"Yeah."  
 _He sighed and was thinking, what is wrong with him. He ate his pizza._

"What's the wrong with this ship? Ohh, the letter is kind of like a riddle."  
"Wait that's it!"  
 _The others looked at me like are you crazy? Not in that way..._

 **Years ago**

 _I was excited, I asked Shredder and I could use my vacation. I wanted to learn so, Shredder sent me to learn with a couple of the foot ships and learn how they operate. My first person was the Riddle Master as they called him. I was told by him, that every time he had shipment, he chose two ships. One with and the other without the cargo, and picked one or two riddles. One answered the correct answer and showed what the right cargo was. He always used this thing, where they took away things words like it, and. I slept on a cabin and helped out with them and it was fun. Some of the crew gave me chill peppers and told me it was a sea candy and laughed when I ate it and I luckily enjoyed the joke. They did stuff like that. It was an amazing learning experience._

"There was this foot guy who shipped stuff in riddles but, he never used stuff like it or and and had initials." I said,  
 _I cross referenced the start of letters to riddles and got something._  
Donnie read it "The poor have it, the rich need it and if you breathe it you will die."  
Mikey said "The answer is nothing."  
"Correct so the shipment to Shredder is on the other ship." Donnie asked.

"What if it's a trap?" I asked

"They don't know you hack into it, I'll be okay." Donnie said

 **That night**

 _I tracked it to arrive today and we all went there and something was wrong, maybe...never mind. I pushed the thoughts away. We went to the other ship, not the nothing one. I looked there was a red haired man with blue eyes and a dark green with dark blue jeans and went up to Karai,_  
"Here is the assortment of weapons including but not excluding smoke bombs and fresh refill blades for his suit."  
Karai said "Good job."  
 _She walked away and then Leo signaled us to come closer. The man walked away and the only thing left was Karai, I looked to Leo, all he was thinking was if we could capture Karai, if we could turn her back. Leo's feelings was seen by Raph too and he softly reminded him that, we was here to make sure this doesn't deliver. Wait, something was wrong, this feeling. Focus Cole. We walked and ambushed Karai. She ran away and we followed her through the maze of containers. It likely a trap, stop it ugh. We made down turns and the only way out was were we came. I kept having that feeling in my gut. I stopped, Shredder was in front of us. It was a trap._

 **Snow's Pov**  
 _Cole yelled something in a different language to Shredder, maybe Japanese, the turtles gasped._  
"What happened?" I asked  
"Cole challenged a duel with Shredder."

 _That's killing himself. He's going to die. This is crazy. No please no. Is he mentally, probably. But not in this way._  
"We have to go."  
"But Co-"  
"I'm sorry."  
 _He carried and me and I fought but, afterwards I just let go and hugged him. No Cole. All of us went in the car, unsure what to say there was only silence. We was forced drive away._

 **Cole's Pov**  
 _We was both in positions and first Shredder drove his blade towards my side and I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He step back and threw a smoke bomb and slashed my stomach with his hand blades. I ran to the side and faked a move and cut through his metal and cut a bit on his arm. I blocked his next attacks but, I couldn't attack either when, I jump to try and get in back of him and cut the weak spot on his armor but, instead he grabbed my arm, dislocating it and cut my upper leg bad. I ran back and got ready for the next attack. Every block was more and more taxing. It was hardier to move each, burst of energy. We both heard sirens and when he was distracted, drove my dagger in his arm. The car said U.S. Government. We both took off. I could hear them saying the other man got away and I tried to lose them. I lost the cars but, not the running people. I drove in the ocean and went under the wooden harbor part, I could get to the other side and escape while they search the other sides. I made it to the other side, waiting for me, a black suit man with black hair and sun glasses injected something my shoulder. I dropped and I fell asleep._


	38. Chapter 38

**So yeah...new chapter**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Cole's Pov**  
 _I woke up in a small white room with a mirror at the end and there no handcuffs. They were watching me. I was in my regular outfit but, without the jacket and weapons. I looked at my arm, I felt it was in it's socket and my leg was wrapped and had a white bracelet, likely to maintain me in the the room. I had an headache and was sluggish. I was tried from the run and swim and decided not to stand up. I hated white rooms because of what happened last time. A brown haired, white lab coated scientist came with a remote and a paper bag and_  
said "You're awake, eat this. It makes the headaches and the blurriness go away but, you may sleep."

 _He put his hand in the paper bag and showed a pill. I scooted away from him. He had a little frown._  
"It'll make you feel better."  
 _He came closer and I scooted and he came again so, stood up and tried to run but, when I landed on my cut foot I fell._  
"We had to make that leg numb. Please eat this."  
 _I tried to run again, this time got a couple steps and kept more weight on my better leg. I fell again, but I was blacked out._  
I heard "Drink some water."  
 _Had no choice so I did and I woke up with my back against the wall and him looking at my leg. I was about to pull my leg away when he grabbed it on the uncut part._  
"You shouldn't be able to even stand much less run."  
 _I felt woozy and out of breath._  
"You shouldn't run or walk either. Did you always have acid in your blood?"  
"No." I said.  
"So that's what the disappearing Cole, the foot talk about sounds like. What do black market guys do? What is your trade? Why don't you talk? Why do you like purple? Why does all the foot look up to you?"  
 _He was done holding my leg and let go, I didn't want to answer any questions so, I tried to stand up again when, something was injected or something in leg. I crashed down._  
"I refilled the your collar thing for your leg so, if you do some walking, we can shut it down with remote. Please eat this."  
 _The people were watching me. I didn't trust these people one bit. I didn't like not being able to run from people or having that such of a thing on my ankle. I looked and knew it was this or he may force me to eat it. I ate it and my whole body went numb, I swayed a bit and fell to the ground. I went to sleep._

 **Meanwhile in New York**

 **Leo's Pov**  
 _Snow was at school but, she freaked out when we came back to the lair and felt guilty but, not as much as me. I was suppose to make sure everyone was fine and Cole likely dead wasn't fine. Sensei tried to comfort me but, I wanted to get to work. Last night I checked and he wasn't there, not even a drop of blood. Today, it was morning and Donnie was trying to hack into the video stream with Cole's computer but, for some reason it was harder then usual. I couldn't do anything and it was driving me insane. I couldn't help Donnie hack or even Mikey cook. Ughhhhh. Raph was punching his bag and Splinter was busy mediating, trying to find Cole's alive spirt or something. Donnie came and called me. I went to the lab_  
"Look."  
There was Cole and Shredder fighting but, Cole was holding his own. He even hit Shredder,

I said "You're doing go-"

 _I was interupped with a dislocating of his arm and really bad cut on his leg._  
"Oooo." Donnie said,

 _he could feel Cole's pain._

 **Leo's Pov**  
"Come on." Donnie said.  
 _Cole fell and then U.S. Government cars showed up. They both ran away but, Cole was not giving up, he ran away and was faster then the men and he drove in the water and went to the other side but, a man was already there and he injected something sleeping thing in him because, he had a surprised look and dropped. The man grabbed he out of the water and put him in the car. He went to a lady in black too._  
"Do you think he knows anything useful about the black market."  
"This is the first time we have seen his face."  
"How did you find him?"  
"Purple eyes are very rare."  
 _They drove away._

"What do we do?" I asked Donnie

"Well, break this to Snow."

 _Yikes, that wasn't a good idea. Donnie told the others including Riven who he met for the first time yesterday. I went and tried to think positive, Cole was alive but, he was captured by the government. I hate thinking positive. Mikey had his prankster smile and I followed him so, Riven wouldn't get a water balloon in his face and Splinter wouldn't ground him. I walked in the training room, Riven was there. I found out he was a nice guy but, after what happened he is very untrusting. He was a cool guy though. I couldn't find Mikey. I heard him right behind me, nooooo. I felt the water splash all over my head. I grabbed Mikey and put him out side the training room and he smiled. I sighed, there was nothing I could do to Mikey, I wanted to slap him, but he was being Mikey._

I asked him "Wanna watch tv."

He beamed "Sure."


	39. Chapter 39

**So, I have a problem, I'll get busier, I have gtg to something tomorrow and either ill update, none at all or I pull off a miracle and upload early. I wasn't sure but, I was thinking, life gets crazy during school and I wanted to tell u guys and girls about it. I may go on a break or less then usual and maybe MAYBE I had an idea of this:**

 **So, I wasn't sure but, decided to try ask you guys about me having one of it. Idk who did it first but, it's a very common theme, ask tmnt. As long as it's appropriate you can ask question from the turtles, villains and even my oc's. For example: ShadowKnight99 Snow why do you like daggers? And I would write "I like daggers because, blah blah and there really compact as blah blah. Or if there is questions like "Snow y you blah, blah." I may say something like I'll add it to the story or that's a good idea, sorta thing.**

 **Idk thou but, it would hopefully b good. Pls comment on the ask tmnt idea if I get enough support and u ppl like it, ill do it and if I u like or have ideas to improve my chapters since, right now idk if u like it. Idk what u guys and girls like since, there hasn't been as much reviews. Wow this is SOOOOO long. And thxs for all the view and review and all that awesome stuff. Anyway...**

 **-Thxs ShadowKnight**

 **I don't own tmnt and the quote and the rules of chess (u'll c)**

 **Cole's Pov**  
 _I woke up in the small room and no one was there, only me and likely the room full of people behind the mirror. I didn't trust them what so ever. I decided the best thing was look around for exits. The mirror, no likely bullet proof, the door, maybe, the ac vent was up very high so, I thought maybe. Should I stand up? Hmm, I would need to run out of this place, so yeah. I stood up, leaning a bit against the wall and started to run but, once again I fell since the ankle thing made my leg go numb, a new scientist came in and grabbed me by the shirt, what? I didn't like where this was going, I tried to run away but, he clicked the remote on my ankle a couple times. I started to sleep, no no, I fought to stay awake but, I couldn't._

 **Leo's Pov**  
 _I told Snow after she came to the lair after work. She was kinda happy since, he wasn't dead but, it was bittersweet. I walked to the training room and checked on Splinter. I saw that Riven was gone, he sometimes went to the store. Splinter said he would leave to go back to his small town in a day or two. Snow helped Donnie clean the Shell Raiser and Raph, Mikey and the others were going to skateboard. I told Splinter I was going patrol and he didn't mind. II jumped from roof to roof and kept my phone ready if I needed to call Donnie. I ran down the fire escape and I ran to the tall buildings, I heard a cat scream. I turned around. I had a feeling something was watching me. Nothing was there, weird. I walked up the roof and looked down, still no one. I hear a slight breathing noise. I used my phone as a flashlight. Nothing behind the corner. I jumped to the next roof. I could see nothing moving, I decided to run back to the lair. I felt something behind me make a breeze. I turned around. There was a chess piece on the ground. I picked it up, it was a white pawn. What's going on. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around. There was a note._

"People are governed by the head; a kind heart has little value in chess."

-Nicolas Chamfort

 _What does that mean? Why a white pawn? I should show this to Donnie. I ran to the lair and kept watching my back. That for some reason unsettled me. I showed Donnie and he didn't know what is was. I looked at both items, the pawn and kind heart. What? I showed Splinter and he thought it was a message of some sorts. It was creepy, maybe I'll look for more tomorrow._

 **Cole's Pov**  
 _I woke up in a white room, those are never good. I was sleepy a bit, I looked my hands was handcuffed. I was on a chair and there was a mirror, people are looking at me. I check the room, there was a doorknob on the wall, two chairs and a table. There was a good amount of light and I looked and there was a couple cameras. A man dressed in a black suit and he had a pair of sunglasses and had brown hair. My vision was somewhat blurry but, I could see him._  
"Mr. Cole you are a very hard man to catch. You ran and swam a good distance, faster then my men with a dislocated arm and a pretty good cut leg so, I understand if you feel a bit down."  
 _I gave him a mistrusting look, I would get out soon, but not easily._  
"Mr. Cole, I know you are one of the best foot soldiers, we have caught many foot but, they only spoke of you as one of the best. Do you want Shredder to be taken down?"  
"Yes."  
He looked at me with a smile,  
"Good, tell me where he is."  
"No."  
 _He gave a look that showed his surprise,_  
I said "You'll just capture him for a couple months and he'll be out again, I want him to suffer, to feel death or forever being caged, whichever comes first."  
 _I could see him feeling a chill down his back._  
"Why?"  
"He sends people to murder families, making parents watch their kids die or the opposite or both. I may be mentally insane in many ways but, I don't think that's right. I bet you didn't have that on your little folder."  
 _He was unsure what to do. Another person came in, this time a lady, she had red hair with blue eyes and in a lawyer like suit. The man left._  
She said "Why should we not send you to prison alone?"  
 _I saw her gaze looking straight into my soul,_  
"I honesty don't know what you want from me."  
"Tell us, there is not honor among thieves."  
"No, it won't do anything but make it harder for the other people out there that want to catch him."  
"I can tell you we will catch him, we caught you."  
"The only reason you caught me was luck that I was in a duel and with Shredder there in no luck for you."  
"We know a lot about the black market."  
"Ok, since you know so much prove it, answer me three questions."  
She gave a confused look.  
"One, what is my nickname that only my closer friends know. Two, who in school was my rival. Three, where are my parents. Try answer


	40. Chapter 40

**Srry for lateness, I had it ready but, my internet wasn't working and then I had something. Thxs for being patient with me. I looked at ur suggestions and redid this chapter so yeah...**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Cole's Pov**

 _She thought for a minute._  
"The loyal Cole, Shredder's daughter and parents in New York."  
"No that's all wrong."  
 _She was surprised._  
"My nickname which I hate is Lavender, my rival is Slate and my parents are in a cemetery in Japan. You know nothing of me and Shredder is much harder to know stuff about then me, you are out of your league."  
 _She was angry._

 _Two man came and grabbed me. I looked around, this whole place was covered in white paint, there was doors. Other people! I was the first cell to the left. I went in without giving them trouble...for now._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I went out for another patrol and heard more footsteps and looked upon once again, a chess piece. This time it was a queen made of cherry wood. There was a note_

"The queen will do what ever it takes to defend the king."

"What's next a king?" I asked to no one.

 _I went back to lair._

 **Cole's Pov**

 _I wondered how Snow and them were doing. I waited for anything to happen. I tired to stand and no one was there to stop me so, I ran around in circles, since it was a small space. I felt better. I had not much stamina but, all the sleeping from trying to run helped. I couldn't run fast but, I could jogish walk. I sat down before I fainted from excitement. I could run out of this place. I sat down and thought about what Snow was doing, what prank Mikey was planning, what Donnie was making and what else they was doing or planning and other stuff. I have a new feeling I usually didn't have being homesick. I missed them. How would I get out of here. If I get out, I could leave them in the dust and never see these people again. How though?_

 **That Lawyer looking lady's Pov**

 _I went to the meeting room. There was the scientist that first met Cole and other people. I walked to a empty seat_.  
"Ms. Holly what are your feeling about Mr. Cole?" said head person.

I sighed "It's making me a bit upset since, we have all the information about Shredder in this guy and he won't tell us."

"We should check on him." another person said

 _We looked and he was running around in circles with a big grin._

"Should we numb him?" the scientist said

"No." I told him "We should watch and learn."

 _After a bit he stopped but, he didn't look tired. I could see he was thinking about something and his mind was far away but where? He went and laid down and looked at the ceiling. I studied him. He had a high level of not acting on pain, he was careful on how he did things, he thought a lot, he was stubborn and positive. He was the opposite of other foot we caught. He was extremely dangerous. If he wanted to he could kill the scientist for sure. Why not? We unknowing sent him to maybe death but, why not? I never thought about it before. If Cole got out, we would never see him again. I needed info, he seemed like the guy you can't threaten. He seemed to be happy alone so, he may always be alone, he was high level of self control and was too positive. I needed to see what he is like. I need to push him past his limit and see what happens._

"Can I put him with the other man?"

"He'll kill him." the boss said

"No, we have a remote."

"Ok."

 _I walked into his room, I grabbed handcuffs and put it on him, I lead him to another room with a man, I walked to the door to get to the mirror room. There was Cole and the other man, he had on white clothes and he had black hair. His name was Smith. He was here for only a couple days and w\as the dangerous but, Cole was more dangerous. We watched him. Cole went in they looked at each other with a look of mistrust._

"Coco."

"John."

 _All of a sudden they started to laugh, they hugged each other. I heard how's it going._ _What? What? How did this happen? Wait, what! They started to talk_

"How would I find you here?"

"What happened Coco butter?"

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I got in a duel and they came."

"Aww, you couldn't finish."

"Nawh, he would finish me."

"Ohhh, him. You always was an idiot."

"How did you get here?"

"Backstabbing costumer. Regular one too."

"How's your trip?"

"Good."

 ** _Leo's Pov_**

 _I went home and I tried to make toast...fail._

Mikey said laughing "You're such a bad cook."

"Stop it."

"I bet if you can bake me a cake that is delicious and not burned, I would do your cleaning for a week."

 _He smiled with a all knowing grin_

 _"_ What if I lose?"

"Cleaning for half a week."

"Ok."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

 _Mikey made a poster with a cake on it and the poster said_

 _"There will be Leo baking a cake tomorrow, the winner does the other's cleaning for a week, if Leo wins and half a week if Mikey wins. The judges will be April for her fairness, Splinter for his expert taste and lastly Raph for his not caring if he hurts Leo's feelings. The cake must be baked and no help from Snow, only instructing. Donnie will be a referee and do Leo's job of making sure no cheating and doing well. No prebaked pop in oven cakes, must be not made from mixes."_


	41. Chapter 41

**Srry, its late. Ughhhh. So yeah and thxs for 4000+ views and 50 reviews, yay!**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I called Snow,_

"I need your help."

"Oh no, are you hurt, what happened, where are y-"

"I'm fine but, Mikey challenged me to a baking dare."

"You accepted it didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate, the judges like it."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

 _She sighed_

"I'll come."

"Thanks."

 _I waited for her and she came to the lair with a bag of groceries. I helped her and looked into the bag, there was chocolates, milk and even a oven mitt for me. I couldn't thank her enough. I looked at the paper bag and smiled at her._

"No problem."

 _I was speechless, I put the bag on the desk and started to take the things out and saw a candy corn in different colors. Mikey ran and grabbed it, I didn't know he was there. I wasn't aware. I looked at the many items. It was so amazing, there was flour, sugar, chocolate, so many things. I saw something out of the ordinary. I grabbed the strange green box. I looked inside, there was a shiny sliver container and I opened that one, it smelled it. It was green tea!_  
"I thought Splinter would like it." Snow said  
 _She was so thoughtful and caring and kind. I looked at the food, there was two of everything. Ohh, she would practice with me and the other was for tomorrow. I remember Mikey, Raph and Casey went skateboarding so he wouldn't know. Donnie was studying with April for her math on the New York roofs. Wait, only Splinter and Snow was with me. Snow started to put the extra food in the paper bag and in the fridge. She put Icecream Kitty in a bowl to get some fresh air. She got out instructions on how to make a chocolate cake for me and had likely already memorized it. It was molten lava cake. I looked at her. She grabbed two aprons, both was white. I put on one._

 **Splinter's Pov**  
 _They didn't see me and I watched them bake from the training room. Leo was smiling and Snow was laughing since, she put flour on his face._  
"What was that for?" He tried not to laugh,  
 _Snow laughed and threw a bit on his nose._  
"You need to put the sugar in."  
Leo said "We should clean this mess."  
"Later, after we make more mess."  
 _Leo smiled. I felt happy for my son. I went and watched more. They mixed, poured, added until there three bowls of different colored chocolate mixes. I saw Leo try to get some frosting but, his hand was slapped by Snow._  
"Not until later."  
"But."  
 _She gave a stink eye and Leo stopped speaking. They poured the cake in a pan with a cylinder in the middle. They preheated the oven and waited and made a tea. Once the preheat was done they popped the cake in and started to go to the training room with three cups. I went back to mediating, pretending I did that the whole time. Leo and Snow came in._  
"I thought you would like to try a different green tea."  
 _Snow gave me a cup and both of them sat down._  
"How's Leo's cake training?"  
"He did good but, luckily Mikey said I could tell him what to do but, he would have to do."  
"Luckily I have Snow."  
"What would you do without me?"  
"Lose cooking bets."  
 _Snow punched his arm_  
"Ow." He smiled  
 _Snow smiled._  
"What are you two going to do now?"  
 _They looked at each other,_  
"After Space Heroes and it bakes, did you want since no one else is here."  
I told Leo "It's ok, why don't you share this with Snow while watching your show?"  
"Ok."  
 _Leo said and then went and set up the show. Snow went to check on the cake and showed Leo what uncooked looked like. They grabbed plates and forks and went to watch the show, after a while the timer beeped and they took the cake out and put frosting and filling. The cake looked so good, they cut a small piece and oozed from the center. They went to the training room, the gave me a piece of cake. It was too good looking to resist. I used a fork and ate some, it melted in my mouth and enjoyed the tasty sugar and chocolate._  
"Thanks."  
"What do you think?"  
"Winners."  
 _Snow and Leo high three. They went to the couch and Leo fed spoonfuls of cake to Snow and explained the movie. The rest of my sons and April came back and April squealed her gossip squeal. Raph and Mikey went to clean themselves in the subway bathrooms and Donnie stayed for a minute wondering how Leo did it. Donnie went to his lab with April to study more. Leo and Snow was happy and watched his show._

 **Mikey's Pov**  
 _Leo got out the ingredients and Snow told him what to do. The panel of judges, Splinter, Raph and April. I watched him. Snow bossed him around and he did what he was told. They must have done this before. I went and grabbed plates which was given to each judge. I grabbed forks and_  
I heard Leo say "It's cooking."  
 _Snow and Leo hugged each other and hoped for the best and Donnie went back in the lab to tinker. We waited for a bit and Leo checked on it and it was good. To Snow's instructions, we filled it with the lava and had the frosting on top. They gave the cake one slice each to the judges. They all tasted it._  
Splinter said "This is amazing."  
April said "My part was a bit undercooked."  
 _The irony of the uncooked. I am totally winning this. The deciding vote, Raph._


	42. Chapter 42

**Mikey's Pov**

Raph said "This is an actually good fearless, Snow did a miracle."  
"Leo won." Said Donnie.  
"Awww." I said  
"My turn to clean, I guess."  
"Wait, don't you want to try the cake?" Leo asked  
"Sure."

 _Why not. I got a big slab and tried it, wow this was good._  
"Mmm."  
 _Leo and Snow smiled, they were proud of their cake. Everyone grabbed a piece and went to watch tv._

"Hey, we should go to patrol later." said Leo,

"Yah." I agreed

 **After Turtles In Time**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Come on, I called Leo sixteen times. He didn't answer. If Shredder didn't kill him, I would. I wouldn't literally but, still this was stupid. He promised he would come back soon. Splinter was upset too and April didn't really care and thought they would be back soon. Casey and Mondo was sad that Raph and Mikey couldn't come to their skate board thing. Leo! Ughhhh. Why this happen, he is never late. I went to April,_

"We are going to find them." I said "And your coming with."

"I think they're fin-"

 _I grabbed her arm_

"Now. You are coming, Donnie and them looked for you when you were missing, even when there was an alien invasion so, I would come now..."

 _April was about to say something but, my evil stink eye shut her mouth. We went to the roofs and April tried to jump the roofs but, she was really bad at it._

Cole's Pov

 _I went back to my cell like thing. I learned from him whispering, that there was a man in his next door cell who was a famous and very wealth dealer of just about everything. He would likely be freed and all the other prisoners released to cause chaos. I had lunch which was mac and cheese, one of my favorites and waited for a bit and the door opened. I ran out and ran to the hallways and smelled cheese. I ran into there and grabbed a knife and cut off my thing. I could hear the door start to close. I ran out with alarms blazing and saw the door start to close but, I put my knife up, pressed against the wall and there was space for me to slide under. I ran, it something started to wear off because, it was painful. I heard screams and cries begging for someone not to kill him. I looked the first scientist I met. The door was closing and just outside was the door. The other man was dressing in white with killer eyes and white hair and a very creepy smile. He held a knife._

"Please no. Please I'm begging you. Please."

 _Freedom or help him?_  
I sighed "Well, I'm going to die because of stupid causes anyway.."

 _I ran and kicked the man breaking his leg and he fell and couldn't move._

"Is he dead?"

 _I went and cracked his neck_.

"Now he is."

 _I left him puking because, he never seen anyone killed before and was freaking out. I saw the ac vent and bend it open and went out before, anyone could come._ _I looked outside and ran to the woods, I ran and ran until I saw a sign with a city name on it, I was near New York City, even better this one was one the cities I stopped at before visiting Snow and had a tiny storage locker with a couple items to blend in, in case of people following me. I went to the locker which was outside town and put my hood on. I opened it and there was gym bag. Inside was blind glasses, new clothes blue eye contacts, pepper stray, a fake id for a elderly man, a walking stick, temporary gray hair dye, money and a paper bag filled with food you would get from a store like chips and soap and other things. I went to the bathroom and went in a stall and put on the new clothes, hair dye and other things. I went into town and it was a decent size town, small enough to get out easily but, big enough that everyone doesn't know each other. I used the walking stick and went to till the curb. A man stopped me_ ,

"We are looking for a man, can I please see your eyes to see if you are him?"

 _I said in a old man voice_ "Why you youngster always making jokes, I'll pepper spray your butt."

 _and waved the walking stick toward him and got out the pepper spray._

"Can I please see?" He was intimated,

"Fine."

 _I took my glasses off and back on. He saw my blue eyes_.

"Can I see your id?

 _I showed him._

He asked

"What your business here?"

"I'm shopping, who you like some soap? Your mouth needs some."

"I'm good."

 _I grabbed a map with those blind dots, I forget their names. I glided my hand across and made my way to the bus stop._

"Any children?"

"No."

"Any wife?"

"You know you can be a servant to your boss and it's called a job and you get paid for it. With a wife you pay for the wedding and all that other junk and in the end you pay to be servant to them, bad deal."

"A dog?"

"Yes and it listens better then kids and eats as much a teenager so, I'm good. I'm getting my dog, he's in New York. My niece wanted to play with in her words Mr. FluffypantsCutiekins."

I went to the bus to New York and got on and waved bye.

He said "See you later."

"Ok stranger."

 _I sat in the bus and was finally free. I relaxed a bit. Once the hour or more drive was done. I went to my windowless garage and changed into my regular clothes and put water on my hair which, made it back to normal._


	43. Chapter 43

**This and ask tmnt for the next 2 days ahead of time. So yeah. Its kinda sad but, it'll get better with next chap and more heartwarming.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **In a different reality**  
 _There was gray fog filling the air, the golden lights of New York showing through. Alone was a wolf, golden eyes with sparkling fur. The black and white fur waved in the breeze. The wolf had a light pink scarf around her head, she howled in the wind. Her eyes sad yet warm and full of live. She cried to the sky in hopes of something to come. She had no howl back and tears fell. She jumped from roof top to roof top, searching...waiting._

 **April's Pov**  
 _We searched for Leo and the others when, Rocksteady and Bebop came. They came close and we both of us got out our weapons. Bebop threw a smoke bomb. Snow couldn't block or "see" Rocksteady's attacks. She fell to the floor. I couldn't block Bebop's kicks with my fan and fell too. We looked up and suddenly a hazy looking wolf bit into Rocksteady cutting his hide._  
"What's going on?"  
"Grrr."  
 _She held on and then sliced into Bebop with her claws and went in front of us and growled. Every time they came close, she nipped them. Then Snow stood up and threw a scentless smoke bomb and we all ran away. We hid and they passed us. We went back up to the roof tops. Snow smelt the wolf._

Snow said "She smells like perfume."  
"Where does she come from?"  
 _Her eyes yearn to find something, pure sadness. She was searching for something. Her scarf was soft._  
"What are you looking for?"  
 _She dipped her pawin some oil on the roof and drew letters. Maybe Splinter would know?_  
"Wait, J-a-c-k. Your looking for Jack. What does Jack look like?"  
 _We went to called Splinter,_  
"Hello?"  
"Splinter, we found a wolf, it's invisible to others."  
"Hmm, try pet it."  
 _I pet it and my hand went through it._  
"What?"  
"It's a spirt looking for someone or something, it can't move on or came back for something important, its part of the spirt world."

 **Many years ago**  
 _In a hospital, there was elderly with black and white hair grandmother and her little three year old grandson. The nurse was attending to another person there too. The grandmother was in a hospital bed, it was right next to the window. He was dressed in a little red t-shirt with little jeans and a pair of Velcro shoes. They were talking, the three year old was smarter and could talk better then most children his age._  
"Grandma, can we play checkers again?"  
"Sure Jack."  
 _They played for a hour until, the grandmother won._  
"I got better this time, grandma."  
"Good job Jack."  
 _Then came the boy's parents into the room._  
"We have to go home. Work is done."  
 _The boy sighed._  
"Ok."

 **Three days later**  
 _She was bald and she slowly wrote._

"1/4/68  
Dear Jack,  
Sadly you can't come for I would get sick. I'm sorry. I know you can read well. We should play checkers again. I wish you were here.  
-Grandma

 _It became a habit since, her grandson couldn't come for a long time. Her grandson would run to get that mail in hopes of her letter and sent ones back._

"1/6/68  
Dear Jack,  
Today I saved some of our favorite flavor mochi you like, for when you come.  
-Grandma"

"1/8/68  
Grandma I can't wait to see you."

"1/10/68  
Dear Jack,  
The doctor said things are looking up. I hope I can see you soon.  
-Grandma"

"1/12/68  
Grandma, can we play checkers as our game?"

"1/15/68  
Dear Jack,  
I hope you have the checkers ready, things are looking up.  
-Grandma"

"1/16/68  
Grandma, is that even a question? You'll be fine."

"1/25/68  
Dear Jack,  
Doctor said things went a bit down hill, he helped me write this letter. I miss you.  
-Grandma"

"1/26/68  
Grandma, don't worry."

"3/20/68  
Grandma, I haven't heard from you and I decided to wrap up what I did. I had two play dates with one of Mom's friend's kid. He liked stuff that I thought was silly. His show was too goofy. I liked the show that the moms were watching better, it had that word that you taught me...a plot! I made a picture of us on paper, I hope you like it. I made some decorations for your room, it's glitter and paper thing to hang up."

"6/27/68  
Dear Jack,  
I so much better, sorry I couldn't write. I have a shelf full of things I saved for you. I loved the letter and my nurse put the things in a bag. I don't think I can write as much.  
-Grandma"

"6/28/68  
Grandma! I missed you! I hope I can visit."

"7:12:68  
Dear Jack,  
I missed you, I got a bit sicker. I hope I can see you too.  
-Grandma"

"7/14/68  
Grandma, what happened to your handwriting, I don't care much but, it's so much different. I have a bag of your favorite tea for you. I got it at the store."

"8:3:68  
My nurse was kind enough to write for me, I can't wait. I love you."

"8/4/68  
Grandma, I miss you more then there is stars. I'm waiting to come, I have tea and checkers too. I love you."

"8:4:68  
Dear Jack,  
I'm sorry your grandmother died smiling reading your letter when she...when she died. Her last words were "Jack, I love you too." I know that she loved you as much as her deceased husband Jack. She has a birthday present ready for you and in her will, she had a small storage locker for you. I'm sorry...Cole."


	44. Chapter 44

**I'll try to explain, Cole's grandmother married a man (now dead) Jack, they had a child, Cole's father. Cole's name is Cole but, since he looks and acts like his grandfather, his grandma calls him Jack. Cole is still Cole, he just had a nickname given by his grandmother. The nurse was the nurse and the next birthday was his 4th birthday. This happened when he was three. So yeah. Srry it was confusing. Jack is just a nickname like how people call them after their fathers like he's Johnny Jr. I hope it helps. Thxs for being patient.**  
 **-Thxs**  
 **ShadowKnight**

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

 _The kid was crying. He was sure what to think. The parents wasn't sure if he was hurt but, read the tears stained letter. They went to the storage locker the called the nurse and she told the number. He was silent the way there. They opened it and there was a couple objects, a box with birthday cake wrapping paper and ribbon. There was another box, it was cardboard and a letter_  
"I don't think I can make it to your 12th birthday I got something for you."

 _There was wooden box, it's was a cherry wood and there was a note on it too_

"To open on your 50th birthday. I can't wait to see you my Jack Junior."

 _After we went home, I opened my present I didn't care if it was three days early, it was a beautiful handmade checker set with dark and white wonderful wood. It was soft and well made._

 **Years later**

 **Cole's Pov**

 _It was finally my twelfth birthday. Since, I planned everyone else's birthday parties at Shredders', I didn't have much of my own. I usually went with my friends for dinner outside the training building and usually in town. It was one of the rare times we ate out. It was five in the morning. I usually had to be set up the training room at six and there was breakfast at six-thirty. Then training at seven-fifteen and so on. I slowly opened the box. It was gorgeous, there was several handmade purple blackish with light spots and it was soft and warm. Grandma's favorite color was purple, was class and royal. I cried, I missed her. I would wear the jackets every day._

 **Present**

 **Cole's Pov**

 _I made it to New York City. I went to the garage, I grabbed the wooden box. I couldn't wait, it was August 8th. I ran to the roof tops and I went to the lair direction. I saw April and Snow._

I yelled "Hi!"

 _I ran to them. I saw a wolf. Her eyes. Grandma, her scarf, it was pink like the cancer symbol, something she had. I remembered "I can't wait to see you." My 50th birthday. She turned into a person, her same wrinkles, her light pink dress with scarf, her black and white hair. We both cried._

"I thought you wouldn't use the jacket."

"I loved it."

I hugged her.

 _We both sat down on the edge._

"I promised I would come." She said.

"Want to play checkers?"

"Open your present."

 _I opened the wooden box. There was a dagger like small blade, there was dragons engraved with gold and sliver and the rest was steel._

"It's beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"You was exactly like my husband Jack, you both were very smart and went to different wars and blended the lines between good and evil. That's his trademark, his sliver and gold dragons. I'm proud you made my favorite color your trade mark."

She smiled, I wish I could play checkers or something.

"I have to go, I'm sorry bye."

 _No, not again. Please no. I tried to grab her hand_

"Please no. I'll never see you again."

"One day..."

 _She faded away._

"Noo, please."

 _She disappeared. I sighed and stood up and went to the direction of the lair. Snow and April followed. When U was ahead of them and made it to the lair. Unsure, I went to the look for turtles. What happened? I looked Donnie wasn't in be lab, Raph not in the living room with Mikey or Leo usually was in the training room but, I couldn't hear him. There was only one box of pizza. Something is wrong, I grabbed my two regular daggers. I heard Snow and April come in. I heard something move. I looked and it was Splinter. I was in shock, everything just was too much. I sat on the couch while Splinter heard what happened and when they were done, told me that the turtles didn't come back._

"How did you get out?" Splinter asked.

"A high class prisoner was set free by hackers and they set everyone loose for chaos. I had supplies to change in a storage locker since, I have been in that city before."

"What did they want with you?" asked April.

"They wanted info on Shredder but, I didn't since they can't capture him, only killing vauable people and he'll only better protection. I gave them good reasons and they didn't listen."

Splinter said "Your back now. There is more quiet then usual, hopefully the turtles come back soon."

I said "Yeah, I had a crazy day so I may sleep early."

I went to bed.

 **Next day afternoon**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _I walked home from school with Azar and April. We went to 24/7 and heard Mr. Murakami cleaning counter._

"Hi Mr. Murakami." I said

"Hi Snow."

 _I liked coming to here, Mr. Murakami had so much in common, both blind and chefs. He was more into Japanese but, I enjoyed Italian better, we grabbed the token orders and gave to him. He started to cook Azar's soup and April's and I's pizza and pork stuffed dumplings. We said thanks. I heard the door open, I heard Cole's footsteps. He came down and gave a token to Mr. Murakami for some soup. Mr. Murakami gave us three our food and started to work on Cole's order._

"Hi Cole." said Azar

"Hi Azar." Cole replied

 _Azar started to sip her soup and April was already taking down her dumplings. I ate my pork version and Cole's food came._

"Thanks." he said.

 _We all ate and then talked about school, Cole started to talk to Azar about how fire affects forest and the pros and cons. I talked to April about the new kid in our class that was coming. I can't wait to see him tomorrow._


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own tmnt**

 **The Next Day**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Mrs. Rain was in the front of the class. There was blue shelves lined around the room with counter top desks and wooden chairs and cabinets with glass and other things. There was me in the second row with no partner unlike anyone else. There was my textbook in front of me and my backpack on my chair. I grabbed my extra thick pencils. Those pencils were good, since I could feel it. She was my favorite teacher and I heard rumors of a new guy coming. I went and waiting for the lesson to start. I heard someone come in the room._

"Hello, please welcome to our class...Fitzs Bitz. Why don't you sit by Snow, second middle row?"

 _He came to my desk and sat down._

"I have to go to the teacher's lounge to grab some things for class, be good."

"Hi, I'm Friz and I guess you're Snow?"

"Yeah, do you pronounce it like Frits."

"Yeah. So what page are we on?"

"230."

"Cool, thxs. Umm...can you show me around at recess...I have no idea where to go."  
"Sure."

I "looked" at him, it weirded people out when I didn't look at them. The teacher came back.

"Ok, let's start."

 **Recess**

"Ok this is the restrooms, you already seen the principal's office."

We went through the front of the school.

"That's is the benches where the football people sit, that tree is where the gamers hang out, over there the chess club and government. So that's it."

"Thanks."

 _A sharp alarm noise ripped through the school. We went back inside._

"What's that?" H.e asked

 _I haven't heard that in a long time_

"That's weird, the lock down alarm hasn't been used for a while."

 _People started to go inside the building. Suddenly everyone was in their classes and we was alone. We rushed to the only open door, the teacher's lounge. We locked the door and closed the windows. There was two tables, one big one with a tablecloth for eating and another as a counter with a fridge. We heard the toilet flush from the bathroom. A teacher came out, she wasn't the science teacher it was a teacher I haven't seen before,_  
"Get out."

 _She pointed to the door._

"There's lock down." He said in shock

"I don't care move out."

"We should stop fighting and hide." I said

"Shut up dumb blind girl."

 _Fritz looked in shock, at the harsh words and truth about behind my glasses._

"Please don't tell anyone Friz."

"I won't."

 _The teacher rolled her eyes._

"Get out."

 _We heard footsteps, we ducked under a the table. The teacher was still up. The door opened and the teacher yelped. The person grabbed her and muffed her. He went outside._

"We need to save her." I said

He sighed "How should we do it?"

"Silently."

 _We walked outside to the hallways and pulled him back, the man passed us, dragging the teacher. I went to the bathrooms and Friz came into the doorway. We needed to fight with weapons, give us a better chance._

"To my locker."

"Um, ok."

 _We made our way towards the lockers, I put my combination and took my things out and pushed a button in the corner and took out a fake wall and the thin unseen layer with two throwing knifes, unscented smoke bombs and a metal deck of cards. I gave him smoke bombs, a knife, cards and kept some smoke bombs and a knifes. Friz gasped_

"You keep this in your locker?"

"Yeah."

"...Well ok."

"It happens a lot."

"Ok?"

"We should go and try rescue the teacher."

"Ok."

 _We went to the hallway and heard a voice_  
"Where is this Mr. Ashford?"

There was a shaky voice "Who?"

"Mr. Ashford the teacher."

"I don't know."

"Ohh well, at least you can die."

 _I signaled for him to go. We ran to the man and I kicked him and cut his leg while, Friz threw metal cards cutting his hand and made his drop his weapon. I grabbed the teacher and put her on the side and helped Friz. Suddenly Cole came with a hood and grabbed the man and injected something in his neck and he fell asleep and to the ground. Cole went away. We both grabbed the teacher and ran to the room, I could hear the police. The teacher was in shock._

"Why did you save me?"

 _She was taken by the police for questioning. School was released early. I went to outside with Friz._

"Thanks for helping me save the teacher, you fight pretty well."

"No problem, I hope that jerk is ok."

 _I punched him._  
"Friz."

"Sorry."

"Thanks though, but don't say that or you'll get in trouble."

"Maybe see you tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye Snow."

 _I ran to meet April and Casey and we went to the lair. We arrived and I could hear Cole._

"Thanks for helping Friz and I save the teacher."

"No probl-, wait Friz Brizs?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's my friend's Luna's apprentice."

"Wait the Heart Magician?"

"Yah."

"That's why I came late to see how you were doing." Said Cole.

"That's why he could fight."

I told him, "Why did that person come?"

 _"He wanted a teacher named Mr. Ashford."_

 _He had a thinking look,_

"I have to go." He said

"Who is he?"


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own tmnt, extra 1/10**

* * *

 **Cole's Pov**

 **Flashback When He was Fourteen**

 _I was showing the group of new recruits around, usually in August there was a huge amount of new students that came and smaller groups for the rest of the year. I went down the hall and didn't mind them calling me likely weak, cause of my age, they was two to four years older then me._

"This is the room is his or Mr. Ashford or better known as Argento. He will help you with your math and other online classes."

"How can we learn from a fourteen year old?" One of them said

I told them "He is three years in college work and is seven years ahead of his age, so please stop."

They stopped talking and was shocked.

"Now let's go to my classroom."

The leader of the group said "You a teacher *laughs*, I wonder why Shredder would hire a little wimp."

I would change his tongue, I met stupid guys like him before,

"He didn't hire me *I looked him in the eye* he trained me in the only class he ever taught."

"Oh snap." Another kid softly said

"So please have respect, I will be one of your teachers so, I have the authority if you misbehave, I will make you have detention and I always have a prankster that loves glitter glue on weapons. I can be fun like birthdays and other things but, respect is both ways."

They gave a look of surprise and stopped talking so, I talked to them,

"So, you will go to lunch which I think it is pizza and afterwards I will show your rooms. The rest of the day you can pack and since its a Sunday tomorrow. Tomorrow no classes but, its for social and giving the teachers a chance for meetings and cleaning their classrooms."

 **Later**

I was done cleaning my room and went to Ash's room, he was cleaning the desks and the room was nice. The computers were nice and cleaned and lined on the window side. There was book shelves in the back and in the front there was his desk in the front.

Ash smiled "Remember when we first came, we was in Shredder's class, those we the days."

I agreed "Yeah, I would never want to leave."

Ash asked "What if we did?"

I said "I would be sad but, I would be a teacher for regular school or maybe I don't know."

"Me too."

 **Present**

"He was my classmate and friend."

I ran away for a while and finally reached his apartment. I knocked on the door, he let me in. I walked in the living room, there was grey walls, a brown couch, tv and a table going to the kitchen. I went on the couch.

"Ash or I should I call you Mr. Smith?"

"Ash is fine but, if I see you at school, Smith please."

"At lock down, there was the man looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know...is he trying to get the class together again?"

"I hope not."

"Me too."

"How's Snow?"

"Good."

"She's top of the class, good job."

"Thanks."

"Remember when he was

"Why should you get the job, um...Mr. Cole."

"I have never taught in school but, I have experience at home with step siblings."

I couldn't tell him about the foot.

"Well, we'll try you and if not...you know."

"Thanks."

First Day at school

I came to a gym with the regular things like locker rooms, benches and so on. My first class walked in.

I said "Welcome to my PE class and here are a few rules...No bullying or teasing, I will find out where you live and talk to your mother. Be respectful of everyone, including classmates, follow directions and those are just a couple of the main rules. Lastly no glitter glue anywhere in here or I will have you clean, ok? The rest are in this packet, which I'll hand out later."

"Um, no glitter glue *starts laughing* what is wrong with you?" Said the leader of the mean kid group.

I answered him "Have you ever tried cleaning glitter glue, it's worse then pink paint."

The whole group started to laugh. That was a part of the class, the other part was looked like the more smarter and what they called "nerdy".

Then the one kid that was the leader said "That's stupid as Jake."

The kid with blue shirt, green shorts, sorta not musclar looking, brown hair started to look embarrassed.  
I gave an evil look to the leader which made him quiet,

"No bullying, I will decide later on what to do with you, Jake please come to the side with me."

Jake was terrified and I pulled him to the side,

"Do you think you can lead the smarter people to victory in dodgeball. First answer me this, do you play chess?"

"No."

"Well ok, think of dodgeball as checkers and its not about physical strength but, thinking so, would you vs them?"

He though for a minute,

"Yeah."

We went back to the group, I got the leader and asked if we could do his part of class vs the rest of them and he agreed. I told them we would play dodgeball and I went and split the class. They got in places and ready.

Before they started I asked "Any leaders want advice?"

"No." They both said

They started, the leader tried to hit Jake but, Jake moved out of the way and hit the man next to him. They started and I watched, more of the bully's group got out and then suddenly the bully's group went and hit Jake's team until Jake was the only one on the team and the other team had the leader and two other people. Jake hit the two other people and it was one vs one. Come on, the leader threw the ball and Jake dodged it and threw his ball hitting the leader. The leader became furious.

"You made them won, they cheated."

He pointed to me.

"I only gave them advice which in turn confidence and I offered to you, why is it cheating when they finally win against you."

He became more angry, he walked up to me,

"Confidence goes a long way."

He grabbed his bag and came closer,

"You are a stupid teacher, you jerk, fight me like a man."

He threw a punch, I easily blocked it,

"I admire your courage but, I will not fight you."

He growled and grabbed something from his bag, iron knuckles. I called the office and told them. He ran towards me and I kept talking to the office and dodging at the same time. Then when he was about to miss and hit Jake who looked terrified.


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own tmnt**

* * *

 _I grabbed his hand. He was shocked, I could feel the blood oozing from my hand and a random teacher came and started to throw up. I released his hand, Ash came._

"You okay?"

 _I shook my hand, the blood shaking off. Some policemen took the student away. I looked at the blood on the ground._

"I'll clean that later."

 _The bell rang, I looked to the rest of the shocked and scared class,_

"So sorry about that, um...have a good recess and please no bullying. See you tomorrow. I'll be in the teachers' lounge since, my hand is..yeah. Um, please don't bring weapons to school."

 _They was unsure what to do and went away, but Jake stayed. He nervously walked up to me._

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I never knew that if you did things I could change my point of view so, I can do well."

"No problem."

 _I started to walk towards the exit._

"Wait, does you hand hurt."

I sighed "Um, most bleeding things do."

"Thanks for taking it so, I wouldn't get um, crack in my skull."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

 _I ran to Ash and we both went to the teachers' lounge, luckily no one was there. I washed my hands._

"Hold still."

 _Ash poured the cleaning liquid, it hurt a bit. I wrapped my hand._

"Thanks."

"No problem. You would do the same for me."

 _The bell rang we both went to our classes. The next class was more clam and they was afraid of me._

 _"Hello, here is the rules for this class *I handed them the papers* instead of dodgeball...If you can make a basket blindfolded or one person blind ad the other guiding, I will let you use this class as study hall. Each kid failed to make the shot and paired up. Afterwards, only one team could go and study. They instead helped the others and soon by the last ten minutes of class everyone was studying. I did the same with the next two classes. There was a letter on my desk,_

"Tomorrow have half of the day off to check on your cuts.  
-Sorry"

 _I made a list for tomorrow. I went to the doctor the next day and came back and the principal called me._

"Come."

 _I sat in the chair._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I don't know what you did."

"Me neither."

"For the first time in many years, we have all the teens playing with each other, no groups by the tree, they are mixed and a team. What did you do yesterday?"

"Um, I gave them confidence and that beat the bullies and the other classes had team bonding with a reward of time."

"Keep doing that, we even have happier parents which is amazing."

 _There was a man walking on the roofs of New York. He had dark golden eyes with cruelty within. His short red flame like hair, his creepy smile, his red leather pants, too and boots. He ran, then stopped looking around. He had a look of questioning._

"Where is he?"

 _He looked to the sky._

"I never fail."

 _He sat on the edge and sharpened his blade, he grabbed a small thermos from his bag. He dipped his blade in the dark blue liquid. He then ran off. On the way, he saw a cat, he grabbed it and made a tiny cut with his blade. He let the cat go, it walk for a bit then, fell, breathing heavily and he killed the creature with another knife._

"This works, I will need this for...him."

 _He ran away and he looked towards the harbor,_

"It works. I will destroy them for you. Thanks master."

 _He bowed to the blade and steel covered man._

"Good."

 _Shredder went back in the car and the man went back to the roof tops, searching._

 **Cole's Pov**

 _After my talk with Ash, I went back to the lair. I looked and I thought I saw something green. Leo? I ran to them._

"Cole!" Leo yelled

 _I ran to them._

"Where were you?"

Mikey excitedly said "We met this time traveling girl and fought this monster and saved young human Splinter and the time traveling girl is really nice."

I looked at him "Renet?"

"How did you know her?"

"It's complex."

"We better go to home guys, Master Splinter must be worried." Leo told them.

They all said "Yeah."

I said "I'm glad you're not dead."

 _We all went to the lair. When we came and there was Casey, April and Snow Doug homework. Snow ran to Leo and hugged him,_

"Never do that again."

Splinter smiled,

"Where were you?"

"Sensei, I'll explain." Said Leo

 _He told about the time travel and Renet. After when he was done,_

He asked "What did you do?"

I said "Had my birthday with my dead grandmother, had my best friend hunted, Snow met Friz Brizs, Luna's apprentice and went to help stop a person during Snow's school's lock down, so yeah."

"Cool." Leo said

 _Everyone started to do their usual routine, like Leo, Snow and Space Heroes, Raph punching bag and Donnie in the lab. I grabbed the pizza and put it in the oven to unfreeze it. I waited and cleaned the training room with Splinter. After we ate pizza. Leo and the others went to patrol._

 **No one's Pov**

The red leather covered man looked around and waited for anyone to come. There was the four turtles being watched by the unnoticed man. He followed the turtles and watched them.

"Dudes why do we have to run today?"

"Mikey we need to be in shape and besides you could enjoy it."

"No, you can enjoy it Leo."

"Raph stop."

"Hey guys."

"What Donnie?" Raph said.

"Something is wrong? I don't know what."

"We should leave." Leo said

"Yeah."

They all left including him, he went in Shredder's direction and Leo saw him and they all ran away.


	48. Chapter 48

**Srry about the not as much updates. I had some major set backs like I have less time and I had a very hard to stop something called a writer's block, I still have it but, I am struggling with keeping my morale up. I really didn't want to quit and I what to make people happy with my stories and I'm trying to be patient but, I didn't know what to do so, I'm trying my best and writing as well as I can. I tried my hardest. Extra 1/10. Almost to 50 chaps. Any** **tips pls?**

 **-ShadowKnight**

 **Cole's Pov**

 _The turtles came back to the lair. Leo came to me ,and_

asked "Do you know anyone with red leather clothes and red hair like April."

 _Oh no, why out of all people._

"Don't go to surface for a while."

Raph said "Why not, we can take him."

"No you can't it's too dangerous. You don't understand."

"Yeah, you didn't understand we can beat him."

I told him "This is too dangerous, this man is bad news. He is called the Red Bandit, his specialty is mob leaders and he is a man to be feared of. He first watches, then waits then, kills."

Donnie said "Maybe Raph, listen to him."

Leo said "What about the foot?"

I said "I don't know but, I need to warn you."

 _Raph got a bit mad,_

"Why can't we go patrol, this is stupid."

"Death isn't stupid Raph." I said,

Leo said "Maybe we should stop for a couple days, we need a plan."

Raph said "No, we can go. This is our city."

 _He ran and limped away to the above ground,_

Leo cried "Raph no!"

 _Leo ran to chase him and I ran to try to not have anyone killed. I went to the surface. Idiot, he would try and kill himself in such a way. I could hear Leo yelling at him to stop._

"Leo stop yelling."

 _I looked behind me, the other turtles and Snow was behind me._

I said "I don't think so Raph."

 _Raph looked back and_

said "Fine, I'll go back."

 _He limped towards us and we started to go back to the lair. Leo looked and there was the Red Bandit looking at us in the distance. He had red hair, the red leather with a hood, his light blue eyes looking at us, he had weapon pockets and he looked ready to fight. Raph was lucky. He stared at the limping Raph and his brothers with Snow. He had look of curiousness. We made it to the ally and in the Shell Raiser. He kept following at a distance. Leo started to drive. What was Raph thinking._

 **No one's Pov**

The Red Bandit went back to the lair. He saw Razhar and Fishface sleeping. He silently made it past the sleeping mutants. He made to the lab where Stockman was feeding his mind control worms,

"Where is Tigerclaw?"

"With Bebop and Rocksteady teaching them a lesson with pain Shredder said."

"Thanks."

He went and saw Tigerclaw go out of the training room with blood on his hands.

"Why is the turtles and Hamato so dangerous?" he asked

"They stole Shredder's wife, daughter is now mind controlled since they turned him against him and that's not all."

"Okay, hmm I see."

The Red Bandit went back to the roof tops of New York. He went and saw Mikey going out of the Shell Raiser.

 **Raph's Pov**

 _I ran and looked for crime. Mikey was a bit scared._

"Didn't Cole tell us not to."

I said "It's fine."

 _We ran and saw Purple Dragons, we ran and fought them, easily defeating them. Suddenly I heard Mikey cough, I looked back and there was a hooded girl with a knife at his neck. I tried to get knocked out Mikey back but, threw a smoke bomb. I coughed and I called Leo on my phone when she was getting away. I felt sleepy,_

"Leeo, Mikey is kid-kidnap-."

I f _ell to ground, as I started to black out I heard,_

"Raph! Raph!"

 **Mikey's Pov**

 _I woke up to Shredder's lair and I looked around, instead of Baxter there was a girl toying around with Kraang robot. I was in Splinter's plastic cage without weapons. She had gold blond hair with light tanned skin. On her left eye it was a light Amber and he other was a violet like Cole's. She had a warm smile. She wore a black jumpsuit with pockets filled to the brim with tools. She had faster typing then Donnie when she went on the computer. She looked at me with kind and caring eyes, she looked at me._

She said in fear and tears "Johnny? Johnny, please help me. Johnny, tell me what's going on? Johnny she's behind you. Please don't he's the only family I have. Johnny...Johnny *starts to cry* I broke my promise forgive me..."

 _She tried to break the glass with her fists, suddenly she shook her head and the smile became crazy and the eyes evil. She went looked from something and couldn't find it and mumbled stupid pig and grabbed something from the cabinet. It was a small cylinder and she grabbed something and ate it. She came to my wall and stared, watched me, studying my every move._

"Hello, before you later be my test subject or the idiot and stupidest thing in the galaxy, the tiger's play toy, what is your name?"

She was evil, what happened to her smile?

"What is wrong with you, do you need help? Who is Johnny?"

She frowned,

"I am mentally insane, tried and no I will not tell you."

 _She went back to work, her hands flying and she caught her sleeve on a machine and I noticed there was a burned scar running all the way down her arm. Suddenly a gas filled the camber and I couldn't breath. I fell to the ground._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I let him down. I let him down. We looked everywhere. I stopped and Snow hugged me._

"It wasn't your fault."

"It's mine." Raph said.

"No, it isn't." I said

"I'm the leader, it's mine."

Cole said "Something is off."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why would a girl steal him, the Red Bandit is a man

 **The Red Bandit's Pov**

 _I looked to the turtle Mikey that was waking up. He looked at me with fear. I had a plan for him. He didn't know...yet. Where was the girl? I looked in the storage room filled with chemicals and cabinets. I grabbed my snack,_

"What's that?" He asked,

"It's fried pork skin."

"Isn't Bebop a pig?"

"Yeah and?"

"Ok. What are you going to do with me?"

 _He shouldn't know, he couldn't know till later._

"You can't starve."

 _I opened a little hole in the glass and put a pizza inside._

"Thanks." He said

"Yeah, just don't tell Shredder. I don't know if you'll ever eat so, enjoy."

"Ok."

 _We both ate, once he was done, I grabbed the garbage and threw it away. The girl went and grabbed Mikey and put a leash and collar on him,_

"Shredder wants me to help him...remember."


	49. Chapter 49

**So this is the next chapter but, I'm curious if anyone is still reading so, pls comment if you are. Enjoy the extra 3/10 chapter.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I let him down. I let him down. We looked everywhere. I stopped and looked to the sky for answers. First him being eaten now this. I hate this always people getting hurt thing. Why can't I be normal? Why can't Mikey be safe? Snow hugged me with a intent to cheer me up._

"It wasn't your fault." Snow said

 _She squeezed really hard and gave understanding and comforting look._

"It's mine." Raph said.

"No, it isn't." I said

"I'm the leader, it's mine."

Cole said "Something is off."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why would a girl steal him, the Red Bandit is a man. There is another person involved maybe..maybe I could hack into FBI and get the face recognition software and look for that person by sorting them by things we know about them." Cole said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah." Cole said.

 **The Red Bandit's Pov**

 _I looked to the turtle Mikey that was waking up. He looked at me with fear. I had a plan for him. He didn't know...yet. Where was the girl? I looked in the storage room filled with chemicals and cabinets. I grabbed my snack,_

"What's that?" He asked,

"It's fried pork skin."

"Isn't Bebop a pig?"

"Yeah and?"

 _I smiled, I didn't like that pig, too showy. On the other hand Mikey was decent._

"Ok. What are you going to do with me?"

 _He shouldn't know, he couldn't know till later._

"You can't starve."

 _I opened a little hole in the glass that the fly made and put a pizza inside._

"Thanks." He said

"Yeah, just don't tell Shredder. I don't know if you'll ever eat so, enjoy."

"Ok."

 _We both ate, once he was done, I grabbed the garbage and threw it away. The girl went and grabbed Mikey and put a leash and collar on him,_

"Shredder wants me to torture him."

 **Seven years ago**

 **No one's Pov**

There was a little girl and her younger brother about ten and she was twelve. They was dirty, bloody and cold and shivered in the cold stone cell. The boy started to cry,

"Why did she cut me, it hurts."

"Hush Johnny, I'm sure once we find our parents it'll be fine."

"I don't want to die."

"I promise you won't. Now I have two pieces of bread from earlier, three rats and a sunflower seeds on the ground. You get bread, two rats, don't worry I solar cooked with the piece of glass I found and half the seeds and I'll the rest."

"Aren't you hungry too?"

He looked with sadness at his sister,

"You need it more then I."

They divided the food and started to eat and talk about their lives so long ago, two weeks to be exact.

 **Later**

 **A Pov unkown**

"JOHNNY!" I cried,

 _The lady grabbed him, her white hair flowing down. There was a fire next around her and me and I looked, she had a knife. I saw my parents' bodies, he was all I had left._

Johnny said "Help me!"

I said "Johnny, tell me what's going on? Johnny she's behind you. Please don't he's the only family I have."

 _I ran and knocked the lady to the side and Johnny ran behind me. The lady laughed, from the stone wall came an arrow in his chest. Johnny lay dead. I cried._

She said in fear and tears "Johnny? Johnny, please help me. Johnny...Johnny *starts to cry* I broke my promise forgive me..."

 **The Girl's Pov**

 _I looked to the turtle named Mikey. His eyes filled fear and looking the blade I twirled. I put the cloth in his mouth and waited for him stop struggling. I could feel it start to wear off. No, remember this is your purpose, your one chance. No. I started to pace. I went to him. But Johnny, he is like him. No, he is just a unfeeling turtle, but his eyes. No he is like her. I got closer to Mikey. No, but this is wrong. Stop it child, stop let me take over. I am becoming sickness of humanity, the evil. Not saying anything huh? I stayed to walk away. I felt the legs start walking back. No, you're wrong. I am right, I am the reason we are alive. This isn't life. My hand started to move, I couldn't stop it. Mikey looked in terror. I heard the muffled scream when the hand slowly drove in his flesh._

"Stop it." I told her.

"It needs to die like the woman."

"It isn't the same."

 _I grabbed the knife with my hand and threw it on the ground. I sat on the cold floor. Mikey looked both confused and relived. I grabbed the extra cloth and felt it weakening. I looked at my bloody hands. I felt lighter, it stopped working. I softly laughed in freedom. I grabbed the knife. I went to Mikey, who braced for the pain. I cut his cloth on his mouth and took it out and cut the rope and he could move out of the chair. He wasn't sure what was going on._

"Sorry, I have this mental thing and there is thing I take but, it makes me the other personality. I'll take you out of here."

 _He nodded and followed me up the steps, through the lab without all without waking Baxter. We saw Tigerclaw walked in the room, he looked at us with shock and betrayal._

Tigerclaw said "Red guy come here and help me."

Jake came. _Either Jake could help or both Mikey and I are dead. Jake ran and threw a sleeping smoke bomb on him. We made it to the roof._

"We should go back to your family."

"What about you?" He asked

"All dead, I'll figure it out. I'm just a insane person." I said

"My only best friend I ever had was murdered so, no thanks. Besides, I'll just go and make the world better once mob boss at a time."

Mikey frowned and said

"Sadly I need to go. I hope to see you again."

"I hope not, everyone I am around gets hurt." I said

"Me too like Grace." Jake said

 _Mikey looked sad but, went away. I went back to go to my apartment._

 **Cole's Pov**

 _We went through the FBI and knocked some people off the list. No men, no gang, no prisoners or in mental places, no people with a gpa lower then a B because, from Shredder usually doesn't hire lower then B's for some reason, such a choosy person and a couple other variables. Donnie was eating with the others and I was still working and I saw a list of twenty women and I scrolled through and saw them. I looked to this one girl, she seemed like a fit. She was kidnapped young and only she made it out alive not without it's price, she had mental issues from seeing her family murdered and goes through two different personalities and is likely medicine. She has a darker version and the other which is very caring but, was or maybe still is smart and took above average classes in school._

"Raph look at this."

 _They all came._

"That's her. How do you that?"

"She has two personititles so be careful but, her address is on this note."

"Thanks." Leo said beaming.


	50. Chapter 50

**Yay! 50th chapter and thanks for so many reviews and about 5,150 views. I have an extra 1/2 to celebrate. Yay! This couldn't be done without you. I have been writing for 2 months and 4 days. Yay! Enjoy :D We did it! Reading ur comments make my day. Now enjoy, yay.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov**

 _Raph saw her walk in the apartment. She went and started to pack things in a bag, she looked to the window and went back to packing. She was going out to he next room and we opened the window with a lock pick. We silently walked through the room and could see the girl. We could save Mikey, all we needed was get her to let her in and get Mikey for us. She threw something on the ground, we opened the door. Come on, just a couple more minutes. She looked at us for a minute and started to run and out the window. You're not getting away that easily. We ran to her but, slipped on the marbles on the ground. Raph grumbled, Donnie sighed and wanted to yell in frustration. We ran up to the roof but, she disappeared. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ughhhh, I couldn't save my friend and my brother, I failed, I failed in the worst way._

Then I heard someone say "Come on Leo, it's not your fault."

 _They threw a water balloon. I looked back_

"Stop it Mikey, I'm not in the mood...wait Mikey!"

 _I hugged him and everyone including Raph did too._

"How did you escape?"

"I'll tell you later."

Donnie said "We should get that cleaned."

What was he talking about? I looked to the bloody open cut. I was filled with anger.

"Tell me who did this, I'll get them!"

 _Even Raph was surprised at my anger._

"I just want to go home." Mikey said

 _We went home. Cole smiled and hugged Mikey too. Snow high fived him, Splinter said no training today and missed his son. After Donnie cleaned his cut, Mikey told what happened._

 **After The Creeping Doom**

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _After the dealing with creeping weed we went back to the lair and are dinner and went Cole was acting weirder then usual. He was fine until, he was reading a letter and went to the next room and torched it with a lighter he found in the lab. I decided not to ask but, I did wonder what that was. I went to help April fix the Shell Raiser. First I went to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. Cole was in a weird mood, he was more hyper then usual and almost didn't know what to do with himself. I didn't want to ask but, was so different and even Raph knew he wasn't in regular mood. Snow was just glad that everyone was fine after the creeping weed or whatever Mikey called it. I walked to the garage and went under the chair and started to work. I could hear April start to chat about how Josh or John asked Wendy out, and how Casey studied, and got a better grade, and other stuff. I could hear Cole staying good bye to everyone and come to the garage and told April and I too._

 **Cole's Pov**

 _I thought back to the note. I knew I couldn't trust him. He was criminal but, I thought he would be at least good as a role model. I started to run to the garage. I remember what he said in the note about that he wanted to see Snow and where to find him. I went to the place I saw him. I sat down on the side of the roof next to him._

"Hello Cole."

"Nice to meet you."

 _He had brown hair, dark blue and cruel eyes, a dark blue designer shirt and pants, light tan skin and I started to talk._

"I'll get straight to it. So why do you want her?"

"She is my family."

"Why now, why now after all this years?"

"What do you mean, I didn't know."

I looked him in the eye "I put a letter in your mail box, on your computer and left a message so, answer my question why now, she had a dark hour and you didn't care a bit so, why now."

"I know you don't like me but, aren't I like you?"

"No, you are only a bit like me and I put her in adoption because, that life is lonely and painful in many ways."

He looked mad "Why do you care!"

"Why do you not?"

He growled in frustration "What? I know, you met her."

"Only because she would get killed."

"Why shouldn't I call Shredder?"

 _This man._

"Because, it would show her what kind of person you are. You knew that Shredder would kill them our own brother and sister-in-law and did nothing, you didn't even help her one bit. Why do you want her now?"

 _He looked in shock and was taken back at the hurtful comment. He started to walk away but, turned around and looked to me with evil eyes._

"What do you want Cole?"

"I wanted you to help her back then, that choice was made already. I will stop wasting both of our time."

 _I started to walk away. I didn't look back at him. That man, he disgusted me. He likely was going to turn her to Shredder. Why is Snow's family so evil? I started to run and I looked behind me and there was no one there. Good. I went to the garage. I wished Snow had at least one nice person that doesn't do illegal stuff._

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _Cole came back later at midnight and went to the lab and told me about that I have been drinking too much coffee. Something was wrong with him though. I went to him,_

"What's wrong Cole?"

He shrugged "Nothing much."

"Do you want to help me with making the fire deer better? You usually like that kind stuff."

"I'm good. I should go."

"Ok, bye."

He pointed to me "You better sleep."

"What about that coffee I drank?"

 _He looked like his mind was elsewhere and gave a weak smile._

"I don't know, you better sleep next time. I won't tell Leo or Splinter."

 _What is with Cole? I looked at him walking out, he looked stress or at least something was bothering him. I went back to working on the Shell Raiser, taking a break from the brain worm._

 _Sometimes life is a misery, waiting to die, sadness and other times a joy, happiness, something to live for. I had met a friend, who helped my life and now I don't know what to do, for he is danger. A man of power and destruction is awaiting for him to slip up. The reason for the bloodshed or at least fight waiting to happen is over the blood of a girl. A innocent girl, all to make the disease of insanity strike upon her. I never knew what he is capable until now, now when it's too late. What cruel things come from the gift of kindness that was given. I looked to the cold walls of the cell, so dark yet more comforting then the light of people filled rooms. The water dripping and landing in my cup I got. The irony and anger was almost deeper then the blood covered cuts from my body. I looked to a small hole in the wall and a light cream dove came. I went to her. I pet the loyal creature. I grabbed a paper I had and wrote in the only ink I had, blood. Once done, I gave the bird my letter and whispered the address. That was no ordinary bird it was mine, the dove flew away. Only another magician would know of my bird. I hoped the bird would reach the purple fighter._

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Cole was acting unusual more then usual. A bird flew in the lair, I think a dove and he started to panic and he never panics. He grabbed his computer was typing more than Donnie after his seventh cup of coffee. He had a disappointed look and ran out of the lair, making some calls. Leo and I went to patrol and talk of Space Hero quotes and many things about the show when, Cole called me._

"Snow can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure why not?"

He whispered "Snow, I *sighs* I think New York isn't safe for a bit."

 _I was shocked,_

"Why this is my home. You need to tell me why."

"If I tell you, you won't like it one bit, it is really bad."

"It's a very bad situation."

 _I was upset,_

"Tell me why."

"I can't, its not good news."

"Please Cole."

"You have an uncle who left you and want you back and I found a letter written in blood from Luna. I'll come to you. I would get out of plain sight. Okay?"

"Um..okay?"

 _We went in the ally way and waited for Cole. I saw a man dressed in a purple jacket._

"Cole!"

 _I ran up to him, wait he smells like blood,_

"Leo it's not Cole!"

 _I felt a bit of pain, why do I feel ssleEEppy..._


	51. Chapter 51

**So, it's 1/10 extra and I was thinking maybe I should try upload 2x a week or more since. I think it's good to have a schedule, which I'll try to do and srry of I don't.** **Thanks for reading.**

 **I don't own tmnt**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I looked to man kidnapping Snow, I ran and tried to get her back and he clapped his hands and I was surrounded by foot bots. He evily waved goodbye and went out of the ally. I started to fight but, these were improved version and didn't have the program like Shredder's and were impossible to take down. Come on, I dodged and made several hits. The blades I had couldn't break or cut them. I hear one fall. I looked behind to an angry Cole. He threw a liquid on them and they started to melt, acid, good idea. He soon took them all down and ran on the street looking for Snow. When he couldn't find them he sighed._

"I put a tracking device on her and let's hope it works."

 _He grabbed a computer from his bag. Where did he get that? Never mind, I just be happy that he did have it._

"I found her, you go back to the lair and I'll get her."

 _WHAT? She was my friend, girlfriend even and I needed to save her. Cole gave a look of knowing what I was thinking,_

"Do you know what they do to intruders if they catch them?"

"She is MY friend, I don't care."

"Yes but, this is dangerous and she will kill me if you come."

"Snow will understand my stubbornness, okay?"

 _He pat me on the back and left. I tried to follow him but, he disappeared. Why? I hate this. Now both Cole and Snow may get hurt and I can't do anything about it. Wait, I had his computer in the ally still._

 **Uncle's Pov**

"Welcome my office."

 _I wore my best yellow tux and it matched to my blond hair. When I met Cole, I put makeup on so, Cole won't recognize me as easily to my regular version. She looked to the bookshelf lined, wood desked, couches and paperwork. My little horror attraction. I couldn't wait to show her around, and I bet she'll love the special rooms. She looked at me with uncertainty. Don't worry, it won't be like you'll care anyway. I gave my best insane smile. She struggled to get free in her ropes, it only cut in her skin._

"Don't bother."

"Where is my friends?"

"They will be joining us on a later date once, I capture them."

 _She spat on my shoe. She was shaking with anger._

"Your insane."

"What your point?"

 _She had more of a fire then my brother, that wimp, she was more like her mother. I started to show her around. We went to the garage where all the illegal stuff would be shipped, then the offices for paperwork, lunchrooms and finally the basement. She grumbled all the way and even bit my hand twice. She is better then I thought, trained, talent, even brains and that fire. Once she turns insane she would be a wonderful heir to this poisoned insanity I call home. We went in the elevator. I put in the code and Snow was terrified at what happened next. There was hallway with a man mopping up some blood._

"We every once in a while have guests. You should be proud of our very good rep."

She gasped

"That's sick, I'd rather work as a chef serving others then the boss of this place."

"I'm the boss of this place, it has been passed down to the eldest male heir. Since, I don't have any children, you are not a boy but, the eldest heir."

"Your disgusting."

"I have made a company out of what I love, is that so wrong?"

"This is evil, your evil. You don't care about me, then nearly kidnap my friends and I and then think I'll take over. I think the world would be better off without you."

 _Most of the workers gasped and looked out of the rooms with surprise at the rebellion sprit present in my kin. I was surprised too so, I said nothing. She will come around. I didn't show inside the rooms. She grumbled and I had to push her and it was dinner so, I showed her to her room. There was a white desk with a gray covered bed, light blue walls and dark wood floors. I could smell the food on the desk. She was mad about the room and likely thought about what must have took to buy the stuff in this room._

"Bye."

 _I cut the rope and quickly locked the door._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _Cole went to a factory and I followed. Once going to his destination, he went to the side buildings and once I went there,_

He told me "You shouldn't come."

"Not this again." I said

He sighed "Fine but, on my terms. There is a reason why people, even Shredder don't mess with this guy. So stay here."

"No."

"Have you seen someone get killed?"

"No."

"Exactly, I don't want you to see that."

"What's the plan?" I asked Cole,

He said "I hate to have you come with me...The plan is that I'll go in through the vents and to this room."

 _He pointed on the blue prints and it showed the vent system and how it connected to this room. I wasn't sure what that room means or what it's used for._

"What's that room?" I asked

"It's a like prison but, is way more comfortable then the basement, usually used for VIPs. There is two side by side. It's more secure and the center of the whole complex. First, we or I pass the shipping and packing area then into a maze of offices and hallways to the room but, we have to be very calm and careful. Plus there is over ten thousand to one of us so, we're out numbered. I still think you shouldn't be coming. Here, put this on."

 _He threw a lab coat with glasses and it had a hood. He went to the other room and put on his. I put it on over my shell. We went into unseen and undetected until we went to the office._

I said "Cole, I hear someone in the office. I'll go first."

"No-"

 _The door closed behind me. There was a girl in the office, her electric green and black striped hair with green eyes and a bit of dark green eye shadow. Her hair coming in fancy curls and surrounding her delicate face. She had a short dress with black top and a green skirt. She had a excited look in her eyes. She started to walk towards me._

"Why are you here?" She said in a melody like voice.


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry that I was gone SO LONG, I couldn't write for two weeks and then I had to get back into habit and it took a while, sorry. I tried my best and I had a difficult time with this chapter rewriting it a couple times and editing over five times and this took over 6 hours, this is one hardest ones of the because, it was hard to think of a way to stop Snow's uncle without changing anyone's character or personality. If you watched the season 3 finale, I won't spoil but, I decided to keep them here and make an different ending or not have that episode because, after I watched it I was like, well that killed my fan fic. On a different note, I hope to update once or twice a week and I have a Halloween theme I still need to write, Rebuilding Nightmares. Thxs for being patient.**

 **Happy B-Day Turtles(and show)!**

 **-ShadowKnight**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov**

"None of your business." I said

 _She circled around me with a smile,_

"Oh yes it is."

"You don't know anything, I have a job here."

"You are a lair."

 _She leaned in and laughed, what is with her? She rolled her eyes._

"Don't lie."

 _Her eyes like Karai's. She laughed a bit._

"Let me guess...hmm..you have a burden, many people relying on you, younger siblings I guess, single parent. Everyone depends on you, by the that look you fell in love with a girl as dark as me and something happened to her hmm, death or she didn't care for you. Little confidence in your self, been badly injured and are scared to get hurt, your paranoid. You are here on a rescue mission, the only reason why you would do something not like you, without reason is a girl, not the dark one, a happy, cheerful one. You are frustrated at the bad things going on, the emotions you wish you didn't feel. You are a good boy at heart and without basic social knowledge, homeschooled. So, you are a lair. Am I wrong?"

 _This lady was so calming yet, so dangerous. I should leave. How did she know that much about me though? She pulled katana blades from behind her back, wait those are mine!_

"How did you get those!"

 _She smiled,_

"I'm one of the best."

 _She chuckled and smiled and threw them back to me,_

"Well you are going to do a favor for me."

"Wait what?"

"I'll help you get unseen, but my friend and I need to escape."

"Are you serious?"

"I can yell if I wanted to and you would be capture. Are you in or not?"

"Don't turn me in, okay?" I said,

 _I don't trust her one bit but, if she knew where Snow was I needed to find her. She put her hand behind her back and then showed her Kunai and the Japanese thin blades shined._

"I'll help you but, help me get out of her I'm tired of being Shredder's rent a killer. I want to do something my own for once."

 _She smiled big, her eyes turning serious. She grabbed my sleeve and opened the door. Cole questioned her but, followed. She went in the blind spots of the cameras and went all the way to a door with the words, Room 1. She opened the door silently and threw something on the ground, it looked like a metal cube, and it shut down the cameras. Snow looked and hugged me._

"Who is she?" She asked

The other girl smiled "Your friendly neighborhood rent a killer."

Cole said "We should go."

"Yah. I have been here long enough." She said

"What is your name?"

"Raina."

"Ok." Snow said

Raina said "I know of your friend Cole, I have my friend that will help them."

 _After Raina called her friend and said that he would help Cole find Luna, Cole ran off to meet him. It's risky but, Cole wanted to do it anyway. We were waiting for Cole and Raina's friend that was helping them. I still didn't trust them but, we needed their help. They were suppose to be here already what was taking them so long? Raina sighed and looked back and there was suddenly alarms blaring. She smiled when Cole, Luna and another man came. Luna was cut up, likely from a fight and Cole was helping her walk. The new person had black hair down combed one side, and on one side of his face and a neon green stripe of hair in it, a hat striped with black and dark purple on the back of his head, a dark purple scarf, light brown skin, black glasses and a extremely dark shade of purple on his long sleeved jacket and pants. We ran through the white painted halls with the doors locking as we went before them. Suddenly it closed and in front of us. I tried the door, it was locked. Her friend pressed a couple buttons on his phone and the door unlocked._

"We should get out of here." Raina said.

The new guy said "Yah, master will be like totes mad brah."

 _Raina nodded nervously and we went through the door. What would happen to them after this? Cole looked like he was thinking the same thing. He also looked worried that the uncle would come back. We would help them after we escape but, first we need to escape of course. We ran down the stairs into to the garage. It was a giant garage that was empty but, had concrete floors, windows and looked like the kind of place that people would work on a cars. The alarms turned off with the new guy's app or whatever he was typing. I could hear footsteps behind us and we all ran faster to the end. There was all workers fleeing on the other side of the exits. We ran to the opened doors. Since Luna was in front she made it through the opening and then the door closed in front of us. We could still hear her. Cole put his ear to the garage door._

"Luna?" Cole said

"Yeah."

"Get out of here, I'll get the others through a different exit."

"But-"

"No, go, I'm sorry."

 _We ran to the last opened door and then Snow slipped on some oil and tripped and got knocked out and, then her uncle appeared with his smile dripping with crazy and the door closed._

"Not so fast, you don't own her, I am the closest relative, I am her guardian and in charge of her so, you can't do much and besides I really do feel like killing you."

 _Cole growled, his eyes turned more of a lighting neon purple, and punched him in the face,_

"You talk like she is some sort of animal, don't you talk to her like that."

 _His nose started to bleed a bit, he just laughed in a crazy way. Cole still had his upset stare._

"It won't be that easy...Mr. Cole."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello, yay it's good to b back. This is 1/2 longer then the usually 1k. Enjoy. I have the first chapter of a tmnt version of Cinderella, if I use the only the step family in the story does it count as a crossover or regular? Idk since, fairy godmother and princes and other ppl will be tmnt or OC (yay second book start). Thxs.**

 **-SK**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov**

 _He stopped and smiled a bit, he threw a punch at Cole and Cole caught it. Cole gave him an annoyed look. Cole rolled his eyes and sighed,_

"Let's stop with this nonsense Vincent." Cole said

 _Vincent pulled out a small jet black gun from his pocket and pointed it at Cole, he smiled and laughed for a bit,_

Vincent said "I agree, I would kill you right now but, you deserve a much more pathetic death, hmmm how about a duel?"

 _Cole thought for a second, but looked still calm._

"Fine."

 _Snow's uncle nodded his head,_

"I'll defeat you anyway. Also, after I kill you slowly Snow would be a great leader of this company, she will be the worst person you will ever meet." He said and laughed

"Never." Cole said

"I will make her a killer, a murder and nothing you can do." He laughed and laughed as hard as he could,

 _Cole looked at him with a blank stare for a second and suddenly became furious. His eyes were glowing with hate, his fist curling into a ball with his knuckles going white. Cole gave the look of that was personal and now your going to die. Cole started to talk and looked Vincent start in the eye. He spoke viciously, even I took a step back._

"I don't care if you try kill me but, the moment you stepped into Snow's life you made this VERY personal! She needed you, _*Cole pointed to him and gave a evil glare*_ you were her only family, you were a coward, sick, stupid person but, you were still family. _*He gave a scowl*_ Fifteen years is a too little too late, she has her own life WITHOUT YOU! _*He spoke even louder*_ You are a horrible person, in fact I'm glad she never was yours, she wouldn't be the amazing person she is now. You shouldn't have left her and definitely shouldn't have came back. _*Cole's face turned into a revenge version *_ If you come back to her life, I will DESTORY you, I will savor watching your company burn to the ground and into ashes, after everything is said and done I will make wish you weren't alive. Now, I am giving you one last chance to do the right thing and show Snow that you care for her and you aren't a selfish person. If stay and fight, I will lower my expectations for you but, it hit rock bottom YEARS ago. I will accept the duel but, remember what I am capable of."

"As if." Vincent said without a care

 _Cole spat on his shoes and gave a smile that told us Vincent will not get it easy. By the look on Cole's face I needed to stop this before, before someone gets hurt or worse, but how? They started to circle each other like two alpha wolves and Cole slashed at him and they stopped circling and Cole's knife slashed a part of Vincent's arm. I never seen Cole this, this angry. He looked crazier then the uncle but, somehow I knew he was holding back a tiny bit since, it was Snow's uncle. Her uncle sliced at Cole's chest over and over again until, Cole came back and started to rip at him._

I heard a whisper "Do you think your friend can win?"

 _I looked behind, I forgot about Raina and her friend. The other teen was texting on his phone, leaning against the wall and looked up at me. I lost focus on Cole._

"What is he doing?"

Raina softly spoke "Hacking into the door but, it's not working...they really upgraded the system and it may be beyond his skills but, we should try and figure a way to go if your friend loses. I looked out the windows, it's too high to climb out since, no grip an we can't survive that fall. Without him winning, it's pointless without the door."

"He won't lose." I said,

"What if he does? We can't take him, that guy is a cool blooded killer."

 _It sank it, what if Cole didn't? What if he did and Snow...how would she react? Don't think of that Leo...but, still. Raina looked scared but, was doing her best to hide it but, it shown a bit. The other kid was too but, was consumed with the objective of trying to hack the door. I heard a thud and saw both Snow's uncle on the ground and Cole rolling and landing hits on each other, they both looked just pure anger and disgust about each in their eyes. Cole's eyes almost glowing in hate, his jacket and jeans torn, some hair out of place on his face, the scowl, the bit of blood on his hands and matching red on his chest. They kept trying to hurt each other. The uncle had a black blade with a golden handle that clashed with Cole's all sliver one. They looked as if they were thinking of cutting each other into little pieces. I turned back to Raina._

"Can't we stop them Raina?"

"I don't know. I don't think we can."

 _What to do? I started to pace, Raph would punch the uncle so, no, Donnie would think of a invention but, I haven't got the time, Mikey would try to calm them which won't work with mental uncle, but maybe Cole, Splinter would, UGGH I don't know. Both was sweating and breathing heavy and wasn't slowing down. The uncle lunged at Cole and both of them getting close to a puddle of oil and a window._

"Watch out!" I yelled

 _They both fell out the window._ _I didn't hear a drop._ _No, no, no no no no, I ran to the window. I saw them clinging to the edge, the edge of the window cutting both of their hand but, slowly Snow's uncle was slipping off the corner, Cole wasn't slipping...yet. What do I do? I looked down and it was a big drop. I could see the walls of the building next door and the garbage dump under the both of them but, far away and there was sharp metal points in there if they survived the large drop. I looked and I saw that if they fell that they could get caught in the electric lines._

"Cole what should I do?" I yelled

 **Cole's Pov**

 _I held on to the window edge, it's metal cut through my hand. It burned, the hot metal cut through my had. I looked down and there was him and the only thing keeping him from death was a grip on the corner of the window's edge. Stop being angry and now focus and be calm, that was somewhat better ok. I looked to Vincent's hand and it started to steady and slowly slipping from the metal. Part of me really would want to watch him fall but, I calmed myself down, stop that is still Snow's uncle, be kind, but he left her but, still was her family. His eyes still full of fear. LEO! I forgot about him. No, Leo can't see this, he'll change._

"Leo turn away and cover your eyes!"

 _Leo turned away and I felt something nearly grabbed me and I looked and saw that he fell and tried to drag me down but, missed by a couple centimeters. I looked up to the window and tried to pull myself up. All I heard was horrified and terrified scream and the entanglement of wires and I waited for the sound that soon echoed through the air, the neck snap. I pulled myself up and tried not to look at him, but I still saw him bloody, collapsed and covered in electric wires with a couple of metal pieces sticking through his flesh. That could have been me. I went to see how the others were doing and Snow was crying and Leo hugged her and whispered it's ok, even though he was shocked himself. The two other kids was both terrified and relived at Vincent being gone. Tired, I sat down. I wanted to talk to Snow and tell her everything was going to be ok but, I couldn't, not enough time to do it now. First I should calm yourself, that just happened and put all feelings aside and put the others' health before yours...Ok, better. Now, think what is the best thing to do in this situation, I have four teens who can't fight because, they are freaking out which is respectable, Vincent's people, government and maybe Vincent's enemies will come and I can't take them. We needed to get out of here fast, and then take care of how they are all emotionally distraught they are. We are in the garage, think Cole, this leads outside to the city so, stay in the shadows and go to somewhere safe. Then everyone get to cry and let everything out. The lair?, no those people saved us but, I still don't trust them. Apartment? Yeah, it'll have food and there is a store across the street with a bunch of comfort foods. I went to the kids, I sighed, hopefully they would be okay..._


	54. Chapter 54

**Extra 2/10. On another note, I am revising this story and either going to update or make a new version, Idk since I don't want to lose my amazing followers but, kinda want to keep this story, it'll be a long time be4 I'm done since, at least 80% of the story needs to be reedited like crazy. It's honestly going to take over 40 hours, if I spent only 1 hour on each which I seriously doubt knowing myself. I have a couple chapters I made in advance with them being edited from two to three times each so, all they need is a edit or two more. I want to update this instead of making a new story like a part two. I may update a bit less on my other story but, Idk. Sorry but, I really need to do this since, my grammar mistakes in the first chapter is turning away ppl. I hope you understand. I may make a new story and if I do if you can pls go and follower there I will make a link next time or chapter.**

 **I don't say this enough but thxs for all the story fuel like views, favs, followers, and my personal favorite, comments, which keep me going, I couldn't do this without you and make all these hours of editing and writing worth it, thxs.**

 **-SK**

* * *

"Hey we should leave before other people come, we'll stay in the shadows. I have an apartment which, we should go to and it's not that far. I know it'll be hard to move after...never mind but, I promise after we go to safety you can go through what just happened, it's just not safe. I'm sorry, we need to go quickly." I said

 _They all stood up and Snow shook her head. We carefully went out of the building through the back door since, it stopped working when the electrical went out. We made safely all the way to the apartment. No one noticed since, I borrowed Nemo's jacket since, mine was torn up. I blackout for a bit in the hallway and kept going. We went to the room and locked the door._ _My apartment wasn't much since, I wasn't a person to enjoy TV or cooking that much or really staying in place in general so, I didn't need anything fancy. It had a very old and 80s kitchen, a tiny living room that was a warm light brown color with a couch in the middle with a bedroom and bathroom to the side. I had it very clean since, I put my stuff in storage lockers so, I only had food, clothes, and a couple other things like pictures._ _No one talked so, Leo already knew what Snow was dealing from when they left Splinter in New York. The other two kids didn't know want to do and sat on the couch. I went to the kitchen, I made some warm hot cocoa since, for sure no one was hungry. I handed them and they drank some. I grabbed a fold able chair from the bedroom and sat by them._

I said "I'm sorry all you had to see that, if I was better I could have done something."

"It's ok. It could be worse like how you saw it at a young age and it wasn't an accident or Leo with Splinter." Snow said,

 _Poor Snow, I don't want her to go through what I went through. I didn't want anyone to suffer like I did. Poor Snow, it's not okay, it's never okay. NO one should see that._

"No, it's not okay, remember that it's not okay, I should have been better, you shouldn't have seen that. None of you should have seen that." I told them

"Cole you did your best." Leo said

"It's not your fault he wanted to kill you." Snow said

"Brah you did your best." Nemo said,

"Don't beat yourself up, that crazy yellow dude all ready did that for you." said Raina.

"Wait I am?"

 _I looked took off my hat and Nemo's jacket and it was covered in red liquid. I saw my shirt was cut in many places. I looked like a Halloween killer costume, I better clean that later, so that 's was why I was dizzy..._

"Sorry about your jacket. I have some extra if you want." I said

"No prob."

 _Snow looked better and more like herself and stopped crying. She sat up._

"Are you okay Snow?"

"I'm just getting over it, at least I didn't know him but, it still is shocking to hear it, that sound...it's so loud that sound."

"Don't lie to me okay?" I said

"I'll be fine."

"Tell me if your not, okay."

"I will."

"Okay, I will be back. If anyone wants to drink or eat something the fridge is over there and I'll be in the other room changing into some thing less red."

 _They nodded and I went to the bathroom and grabbed the cleaning solution, I started to clean the cuts, didn't hurt that much and soon was wrapped up. I grabbed another shirt and put it on. I looked down, I look terrible in white, darn I wished I washed my clothes since, laundry day was tomorrow. I went back to the living room. Everyone was talking and they looked back to usual and smiling. I didn't feel well, I was a bit dizzy. Too much blood loss for comfort. I went to my chair._

"How are you feeling Cole?" Leo asked

"Better."

Raina said "Thanks."

I asked "For what?"

 _I didn't do much really..._

Nemo said "Brah, you were amaze, to help us. We hate that guy Shredder, and his daughter, dude she is too loyal to that guy like she is mind controlled person and it's freak-y."

 _Leo frowned and sighed, he truly missed her, I didn't blame him, if I loved a girl like that and she was your enemy and then your step-daughter that would be heartbreaking almost as bad as when she tried to kill him._

"Yeah."

 _Raina picked up Leo's signals and tone._

"Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Yeah, good idea." Snow said,

"Sorry to ask, what are you two going to do since, well...you kinda quit." Leo said,

Raina and Nemo smiled and she said "We just needed a break or the actual chance to get free, I have identities for us both in a different state. We finished high school and already saved a ton by working some part time jobs for the last five years. We was going to go to college and we are accepted already. Nemo is going to be a high school computer teacher and I'm going to be a doctor."

 _Good for them, maybe Ash could help them. I'll call him later. Smarter then when I was their age. I looked to the proud teens. I remember what happened after I quit Shredder, I thought of the plants I seen and the aliens would kill whole cities without any guilt, I guess humans' personalities are like theirs...the things I seen...never mind, they should leave for college. We stayed in the shadows and went to the bus so they could leave. Everyone said congrats and we helped the two kids go to the bus and I gave them a jacket for Nemo and told them anytime they needed help, to email me. Everyone hugged like they knew each other for six years, not six hours. They smiled and waved._

Nemo ran and told me whispered "Shredder's henchmen was saying something about stealing from the government, something about Project Malcolm. I don't know anything about it though."

 _I wonder what that is..I'll look into that later._

"Thanks. Good luck."

"You too."

 _We dropped Snow off and we went back to the lair even though it was around one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was sleeping but, Splinter awoke to the sound of our footsteps. Worried, he sent Leo to his bedroom and I explained what happened. He listened. I was almost doen,_

"I didn't mean for him to follow me, I'm sorry."

"Yes my son can be stubborn at times but, he means well. It is hard to know what is the right thing to do at times like that. You did your best but, I'd recommend you rest for a couple days."

"I didn't mean to. He followed me and it was that or he was going to go in alone."

"I'm sorry that both of you were put in that situation."

 _Splinter patted my back and his wise eyes showed forgiveness and thankfulness_.


	55. Chapter 55

**Well, so I started to edit the chapters and it's going to take a while so, hopefully this works but, I was thinking if you guys could follow there or later when I'm done but, still come here for new chapters until, I may move to the other story bc or I'll just update this or both instead. I made some chapters in advance and I am planning the Halloween special so, it'll make you feel in the sprit of Halloween/scary, so far it's pretty dark...the other holiday(s) will be fluff. Thxs again for being cool with all the changes I'm making even though it is time consuming and takes a while for you guys so, that I make it better for you guys and maybe even get more amazing followers in the process. Since, I keep saying it's time consuming, you have the right to know why, so first I think about and write which takes a hour usually, then, I read it over two or three times, then the next day I read it two fast times and before I post it read it again, which is about four hours of editing for regular chapters and stuff like when Cole was fight Vincent is more time but, that chapter was ridiculous with writing for three hours, then redoing it since, I thought it wasn't good enough and think about it which took a extra two hours and then I edited it that over seven times. In the end I probability spent at the very least eight hours on that chapter alone, it got out of hand, likely that's going to happen to the Halloween special. Enjoy the extra 1/10.**

* * *

 **After The Fourfold Trap & Dino Seen in the Sewers**

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Slash was resting in the other room. The turtles came back and I hugged Leo. I thought he was with Slash hurt, I just came to the lair with people saying Slash was injured._

"I came back and heard he knocked out Slash and you guys went to get him."

Cole came in and said

"What happened? I was at Ash's asking about Snow's math test and to talk and you guys have him beat up. You should have called."

Leo said "We found Kraang and stopped the Dino's signal to destroy Earth."

"Dino? Ugh, those guys."

Donnie said "You met them?"

"Yeah, let's just say when the Kraang kidnapped me I escaped through a random patrol and so, I know about some aliens and that's how I knew about Renet and some government stuff that I shouldn't know about. Anyway these guys are like Kraang but, talk different and more physically strong then smart but, have decent gear for aliens. I met one and we had some cultural disagreements, I thought don't like people in general not, to mention aliens that did this to me and he thought I was uncivilized for using a dagger which is understandable but, we kinda didn't mix well... long story"

"Okay?" Mikey said

 _Raph seemed upset and went to see Spike, oops Slash._

"Raph isn't feeling too good." Leo whsipered

 _I still kept thinking about the sound but, it was getting better. Raph seemed usually sad and upset at himself. Mikey went to make pizza, Donnie to help Splinter with Slash, I went with Leo to check on Dr. Rockwell and Slash. Raph left to go to his room to try and calm down at bit, but it seemed as a excuse to get away from everyone and try to let it sink in. We went in the training room, they were feeling better said Rockwell but, Slash was asleep and tried from getting thrown into concrete walls. Dr. Rockwell and Donnie was talking about that there was many aliens in the universe and how unevolved the Earth was. Leo went to Splinter to talk to him._

"Master Splinter, do you think the Dinos will come?"

"My son, let us hope not, we have our hands full with the Kraang and the Shredder."

"Yes Master."

"How is Slash?" I asked Master Splinter

"Better, just resting though."

Leo asked "Where's Cole?"

I could hear Cole talking,

"Do you guys know what project Malcolm is?"

Rockwell said "How did you know? It's this top secret espionage robot that can be programmed for anything...its dangerous."

"Ok, thanks."

"Cole this is serious, who knows of it?"

"Shredder."

"I should let the government know that someone dangerous has it."

"Won't they arrest you?" I asked,

"Not if I call them."

"That's crazy." Raph said,

"Any better options?"

 _There was moment of silence and Cole went out._

 **That Lady that was in Charge of Cole when the Government captured him/Ms. Holly's Pov**

 _I was in a meeting discussing what is the most efficient way to capture people especially with fighting training. I looked around the table of employees and continued. Then, I heard my phone ring,_

"Excuse me for a second."

 _I walked out of the room and grabbed my phone out of my bag. Hmm, Random Caller._

"Hello, whom am I speaking to?"

"What is Malcolm?"

 _I went silent, that was top secret. Malcolm was our robot that was almost done. He looked like just a regular teen with semi-athletic built, warm brown eyes, dark brown-black hair and he could fit in regular clothes. He was built for spying and could be programmed for just about anything. Who was this...Oh my gosh, Cole! I ran into the room and put my hand over the phone._

"Remember that crazy guy, serial killer, Cole, he just called me, and he asked about Malcolm."

 _Everyone fell silent._

"I'll put him on speaker."

"How did you find my number and what do you know about that project?"

"Someone bad knows about your little project, you should find out who."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Enough to know that your the lesser of two evils. Enemy of a enemy is a friend."

 _I needed to stall him while they track him down, think_ ,

"What were you doing at the shipping murder."

"Nothing important."

 _I hit a soft spot, no. He hung up._

"What should we do? " one of them asked,

"Should we trust him?"

I asked "Would it hurt to do a background check of all the people that know about that project?"

 _I ran around the table to the intern,_

"No." One of them said.

I called one of our guys,

"I want full checks and please come back to me."

"You are missing a golden opportunity, we could get Cole and finally have a person who has been in the black market for years."

"What if he is right? I'll find a way to catch him afterwards."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

 **One Hour Later**

 _I paced around the room and talked about the meeting to the other people._

"They arrested the new guy since, he was caught making a different program for fighting instead, dam."

 **Cole's Pov**

 _She would find whoever was the mole. I went and put my phone for the government in my apartment. I then went to see the guys. I made it down the sewer line and went to see them. Mikey made "special" pizza which sounded awful but, luckily I packed some white chocolate, hmm my favorite. There wasn't much difference with the sewer today, no rats or anything. I walked on the sides of the giant tube. I grabbed a square and ate some chocolate. I loved white chocolate, reminds me of birthdays, lovely birthdays with friends, I always planned my own along with the others but, I was fine with that. I loved birthdays, it was the happiest day of the year, no nightmares and people were happy and nothing could go wrong, it was the only stable day of the year, I walked for a bit and soon could hear the sound of Leo's show from the entrance, I could hear Mikey singing to the radio, Donnie humming and Raph yelling in pain from burning his hand on the tea. I went on the floor next to the couch, that had the rest of them accept Mikey who was in the kitchen and Splinter who was in the dojo. We watched the news and Mikey came with pizza with who knows what._

"Pizza dog."

Leo said "What is on that?"

"Some cheese, some mystery stuff I found in the back of the freezer, sardines, green tea ice cream, chocolate and a couple other stuff."

"I'll pass." Leo said

 _Everyone else agreed,_

Mikey said "Cole? Please."

 _He did his puppy dog eyes. Ugh, oh Mikey. I have eaten acid before, it can't be that bad..._

"Fine."

 _They looked at me like I'm so brave. I took a slice and ate it. It was pretty bad, terrible but, I have eaten worse._

"It's okay."

Mikey laughed "Yay!"

He ran in the kitchen, the rest looked at me,

Raph said "How did you?"

I told him "I survived in Dimension X and ate acid before, I have eaten worse."

 _They got it and Mikey came back to watch the show. We spent the rest of the night watching news and eating not Mikey's "special" pizza._


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi, SK here, so we hit 135 views on Oct 9th. Yay! Thxs for everyone reading and our new followers for following, thxs SO much, I love all the comments and followers, and enjoy making stories from you guys. I worked on the Halloween Special for this story. I have been trying to make it as amazing as possible, it's really dark though. On the week of Halloween, I'll post like three or more chapters but the bad thing, I don't have a chapter for next week written out yet so, I was either going to make it or just edit on that week since, I have been spending the last two weeks making the Halloween thing and been mainly focusing on that and using some chapters I made in advance. So, for the Halloween Special so far it's 3 1/2K, I just need to make it even more detailed and edit it more. Srry, about only one chapter this week, and this chapter is just kinda fluff, Mikey being Mikey, wonderful Mikey.**

 **Also, I don't own Disney Princess line, it'll make sense when you read it.**

* * *

 **Cole's Pov**

 _I heard buzzing, was that my phone? I woke up and looked at the phone. Mikey? I answered, though I was still groggy from sleeping. I looked to the clock it's midnight._

"Mikey what is it?"

"Dude come to the lair, oh and bring a couple things..."

 **The Next Day**

 **Raph's Pov**

 _I woke up with the sound of my alarm and hit the clock, it's six o'clock. I wanted to sleep in but, Splinter would get at me. I hate it, I would have to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast. I would go to the training room and get my sais from under the tree. I wish I didn't left it there, but I was so tired after kicking so many foot bots' butts. Yesterday was fun, Jones and me showing those guys a lesson. Heck yeah! We were destroying them. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and I went in the kitchen. Cole and Mikey were cooking some French toast with bacon in the oven. It smelt wonderful, like the time April and Casey got us food from some breakfast place. I wonder why Cole was here, he is usually off somewhere or talking with Splinter. Where does he go off to? Leo was already here, he must wake up at four or something. Crazy fearless. I could hear the food sizzling. Mikey put each of the toast pieces on plates and then it made a stack of them._

"SPLINTER, DONNIE, YOU GUYS COME IT'S BREAKFAST, DONNIE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL SIC LEO ON YOU!

 _Splinter and Donnie came laughing but, Leo had a blank stare on his face. The fearless' look of confusion, priceless. I grabbed a couple toasts and I ate them. Hey, this is not bad! I grabbed some pancake syrup from the fridge. I came back and looked at everyone. Donnie and Leo were talking about tv shows, those nerds. Mikey was talking about if Princess Belle was better then Snow White for some weird reason. Cole told him, that he never got to watch Disney movies in the foot and Mikey started to get jumpy and started grabbing a bunch. After we all ate we went to the training room and we each grabbed our weapons at the bottom of the tree. I looked at mine with a blank stare, I rubbed my eyes, it was real. Mikey is dead meat._

 **Mikey's Pov**

 _Raph looked at the sais, it was amazing. The look, ahh, beautiful. Cole and I last night got two sais that wasn't Raph's original for obvious reasons. We made the metal part into it's shiny pink version. We made the golden bottom parts with lovely pink glitter glue and then the fabric part we had glued on Disney princess wrapping paper and with sparkly cupcake topper tiaras. So wonderful and as frosting on the cake there was princess quotes written all along the wrapping paper. It even had ribbons streaming off it, in pink! Lol! The rest of the guys was unsure if to laugh or not, Splinter was trying to contain a laugh unlike Cole._

"MIKEY! I WILL KILL YOUU!" Raph said

"YOUR FACE!" I said "PRICELESS!"

 _Raph started to charge towards me and Cole stepped in front._

"Move out of the way."

 _Cole gave Raph his real sais back._

"Mikey called me at midnight and was going to do this anyway so, I brought some extra sais since, I could stop him and so, you wouldn't fight the foot with princesses and glitter glue."

 _The rest of the guys couldn't bare the thought of Raph fighting the foot with the Disney princess sais was too much and started to laugh._

"I'm going to still kill him."

"Okay just remember that you still have your sais. Now continue."

 _Cole went to the side and I started to run from Raph. He tackled me and I tried to break free. It took Cole, Leo and Master Splinter to calm him down. Cole helped me up, we started to laugh for a bit._

Master Splinter said "Come to the training room in five, let's not get distracted."

"Yes Sensei."

"Will be there Master Splinter."

"Okay."

"Fiineee."

 _He went in the room and we all went to train._

Splinter said "Today's lesson is not a fighting lesson since, today Leo and Raph need to finish your homework in math on the homeschooled computer lessons. Since, you are done Donnie could you help Mikey with his science? I will be helping Leo and Raph with their math since, yesterday they fell behind because, of the Purple Dragon were stealing more then usually."

Donnie said "Yes Master Splinter."

"I did my homework Master Splinter." I told him

 _Master Splinter looked at me with a bit of proudness,_

"You did?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep so, I did it."

"Good job Michelangelo, *Splinter patted my head* you and Donnie can have some free time until after lunch, I will assign more homework for you two."

"Don't we have fall break?" I asked

"This isn't regular school, be happy with the free time or I can make you clean the bathrooms."

"Okay."

 _I went to watch tv. I grabbed Icecream Kitty and put her in a cold pack bowl, so she could watch tv with me. I went to Channel six news,_

"This is Carlos O'Brian and welcome to Channel Six news, and we have several things for you today. First off be careful of all increase in gang activity recently. There has been twice as many robberies then usual. We have had complains from all around town, authorities don't know why or what is happening, but we should all be careful. Also, there is a fundraiser for the schools at..."

 _I turned off the tv, boring. I went to grab cards to play with Icecream kitty._


	57. Chapter 57

**Hope you enjoy this dark special. I put a ton of hours on this and made 5 weeks worth of work for this special, crazy. I been working hard on this and I think this is just plain Horror genre.**

 **-SK**

* * *

 **Leo's Pov**

 _Donnie said that there was a Purple Dragon break in at the old store. It was unusual, since that wasn't the foot territory, but we needed to help them just like everyone else. Splinter and I thought it was a bit unsafe so, Cole came to be like our adult in case something happened. I looked to the store, I could see them, but they didn't look the regular Purple Dragons. Cole was focusing on them,_

"I don't think we should go, it smells like a trap." Cole said with nervousness,

"Come on, there just some Purple Dragons." Raph argued,

"Something about them isn't right..."

Donnie agreed "Raph is right it's just Purple Dragons."

I said "We should leave."

"Stop being a wimp Leo. Let me show you how to kick some butt."

 _Raph jumped down, stupid Raph. We all jumped down, Cole really didn't like this at all. We started to fight them, but they were quicker than most of the foot before. Cole cut one of their arms,_

"Malcolm. It's a trap!" Cole said,

 _I hear a faint mechanical noise and something bite my neck, what..was..that? I fell to the ground. I heard them call my name and I went numb, I blacked out._

 **Shredder's Pov**

 _I knew what fears they had, Raph Katsaridaphobia, Leo Thantophobia, Donnie fear of rejection. We made a couple of rooms perfect to drive them to the point of insanity and we would watch. I would sent Splinter the insane and scarred version of his sons. I laughed to myself. I couldn't wait. Cole was all mine though._

 _First was Leo. He would watch his hologram versions of his "family" get cut and whipped and other things while he was in a glass box on the other side and they didn't see him because, were fake. He could only watch them in his white room which made the blood pools look much much bigger. I laughed to myself._

 _Raph would slowly be lowered from a platform to baby swimming pool of the world's largest cockroachs, the Australian burrowing cockroach which grows up to 3 1/2 inches long, wonderful. He would likely be trying to crawl out and screaming a bunch. Luckily that we knew a pet store that sold them. I smiled._

 _Donnie would be watching first his friend Casey, then his brothers and the old rat and the April reject him and call him things like freak, idiot and bonus how could you let this happen to me? It would drive him made and make him probably so depressed, I won't have to kill him. I wanted to make them suffer._

 _I was quite excited to see Cole's reaction. He had always been my best student, could take more pain when he was a toddler than most people in their whole lives. Vincent sent me pieces of his skin that ripped off during the process of revenge, yet Cole never gave up after such horrible things for a week, he is patient. That was until, she came, she didn't know why but, found out he was terrified of guns, he never liked guns and would break one everything he saw one. Every time he saw one, he could feel the gun's wrath when he was five all over again. After three days of her he broke out, he showed a side that I never saw before anger. He was always cool and collected, he escaped. He found out they were going to nuke a city without a care, he killed the whole department. They were all drug lords and crime bosses, he destroyed them in a matter of minutes, I smiled, if only he was my assassin. The girl fled, so Tigerclaw and I needed something that sparked all other fears and then add in more fun stuff. We needed a stage that was terrifying it's self and like every good play needs a background, so do we. We recreated the house he watched his parents get murdered in. We made the blood stains, the phone, everything exact. I knew it would take time for the assassin fall._

 _Lastly Mikey, I didn't know what to do with him, he was kinda too happy go luckily for me and somewhat reminded me of Teng Shen, but less lovely and smart. I just locked him in a cell for now. I wanted him to suffer and writhe like everyone else, but less. I wasn't in the mood to break him...yet._

 _I looked to Tigerclaw,_

"Who's first?"

"Save Cole for last, I want to hear him scream."

"Leo then."

 _We watched as the sleeping poison went off and Leo quickly rushed to the edge of the glass. He watched in horror as a hologram of Tigerclaw with a evil smile, slowing clawing Donnie's back. Leo pounded on the glass. He was crying,_

"Little bro I'll get you!"

 _He hit his hands on the glass till they bled. He sighed and tried to focus even though Donnie's fake screams cut through the air, but any older brother in couldn't, not even him. I watched with interest at the horrified leader. He could only watch Donnie cry in agony as he collapsed in pain on the floor. Leo could only watch and he wanted for him to get whipped instead,_

"Help me. *crys* Please, where is everyone, *yells in pain from Tigerclaw's claws* I can't take this anymore, I can't t-take this anymore." Donnie droned off.

 _His face teary and puff with red thick blood all over his back. He got weaker and more limp and more pained screams._

"I'm sorry Leo for not following your directions."

Leo screamed and pounded the glass "Donnie! DONNNIE!"

 _Leo started to cry and stumbled to the floor and covered his eyes. We watched until, Tigerclaw "killed" Donnie and went to the next brother, Leo watched and started crying and getting in a very depressed state, he was watching all he loved turned into shreds. I laughed to myself._


	58. Chapter 58

**I hope your enjoying the Halloween Special so far. I will upload tomorrow. Enjoy.**

 **Shredder's Pov**

 _Donnie's turn. He awoke to hologram Casey yelling at the phone on the other side of the glass._

"Donnie is such a jerk! He is always trying be the hero for his princess. I mean really? Ohh and that idiot is always in his lab, like a person when he is just a lab rat."

 _We listened to Casey's voice and Donnie slowly got sadder and sadder. It wasn't as fun as watching the others. Then when Leo started to talk to Casey and say that he shouldn't be on the team and how useless he was. Then, Raph said he would never get April, which was about the time Donnie started crying rivers. He started to mumbled things like, I'm sorry, I tried, I am really that useless?_

 _Last but not least, Cole. He woke up and saw the room and was shocked, he fell to the floor and scooted back. He was breathing heavy and looked terrified. We craved and enjoyed the look on his face. He walked around and calmed down. He started to speak._

"I have been cut, burned, shot, bled, whipped, stabbed and ripped into pieces and put back together. I won't go down."

 _I spoke in the microphone,_

"I beg to differ."

 _Tigerclaw came in and grabbed Cole and started. He first slashed his back till, it was raw and red. He then whipped it and once in a while punching his chest. Soon, Cole's back was skinless, bloody and raw, his chest covered in bruises, he was breathing hard, but by the fierce look in his eyes, it would take him awhile before he broke. I would be soon torturing him, Tigerclaw was good, but not as good as I. I continued watching Tigerclaw whip him and then start to slowly twist a knife into his shoulder and blood start pooling on the ground._

 **Donnie's Pov**

 _Couldn't move back into the corner more. I thought back, Mikey called me a freak, Leo called me a pity case, Raph said I won't ever get April and Casey was horrible, one of best friends, how could they? I didn't think it would get worse until Splinter called me a mistake of a son. Is this what they think of me behind my back? I cried as truths filled my mind sadness. I could feel the pain oozing through my mind. Leave me alone, why are they breaking my heart? I thought they cared for me. I couldn't take it. I looked around, why do I live? Where am I? Is this a nightmare, no Donnie you knew they hated you the whole time. I could hear April in the background. I thought they liked me. Why? I sobbed and collapsed on the floor, I nodded my head, there is no help. Nothing, no comfort. Why? Can't take it, I can't, I can't. My hands were shaking, I can't, *sob* I can't. I CAN'T. I covered my ears._

"Casey, Donnie is so selfish and I don't know why he even tries."

 _I do try, I do try...my friends would never do this right? April hates me, she hated the music gift box and loves Casey, not me. How could she love me? What was I even thinking being with a girl like her? I'm just a freak, not even her freak. I curled up in a ball, I covered my ears. How could they do this to me? They were my friends? I kept listening to April insult me._

"Donnie is useless, stupid and an all around unloveable person, he's a freak!"

 _I couldn't take it, nobody likes me. It was true, I couldn't solve the brain worms, I was turned into a derp even. I am useless. I AM USELESS! I hugged myself, but there was no comfort, I am alone, hopelessly alone, I have no one. I couldn't, I couldn't go back...there words we worse then anything Shredder could do to me, far worse. I can't, I can't, I can't. I can't._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _They did that to him, I fell and crashed to the ground. Mikey's face had pure agony. I failed...I cupped my warm tears, I failed. I saw his back get slowly cut opened by Tigerclaw's. I watched Tigerclaw break his bones and Mikey howl in pain when he slowly twisted his blade in his shoulders with a evil grin. I kept crying, why didn't they kill me? Why are they so unmerciful? I watched tears stream down his face. I looked in horror as he begged Tigerclaw for death. Tigerclaw nodded his head and slit his throat. I watched him lie on the ground, his eyes where like a shell, missing all that joy. I promised Master Splinter I would take care of my brothers and I failed. I watched Raph and Donnie, but Mikey was the last thing my heart could take. I wished I had my family, I wished for death. I couldn't go back to Splinter with none of my brothers, I couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't. I heard Tigerclaw dragging someone, I looked up. It was Cole, he winced in pain when he fell to the ground, his back was just blood and flesh. His shoulders were covered in holes from knives, I looked at him with horror. I can't take any more. I just can't. My heart is already broken. I can't, I felt the warm tears streak down my face._


	59. Chapter 59

**Cole's Pov**

I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"LEO THESE ARE HOLOGRAMS. YOU NEED TO THINK OF A WAY OUT OF HERE WITHOUT M-"

 _I felt my throat burn away and be rebuilt at the same time. I screamed, it was so painful. It burned. They put it in my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I dropped to the ground and could feel it burn through my stomach before stopping. I was gasping for air and was flat on the ground, I nearly blacked out. That acid, Shredder must really hate me, I chuckled to myself. It would burn me, but my acid blood would heal it, oh you sick sick man. I could feel my back throbbing and winching in pain, at least Leo had a chance, if this worked, it would be worth the price. Tigerclaw laughed and grabbed me like a lifeless doll and shot his laser gun at my stomach, it left a burning spot, I blacked out. I fell down, everything was a blur, I thought back, while he held me up I grabbed some of the mini bombs. I could hear Leo screaming at me to get up. Everything was blurry, I wanted to throw up, I crawled and leaned against the wall. Tigerclaw was right about to kill me with his knife in the air, he looked mad, angry, but something else._

"Tigerclaw I'll take over." Shredder said,

 _I scooted to the glass, while they were distracted and I whispered to Leo,_

"Get out of here, I'm a goner. I'll distract them, I can annoy so, both of them to hurt me at once."

 _Leo gave a sad Mikey look, he saw enough people get hurt today,_

"Won't that hurt?"

"Go!"

 _I pushed mini grenades I took from Tigerclaw just now in the air hole. I could feel so much pain, I kept opening my eyes from trying to blackout. Shredder grabbed me and dragged me into the other room, it burned with all the floors just hitting and hitting my cuts. I tried not to yell in front of Leo, but it was agony. Leo was horrified at the insensitivity Shredder gave for me. I saw the trail of my blood on the floor, I gave a weak smile and tried to keep awake. He threw me on the ground face first and Tigerclaw passed him something, all I could feel was pain. I yelled, it burned, I blacked out. I felt Tigerclaw dip me into a water bucket and I couldn't breathe. I went limp and I was choking on the water and Shredder pulled me out and threw me on the floor face first. I nearly collapsed, I went to catch my breath and then all I could fear was pain, misery, just burning. I collapsed and blacked out. I could feel so much pain. I felt someone kicking my chest to wake up. I woke up gasping for air. I looked to Shredder, he held cleaning alcohol in his hands. It felt like acid on my back. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't get away from them._

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I couldn't stop thinking of Cole, Shredder just dragged him on his back when, it was so, so beaten up. I hit the grenade in the corner and I saw Donnie crying in the corner. He's alive! I rushed in. I saw Donnie crying and curled in a ball. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I started crying, he was here. Donnie didn't die,_

"What happened?"

"Everyone called me horrible things."

"Don't worry it's just holograms. Look at me. *Donnie looked in my eyes* You are a key part of this team and we can't do anything without you, okay?"

 _He smiled with puffy eyes and stopped crying He wiped his tears._

"Let's find the others." I told him,

"Okay."

 _I went to the other side of the room and hit the grenade which opened Mikey's room. Mikey was so happy to see us. He hugged Donnie and started crying. I made a whole in the floor and saw Raph covered with bugs. We grabbed him out of there. We ran down the halls and tackled the foot bot guards and made it to the roof without much problems._

Raph asked "What happened to Cole?"

I nodded my head no and sighed "He told me to leave since, he said He's a goner. First let's escape and then grab the Shell Raiser and get him, I doubt he can walk now, but for him that's the least of his worries. I looked at him, he was over a million times worse then me when we went to the farm house. I think Shredder was merciful to me compared to Cole. That was just Tigerclaw, he told him to step down and he was going to get a turn. Mikey will stay back with Splinter, I think we'll find a corpse. If we do find he alive, we need to rush him to Splinter's because, he will be knocking at the grim reaper's door."

 _Everyone went silent._

 **No one's Pov**

Shredder looked to Cole,

"Say that I won assassin."

Cole weakly shook his head,

Shredder started to talk "Since your going to die away, I tell you sometimes I never told you. You and Karai have almost the same personality and rebel, but you were more serious yet playful at the same time. I saw how much you put in training as a toddler, sometimes I would watch you practice at midnight and keep falling and getting up, in a way you were a better warrior than Karai. Sadly your stubbornness got in the way, like now. There is two ways this could stop tell us where Splinter is and his weakness or choice number two which will be awhile from now, death."

Cole said in a weak voice "Never and I'm not a assassin. *he spat at Shredder's feet* Never was, never will be."

Shredder went up to him,

"You were always my best student, you never gave up until now."


	60. Chapter 60

**Thxs for the comment and the follow. Enjoy.**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _We were racing at full speed in the Shell Raiser. It was only Raph, Donnie and I. We didn't know if the others could handle if Cole, Cole, was never mind. We saw a car left with Tigerclaw and Shredder. We sighed with relief. We could take the other four. We waited a bit and ran in and went to the cells. We didn't know what we would find. There was one one locked cell, we looked inside. Cole was dead, he must be. I looked his back was bloody, his shoulders were stabbed. He was so limp. His chest was all busied. Donnie ran to him and put felt his pulse and had a horrified face._

Donnie said in a shaky voice "Guys he's alive."

 _I felt horrible, think of the pain he was going through, Shredder was cruel enough to let him live, he knew that he wouldn't die easily so, he did this. I shook my head, I was getting nauseous. We need to help him. Can we? I could feel something bubble inside of me, Shredder did this to our friend. What right did he have. I carried Cole. It was so so cruel, to just carry him, it was like carrying a lifeless doll. I put him down in the car. Raph started driving and while Donnie called Splinter and told him how bad it was, I watched Cole. I was in pain just looking at him, he was whipped and cut in his back so, the whole thing was bleeding, his shoulders were stabbed. He was bruised on his stomach and legs. I looked at him and knew he wasn't suppose to be alive. I thought Shredder was cruel to us, but looking at Cole, Shredder was like an angel to us. I remembered all the times he saved us, when it really matter we couldn't do the same. I wasn't sure what to think, Cole had a good chance of dying even with Splinter's healing hands and first aid, and there was nothing I could do. I saw some parts of his back burned too. I felt like Donnie looked at me after the invasion, I felt so much guilt and anger, any other emotion. He looked as pale as a ghost. He went from a unstoppable guy to a fragile china. I texted Mikey to stay in his room. I could do nothing for Cole. I felt his pulse, he was still alive, but for how long?_

 **Later**

 _We all waited till, Splinter was done. Splinter looked sad and quite horrified, but was staying calm for everyone. He went outside,_

Donnie asked "Is he okay? Will he be fine?"

"I'm not sure, if he wakes up, he won't be walking for awhile which, would be horrible for him. Tell me what happened please."

 _We all looked at each other not wanting to tell what happened, so we took turns._

Donnie said "I watched all of you call me worthless and other things."

Raph said "They threw me in a swimming pool of the world's biggest roaches."

Mikey said "They just put me in a cell for later."

 _None of them knew what happened to me and they all looked at me._

"I w-watch-watched, watched all of you get tortured and killed. Then a Cole came and he was already bad, but not as bad as he is now. He stole bombs from Tigercalw and told me to leave him, I rescued everyone else, but I was too late for Cole, I failed, I failed at the one thing I was suppose to do, save everyone."

 _They all looked in horror, and told me things all at once while hugging me._

Splinter said "You were strong for your brothers and was brave to go back for Cole."

Mikey said "It's okay. He'll be fine."

Donnie told me "It's not your fault."

Raph said "We'll kick his butt for Cole later. Okay?"

 **Tigerclaw's Pov**

 _I looked at the blood inked shreds of Cole's jacket, I had this weird feeling, I had a feeling, not just any feeling, a new strong one. I didn't know what to think. I looked around the lab and no one was there. I remembered when we met, he was my only friend, he introduced me to Ash. He fended me off of he bullies, sneaked me dessert in detention. After all those years in the foot he never changed...he still didn't change. Still stubborn, rebel, idiotic, survivor Cole. What happened? I threw my knife on the ground, he never changed...I guess I did. Now he was gone, even worse gone because of me. What I did was good. He was a enemy to the foot, he cut off my tail, yelled at Shredder and left me alone. Then a forgotten voice said in my head, no he wanted to leave with you, he wanted you to come with him, he never wanted you to become this thing. Even the day you killed him, he instead of killing you and getting out with the turtles, he gave you a chance. He could have kill you many times, but he didn't, even after you cut, shot and beat him up, he still gave you a chance, one that lead to his death. You can never say sorry to him, you were wrong, don't lie to yourself. I squeezed the jacket and the voice kept on talking. He tried to help you even when he hurt him again and again. It's not his fault. I talked back, Oh yeah? You think it's my fault, it's not my fault, it was for the good of the foot. What the foot? That thing, what did Shredder do for you? I talked back, he gave me a home. Cole did that, Shredder didn't care for you, Cole did, he taught you, befriended you, comforted you, even when you were never kind back, he still cared, he will always be a better friend then you were. I looked to my hands, they were red after squeezing the jacket. His blood is on your hands, Tigerclaw, you killed the last friend you ever had._


	61. Chapter 61

**Last of the Special! Thxs for all the views and reviews for this special. Enjoy :D**

 **I don't own Hello Kitty**

 **Baxter's Pov**

 _I looked in the lab, it was midnight, and Tigerclaw was staring into Cole's jacket. I saw something in his eyes that no one, not even Shredder saw before, guilt, just pure guilt. I didn't know why. He didn't touch his milk and just squeezed the jacket. He just looked at his crimson paws. He went and washed his hands and when he was about to throw away the fabric, he looked at it and grabbed a lighter and burned it. He then sat on the desk and waited for morning. I called in like I was coming in, just now,_

"I getting some ssskim milk, want ssssome?"

"No."

 _He stood up and walked out of the room. I went to work and Bebop came in a couple hours later._

"Yo G, what with Hello Kitty?"

"I don't know Antonnn."

 _We made a deal, I don't call him Bebop and he doesn't call me Stockman in the wrong way or Fly man._

"G, he more craz then Shredder."

"Yeah." I agreed,

"Since that not as fab purple dude got... I think they got a history."

 _I looked up, that was the first time I heard him speak like a normal person. He was right, I then went and called some of Shredder's people at the training place in Japan. I found out that he was basically Shredder's number two and outranked Tigerclaw and was his best friend AND teacher. Who knew? Something happened between Shredder and Cole and he became the first person to leave the foot alive. He escaped Shredder's and Tigerclaw's wrath until now._

"We better get to work before Sssshredder comes."

"Thanks G."

"No problem."

 _I thought of how unmerciful Shredder was to them. He was kinder to the turtles. What happened between the three of them? I started to fix the cameras. What is going on with Tigerclaw?_

 **Snow's Pov**

 _Leo called me just minutes ago. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't Cole was, Cole was, was.,I started to cry. I cupped my hands over my face, I didn't know what to do. I never thought, that he might...never mind. Class started and I was still thinking about Cole. Will he be okay? I started thinking about Leo and his brothers, what had they gone through too? I just wanted to get out of here. They must be scared, terribly scared._

"Snow!"

"Uh, yes?"

 _It was Ms. Gold, she came up to me,_

"I called your name six times."

"Sorry."

"Do you have an excuse?"

"No Ms."

"Well you distracted the class for ten minutes, go to the principal office."

 _I went out to the office,_

The principal asked in a kind voice "Why are you distracted? I know you are a good student."

 _I didn't tell her,_

"I know you don't know me so, please talk to Mr. Ashford, okay?"

 _I went outside the school with Ash._

"What happened?"

"Cole."

 _I started to cry,_

"I'll get you free for the rest of the school day, okay? Who kidnapped him?"

"Shredder."

"He must have been so mad, he isn't going to live I guess. We have been best friends for around forty years. We was so close, when my students would pick on me, he would come in flip them with one move yell "See you in class tomorrow!" and would take me to get chips from the venting machine. I was there when he left Shredder, when he got his first legal job, his first counterfeit identity, even his first birthday in America. I saw him go whole nights without sleep trying to find a good home for you, I saw him save people's lives without thinking fame or money, most people can't say that met a man like that. I never thought, he would ever die. His blood is like salt and keeps him from aging, I guess I never took into the count of his dangerous spirit. My math was wrong for once, I never thought, he-he-he would *he started to cry* excuse me."

 _He ran to back to school and the bell rang for class to be done. I ran to the lair with homework and all. I went and Leo hugged me. He started to say things like he'll be alright, everything was fine._

 **One Week Later**

 _I honestly thought if he did wake up, it would be just terrible. Staying in bed for a couple months would be torture for a person like him. I sometimes went in the room and looked at him and went out. He was the worse out of them, physically, I didn't know what must be going on in his head. The others were pretty bad, Donnie was scared around us for half of the week, but was comforted by April and Splinter. Mikey was perfectly fine he was just in a cell the whole time, the only thing that was wrong was how much he missed Cole, I didn't know that they spent that much time together. I asked Mikey to find movie from Cole and him to watch so, he wouldn't be bored and Mikey cheered up. Raph was fine as long as no one mentioned bugs, especially roaches. Leo, well Leo was horrified, what else could he be? After what he "saw" happened to his brothers, he could deal with just that, but knowing Cole was in that state and the others could have been that was just chilling. He didn't sleep and kept calling anyone not in his sight every five minutes. I tried to comfort him, but it only helped a little. I saw Master Splinter and we both reassured him that Cole would be fine. Both of us, knew Cole likely won't be fine, he would be far from fine, until he healed, his body would be like a cage to him._


End file.
